


Hospital Flowers

by letswaitforme



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime Scene Investigators, Doctors, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 66,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letswaitforme/pseuds/letswaitforme
Summary: Greg Sanders is a second year intern at The Desert Palm Hospital and for some strange reason, he has a slight case of déjà vu of a brown-haired man with a Texan accent and this is basically the story on how Greg met his soulmate.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea swimming around my head for months and with the help of the sweetest person I've ever had the pleasure to talk too, I've started writing again and here is the start. (MK <3) I'm massively inspired from Grey's Anatomy and google searches on medical terms have helped. I hope you enjoy! (this isn't beta'd and checked over a million and one times)

_Greg felt a slight bit of déjà vu _

_He’d seen this tall, brown haired man before. _

_But where? And how many times? _

He paced the porcelain floors of the Desert Palm hospital; his home for the last 3 years.

His black-glittered stethoscope hanging loose around his neck; it contrasted against his light blue scrubs that were itchy against his now faded tanned skin. He thought about his next visit back home to California; it made him miss his parents.

As he turned the corner, his body collided with another.

His plastic clipboard and pocket protector made a clattering noise when it hit the tiled floor.

“Oh Jesus, I’m sorry!” A rough, Texan voice said, grabbing the items that had fallen.

Greg scrambled to grab them also. “It’s okay... it was my- “

He took a sharp breath when his eyes met the golden brown in front of him.

And this was the story on how Greg met his soulmate.

⁂

“Greg... Come on... Greg,”  
  
Greg woke with a jolt as the soft hand on his shoulder disappeared and he was met with tired, brown eyes.

The thunk of a hard-covered book hit the floor and echoed the small room.

“We have rounds,” Sara said with an apologetic smile; picking up the book and putting it on the side.

Greg stretched, throwing his tired arms up above his hair with a click in his joints. He was in the last 6 hours of his 46-hour shift and a disco nap was very much needed. 

“Come on, or Russell will have your ass,” Sara said with a soft chuckle. Greg quickly wiped the sleep from his eyes and grabbed his notebook, stethoscope and his pager.

“Maybe you should tone down the studying,” Sara quipped, giving a side eye look to the younger man who was rubbing the sore ache in his neck from the weird position he had just slept in.

Greg gasped dramatically, throwing the back of his hand to his forehead.

“I can’t just _stop _studying, the medical exam is in a_ month_!”

Sara chuckled, rolling her eyes.

“At least have a break after this shift… Some of us are going to Fred’s for a few drinks,”

“I’ll think about it,”

The last thing Greg wanted to do was spend more of his time surround himself with nurses and doctors after spending the _last 46 hours _with them all. He loved them but he just wanted to get home and into his own bed.

“Right! Team! Glad to see you all… Well some of you here,” Russell said with twisted eyebrows, looking around at his interns. “We’ve had two new patients admitted that are in our rounds. We have a young gentleman, a fellow law-enforcement-er with head and body injuries from falling from a height and a young girl with abdominal pains…” Russell dragged on, leading the team to the ER room.

“Where’s Abby?” Greg whispered over to Sara who were both trailing behind.

Sara looked around the group of fellow interns and shrugged. “I think she’s in the OR with Dr. Johnson. He had a craniotomy and asked her to scrub in!”

Greg’s eyes widen in disbelief.

“Maybe I need to sleep with an attending to get the good surgeries,” Greg muttered underneath his breath; loud enough for Sara to hear and she replied with a snort.

“The doctors here aren’t worth a 4-hour surgery,”

“No but the paramedics are,” Greg quipped back with a smirk; Sara cheeks turned pink and she gave him a playful punch in the arm.

“Hey! That’s my good life-saving arm,” Greg laughed, sticking out his tongue.

The group of excited but semi-tired adults walked through the halls following Dr. Russell, muttering to each other, wondering what case they were going to be put on for the last half of their shift.

Greg took notice of a group of adults, with concerned look across their faces. A look he knew well. An older, shorter gentleman with patched grey and dark brown hair was being comforted by a much, younger woman with short strawberry blonde hair that fell just above her shoulders and the other much taller, heavier built dark-skinned man was slouching against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest, stood as if he had the whole world laying on his shoulders.

“So, squidlings! We have one of our own here. Patient was shoved out of a two-story window, while working on a crime scene and he landed back down onto the ground. What injuries could the patient have?” Dr. Russell asked, clasping his hands together.

Greg, Sara and another intern, Max, raised their hand.

“Dr. Stevens, thank you,”

“Patient could have head trauma, back injuries, broken ribs.”

“Correct!” Dr. Russell beamed. “What could lead from a head trauma?”

Greg raised his hand.

“Dr. Sanders, you have the floor,”

“Concussion,” He answered. It was a simple enough question.

“Right! We are dealing with a sprained wrist, two cracked ribs and 5 stitches to the forehead. It could have been worse,”

“Does he always do this? Talk about his patients as if they weren’t here?” The patient behind Dr. Russell spoke up, cocking an eyebrow.

“Ah yes! My apologies, Mr. Stokes. These are my interns, sometimes it’s good to question them,” Dr. Russell informed with a smile.

“So, Dr. Sanders. How would you a treat a concussion?” Dr. Russell asked with a raised eyebrow, turning back his attention towards Greg. Greg’s eyes flickered back to the patient and back at Russell.

_Is he trying to trick me? _

“Due to the extension of the patient’s injuries, we would monitor the patient overnight for any changes. But if you’re suffering with headaches later on; I would suggest taking Tylenol and not aspirin as it increases the chance of bleeding. Or more bleeding in this case. We would run a few tests to make sure the patient is fit to leave.”

“What tests would you do?” Russell asked, with an amused smile.

Greg took a breath before answering. “We’d perform a neurological exam; so, we would check the patient’s vision, hearing, balance, coordination and reflexes.”

“Very good, Dr. Sanders.” Russell smiled. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by his pager going off in his top pocket.

“Excuse me, I’ve got a consult. Mr. Stokes, I will be right back after you have your neuro exam with our trusty Dr. Sanders. Come on ducklings, follow me,” Russell said with a wink and in an instant, he was gone with the other interns.

Sara gave him a sympathetic look. This was scut work.

Greg sighed on the inside, clutching the folder on notes in his hands.

“Is there no way that ya could just skip this exam and let me go home?” Mr. Stokes said with a sly smile.  
  
Greg just stared at him for a second with a gaped mouth before answering.

“You fell through a two-story complex... out of a window!”

“Aw come on! It’s not that bad,” Mr. Stokes replied with a shit eating grin which deflated quicker than it appeared due to the pain in his bruised cheek.

“Besides I can’t discharge you anyway, I’m only an intern,” Greg mumbled quietly.

“Hey man, we gotta start from somewhere,” Mr. Stokes replied, with a smile that was a little softer and a bit warmer.

“The exam won’t take long anyway, it’s just a few exercises that I’ll need you to do and follow,” Greg said with a smile. He took the remote for the bed and moved the top half upwards, trying to be careful of the patient’s injuries.

“Is that comfortable, Mr. Stokes?” He asked, noticing a discomfort in his face.

“Yes, yes, it’s fine.” He replied, waving a hand in dismissal. “Please don’t call me _Mr. Stokes. _It makes me feel old, man! We gotta be somewhere close to age,” Mr. Stokes laughed, pushing himself up further up the back side of the bed. “It’s Nick,”

“Okay Mr.Sto- _Nick,_ can you move yourself at the edge of the bed for me?”

Greg took out his small torch from his lab coat pocket and explained the exam to Nick.

“So, what I need you to do is follow the light,” Greg said, clicking the bottom of the torch on. He held up to his face; taking a short breath as he noticed the golden swirls in Nick’s brown eyes. He noticed the purple bruising underneath his eyes, the white plaster of the stitching on his forehead. He noticed how Nick followed his eyes and not the torch.

Greg got him to do all sorts – big cheesy smile, stick his tongue out, touch his nose with his finger and then touch Greg’s finger. It was safe to say, he was happy with the results.

“I’ll give these back to Dr. Russell and he’ll be back shortly,” Greg smiled softly, finishing off the report with a quick scribble.

“Hey man, the faster the better,” Nick replied, settling back down onto the bed. Greg nodded in reply and left the gentleman to it.

Greg met Sara back at the reception desk, staring blankly at the surgery board. It was scrubbed and filled with chicken-scratch handwriting and yet, gave Greg an exciting feeling in his stomach.

“How was your neuro exam with the hot Texan?” Sophie giggled. Sophie was in Dr. Russell’s group of interns as well. Tall, blonde and blue-eyed; flirted with Greg a few times in their first year together until one day, he had to turn her down because she was just wasting her time.

Greg rolled his eyes, leaning his arms back against the counter of the desk. “It was easy work,”

“So Mr. Stokes. Dr. Sanders said you passed the neuro exam with flying colours. However, them broken ribs can’t be fixed with an exam; it’s going to take time to heal so some bed rest will do ya some good,” Dr. DB said with a stern, doctored voice. Mr. Stokes – _Nick_ – rolled his eyes as soon as Dr. Russell turned his back out of the room. Greg tried to stifle a giggle under his breath at the older gent.

“You don’t like bed-rest either?” Greg spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

Nick laughed. “Nah man, it’s not me,”

The dark-skinned man came back to pick up Nick, he left with a comforting smile and wave towards Greg and that was that. Another patient semi-fixed and another 46-hour shift completed.

Until Tuesday.

“That was exhilarating!” Abby beamed, walking into the intern locker rooms still dressed in her blue scrubs.

“What the sex or the surgery?”

Sara snorted on the bench next to Greg, tying up her sneakers.

“Hey! Keep your voice down,” Abby shot back; giving him a playful shove. “I don’t want everyone knowing, or else they’ll thin- “

“Think you’re being favourited over the other interns?” Sara shot her head up from her sneakers. “Don’t worry, we’re already thinking it,” she said with her lips in a tight line. This was an occasional to and from between Sara and Abby, they loved each other, they were friends but this was something that bugged Sara.

Abby rolled her eyes, slouching against her closed locker. “I’m not being favourited. I’ve expressed my interest for neuro; I think I’m going to pick it as my specialty,” she said with confidence laced in her voice. That was something Greg was jealous about; only a small amount. His mind was going back and forth what he wanted to choose, there was so many choices. Cardio, general, pediatrics. The list goes on. 

He just wanted to help people.

“Just get ready, we’re going to Fred’s,” Sara pushed, waving the younger girl towards the showers. Abby rolled her eyes playfully, grabbing her spare non-work clothes out of her locker and throwing her gown and scrub cap in the yellow bin.

The atmosphere of the bar was different; there was a funky smell in the air of stale beer. The speakers were letting off a soft rhythmic beat that filled the room, the sound of snooker balls hitting each other on the far side of the room echoed in Greg’s ears. Their little group was surrounded by all different people of the hospital. People he saw on a day-to-day basis but he wondered, why did he feel so relaxed here?

Sara handed a cold beer with a smile and he smiled back as a thank you and took a long gulp.

In this moment, in a small but busy bar, with the beer comfortable in his hand and surrounded by his colleagues, his_ friends_; listening to Sara and Abby bicker with each other, Sophie laughing loudly at the poorly told joke Max had just told her and Greg felt pretty content. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg Sanders is a second year intern at The Desert Palm Hospital and for some strange reason, he has a slight case of déjà vu of a brown-haired man with a Texan accent and this is basically the story on how Greg met his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! (this isn't beta'd and checked over a million and one times)
> 
> a tiny mention of needles, non-major character death, surgery, seizures and blood (blink and you'll miss it)

The rest of the week went by just as fast as the previous one.

Greg found himself in his bedroom staring blankly at his “The Elements 2002” calendar in front of him; small white boxes filled with thick black crosses and a date that stared back at him in the face. Only three weeks until the medical exam.

_Why was he nervous? _

He aced all his tests and exams back in high school, college and medical school; crammed in hours in the library on weekends, spent hours of his free time with Sara testing each other in their shared dorm room; it was tiny and cramped. But it was theirs. Music posters covered Greg’s side of the room and medical journals stacked his desk, however Sara’s side of the room was messy. Dirty clothes covered her bed and instead of posters, she had post-it notes with crappy handwriting sprawled on covering the walls. Greg remembers the butterfly fairy lights that she had above her bed.

But now he’s faced with the fears of this career-changing exam so that’s kind of why his stomach does flips every time he stares at it.

This is going to decide whether he carries on his journey to becoming a resident or if he has to do redo his internship year all over again.

A soft knock on his door interrupted his over-processing thoughts.

“Hey, you okay?” Sara asked, tilting her head to the side to listen. Greg gave her a soft smile and a nod.

“Remember that week in med school when we pulled an all-nighter in the library before the biology exam?”

Greg laughed under his breath at the memory.

“I thought I was gonna throw up from drinking all them cheap 7/11 energy drinks when I go into the hall,”

Sara pulled a face, scrunching up her nose.

“And I thought I was going to throw up if _you _threw up!”

“How are you a doctor again?” Greg teased. Sara rolled her eyes and poked him in the side.

“But don’t worry, okay? You’re gonna be great,” Sara said, nodding towards the big, fat letters that were covering the box dated for the 28th. She wrapped a single arm around his waist, pulling him closer to her body in comfort.

“So are you,” Greg smiled softly. “We both are,”

“You know, if we didn’t know you were gay G, you’d make the _cutest _couple,” A voice behind them disturbed the moment.

Abby giggled, making eyebrows at them both. Greg and Sara looked at each other, pulled a face in disgust and pulled apart from each other.

“Come on losers, we’re gonna be late!”

The group of interns followed Dr. Russell into the last room of the morning. Dr. Johnson was there stood at the side of the bed, talking quietly to the patient. His eyes flickered to Abby’s and she giggled under her breath. Greg rolled his eyes to himself.

“Dr. Sanders, this is your patient. Present,” Dr. Russell said with a smile.

Greg gave a small smile. “Trevor Burton, 45. In for a removal of a brain tumour that’s pressing on his frontal nerve, which is causing him to be a little bit… sensitive,” Greg eyes flickered widely between Dr. Johnson and Mr. Burton who was currently crying – no, not just crying. Full on sobbing with snot and short, shallows breath.

“I’-I’m s-s-orry… I’m n-not even t-that sad,” Trevor hiccupped, wiping the bottom of his very soggy nose on the back of his hand.

“That’s okay Mr. Burton, it’s a very normal side effect of the tumour pressing on that part of the brain. Dr. Sanders is going to look after you and prep you for this afternoon's surgery,” Dr. Johnson said with a kind smile, patting Trevor on the shoulder which caused Trevor to let out a loud sob, sinking down further into his bed.

Dr. Johnson with a bewildered look on his face excused himself from the room.

“Right my little interns,” Dr. Russell said after leaving the room and clasping his hands together.

“Medical exam is less than three weeks away so I want you to try and get in as much studying as you can in your free time, okay? Dr. Stevens, you are on chart duty today and make sure you spend some of your free time today _clocked in the library,” _Dr. Russell said with a raised eyebrow which caused Max to blush a little.

Max knew he hadn’t clocked any hours in the library in the last _week_.

“Dr. Sidle, you are covering the ER today; I want to see that subcutaneous suture perfected by the end of today's shift. Dr. Parker, after you’ve prepped your patient for her surgery; I want to see you in my office,” Abby paled, biting her bottom lip and slowly nodded her head in response. “and Dr. Sanders, you know what you need to do,” Dr. Russell nodded to the door behind him that currently held a very emotional older man.

Trevor’s lip queried as Greg pulled the needle and test tube filled with blood out from his arm. Greg’s eyes flicked to the tube and to Trevor’s face as he was trying to hold back the tears.

“Are you okay, Mr. Burton?”

Trevor nodded his head and waved him off. “Yes, yes,” He said after taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in his throat. “I wasn’t always this _emotional_. My girl – well my now ex-girlfriend couldn’t take it anymore and broke up with me. _After 4 years._ I remember her saying I was too in touch with my feelings. But I knew something was wrong, so when I got checked out by multiple doctors… because none of them believed me; they found that big ol’ guy in my head. She didn’t think I was overly sensitive anymore,” His laugh was sharp and bitter.

“But if I didn’t have a tumour, why wouldn’t it be okay that I was sensitive and emotional? Because I’m a man? The whole opinion on men that cry. Bullshit… Hey, have you ever cried?” Trevor asked.

Greg thought for a second, watching Trevor’s face; his face clouded with sadness. He grabbed a piece of cotton ball and placed it on the area he’d just pricked, holding it down to stop the bleeding.

“Yes, I have,”

_Yesterday. Last week. When he broke up with his college boyfriend after finding him with another man._

_Hell, Greg cried for a week after that._

“Hey, emotions are fine. Men are allowed to have them and that’s okay. Brain tumour or not,” Greg laughed which caused the corners of Trevor’s mouth to twitch into a smile.

* * *

“If I have to look at anymore text books about the side-effects of STI’s; I might just have to do brain surgery on myself to forget,” Max huffed, dropping his lunch tray onto the table; causing his ham sandwich to flop open. Abby rolled his eyes and laughed, taking a bite out of her red apple.

“I mean, that’s your punishment for not logging into the library,” Abby teased.

“What happened with Russell? Was this _thee_ talk?” Max quipped back, raising an eyebrow.

Abby sunk down in her chair, ignoring the question. Abby knew that sleeping with her attending was wrong and against many hospital policies but she just couldn’t help it. She had feelings for this man and it just wasn’t fair that they were in this position.

“Greg, you okay? You’re a little quiet,” Abby asked, ignoring Max’s teasing and enquiring.

Greg hummed in response, thinking of the conversation he had with Trevor earlier that day. He played with the satsuma in his hand, not really wanting to eat. He rolled it back and forth in his hands, throwing it back and to from one hand to the other. He eventually pulled the skin off and shoved the slices into his mouth.

“Hey, are we studying at your place tonight? I have wine,” Abby pitched with a grin.

“Yes, _please.” _

They conversated back and forth; Greg sent a quick message to his mom that he had ignored from that morning. Another message asking when he was going home to visit, a thought that pulled on his heart.

His phone and paged vibrated at the same time.

“Crap, I’ve got a code!” Greg jumped up from the table, clutching his pager in his hand. His heart thumping against his chest as he ran through the canteen and down the corridor towards his patient. His trainers taking him to a place that made his stomach do cartwheels and his heart in his throat.

“Shit, sorry!” Greg said breathlessly as he knocked into an older man and as if it was in slow motion; he locked eyes with the man, remembering the brown eyes as if he’d seen them before, but when? But he couldn’t stay and make sure the man was okay because _he had to make sure his patient wasn’t dying._

The sight was something that Greg had seen before.

Trevor was seizing. There was around 5 doctors or nurses, or _whoever_ surrounding him, getting him onto his side with a pillow between his legs.

“What the hell is going on?” Dr. Johnson’s voice boomed the room. His presence being known.

“We need to get Mr. Burton in the OR right now!” Dr. Johnson ordered and in a second; his bed was disconnected from the wall and the heart rate monitor followed with him.

Greg quickly scrubbed in; scrubbing furiously underneath his nails, making sure that the water was boiling.

His gown and gloves were fitted by one of the other doctors in the OR. Dr. Johnson was stood and ready to go at the top of the bed where an unconscious Trevor was lying.

Greg was memorized. This wasn’t his first time in this kind of surgery and he certainly wouldn’t get used to the sight of someone’s _brain _with all their blood vessels and veins.

“I’ve got a bleeder! Jesus, the brain is starting to swell,” Dr. Johnson’s pitched voice disturbed his thoughts.

Panic filled the room, the team moved in clockwork. His body took him to the crash-cart grabbing the small metal paddles.

“Sanders, shock him now! Let’s go!”

Greg looked at the screen behind him, watching how drastically the BP was dropping.

“Clear!”

The sound of the defib machine echoed in his ears.

Greg collapsed on the plastic chair, taking off his light blue scrub cap and slouching down, throwing his head back against the wall behind him.

Dr. Johnson walked out from the room he was in, mumbling something to one of the other doctors. He saw Greg in the corner of his eye, noticing his body language. He parted ways with the doctor and made his way to sit next to Greg. They were quiet for a couple of minutes until Dr. Johnson spoke up.

“I can’t say it gets better or easier when you lose a patient,”

“I don’t think there’s anything you can say. No offence, Dr. Johnson,” Greg mumbled under his breath. He stared at his black and white converse. Tapping his canvas shoe against the tiled floor. He rubbed a hand over his tired, wrecked face and looked at Dr. Johnson.

“No offence taken,” he said with a friendly smile. He put a reassuring hand on Greg’s shoulder and squeezed it. There wasn’t anything Dr. Johnson could say. His patient _died._ There was nothing more they could have done and that’s what Dr. Johnson will tell his loved ones and their lives won’t be the same. His ex-girlfriend’s life won’t be the same.

_I’m so sorry but we did everything that we could._

_The scans didn’t show how extensive the tumour was._

_There was too much damage and his body couldn’t handle it._

This wasn’t Greg’s first rodeo.

He felt a lump form in his throat, restricting his breathing. A pain in his chest and warm tears filled his eyes. And that was okay. It was okay to cry.

Laughter filled their tiny lounge, Max was sprawled across the purple Aztec patterned rug, he played with the tassels at the end, mindlessly. Abby was sat next to him with her legs crossed in her lap, she looked relaxed. Out of scrubs and in an oversized hoodie and leggings. Sara in the swirled love chair with her old-tattered throw, the one she had throughout her teenage years, across her body and Greg was lying flat on his back on the couch, comfy in his old Stanford over the head hoodie, his long body filling the two-seater so his legs hung off the arm.

Two bottles of wine empty on the coffee table.

“A 72-year-old man is scheduled to have a colonoscopy to investigate the cause of his iron deficiency anaemia,” Sara asked from her placement card with a slight slur in her tone.

“Magnesium citrate for 24 hours before procedure,” the other three answered without a thought. They all looked at each other and laughed loudly.

Another shift done and Greg couldn’t wait for the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all again and enjoy! [i even have a csi blog!](https://csilevelthree.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! (this isn't beta'd and checked over a million and one times)
> 
> a tiny mention of non-major character death & surgery

“Do you think soulmates are a real thing?” Greg asked, throwing the tattered green tennis ball at the wall. He caught it in his hand as it bounced back.

Sara coughed loudly, spilling a bit of coffee out of her mouth. “A-are you asking for a logical or scientific point of view?” She asked with a hoarse voice from choking.

“I don’t know… maybe logical,” Greg shrugged to himself, knowing that Sara couldn’t see him.

“You know the landlord isn’t going to like tennis ball shaped dents in the wall,” Sara piped up, giving him a knowing look. Greg huffed but stopped anyway and shoved the tennis ball into his hoodie pocket.

“Greg, in that big brain of yours, you don’t just ask a question like that,”

Greg sat up onto his elbows from where he was lying down on the couch and gave his full attention to Sara who was sat at the small, glass dining table across the room.

He liked this sight of her. Relaxed and peaceful. Dark, brown messy hair tied back in a bun with a few loose strands falling at the side, her favourite city of Vegas mug in her hand that had a chip on the ring, it was filled with black, Blue Hawaiian – Greg’s favourite brew and he didn’t just share that with anyone, and there was a medical journal sprawled across the surface filled with highlighted tabs in all the different pages.

“There was a patient a couple of weeks ago. God… he was _so,_” Greg paused, vividly remembering the smile and the eyes. “And he had this southern accent but the thing is… I feel like I keep seeing him around the hospital. Last week and even the day before yesterday,”

“What were you doing when you saw him?” Sara asked with a raised eyebrow. Getting at that maybe, Greg was just imagining it.

Greg thought, pursing his lips, not wanting to answer in case Sara dismissed it. Sara noticed this but carried on anyway in encouragement.

“Well maybe, if you see him again, just go and talk to him. What’s the worst that could happen?”

* * *

“I am honestly _so _ready for some drinking tonight,” Abby signed heavily as she slumped herself down at the black, wheeled chair. The interns had only a few hours left of their last shift and they were ready for the weekend off.

“What time are we going to Fred’s?” Max asked, not paying any attention to her as he filled out one of his patient’s charts.

“We’re not going to Fred’s.” Abby said with a playful smirk across her lips. “I thought maybe we should go somewhere _extravagant_,”

Greg rolled his eyes, listening to the conversation between the two adults. He was feeling irritated today. Sara nudged him with her arm.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Sara smiled. They could stay home and study but a headache had been brewing in the front of his skull over the last few hours, his eyes were sore and dry and his body felt stiff after being on his feet for the last 10 hours. He could do with the loose, warm feeling of a soft dance beat and fruity flavoured cocktail in his hand.

He heard the word _Bellagio_ and _happy hour_ tossed into the conversation that the other adults were having that was being led by Abby, he _thinks_, but to be honest, he’s not really listening. His body was tired; _he _was tired. His brain was tired and that didn’t happen very often. The last week had been long, with studying in-between his shifts, spending endless hours in the lab and trying to scrub in as many surgeries he could. As well as trying to keep his social life exciting and up to date.

With his body leaning against the counter; he stared at the white OR board in front of him. It was filled with black marker, some smudged from surgeries that were either completed or cancelled. There were an odd few left for the day and he was looking forward to scrubbing in on Dr. Russell’s appendectomy that was scheduled in later that day. He was hoping Dr. Russell would let him lead this as one he’s been practising his stitch.

An obnoxious giggle and the voice that Greg has had in his head for the last couple of weeks disturbed his thoughts. He turned and he thought his heart was immediately going to jump out of his throat. That man, the one with the golden-brown eyes, the short cut brown hair; the one he kept seeing, was stood right there talking – _flirting – _with Abby.

He had a sweet, toothy grin across his face and Abby was staring at him with heart-eyes, soaking in every word. Greg rolled his eyes to himself again.

_Of course, he’s straight._

Sara looked at Greg with a surprised look on her face. Like ultimately, she didn’t believe him in the first place of his unrealistic story. However, she remembered him like Greg did. Sara gave him a look to say _is this him? _and Greg nodded slightly, looking down at something on the counter, trying to not meet his face but eventually, he did look up.

The brown eyes flicked up towards Greg and he gave Greg a familiar smile with a fixed gaze as if he was feeling and thinking the same as Greg.

“I’m looking for Mr. Galloways; he was involved in a stabbing earlier today,”

“Oh yeah. He’s in ro-,”

“We need to see some ID first, we can’t just give you a room number,” Greg interrupted Abby, shooting her a quick, stern look. Abby blushed, slumping down lower in her seat in embarrassment.

“I’m Nick Stokes from the LVPD crime lab,” Nick said, showing Greg and the rest of the interns his chained ID.

He was right. “I’m tryin’ to solve a case and with Mr. Galloways bein’ my one and only suspect. I kinda need to see him,”

“I can take him,” Abby offered, leaping out of her chair.

“Haven’t you got a consult with Dr. Higgins?” Sara spoke up, raising an eyebrow. Abby looked at her with a confused expression.

“I don’t thin- “

“I’m sure Dr. Sanders can do it, he’s not doing anything important right now, are you?” Sara interrupted the younger girl and smiled towards Greg who was looking at her a bit bewildered.

_You’re the best._

“Nothing at the moment, I’ll show you where he’s been taken too, Mr. Stokes,”

Nick nodded as a thanks and followed the interns lead.

Greg lead him down the corridor to where the ICU patients were being kept.

“Weren’t you here a couple of weeks ago?” Greg asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Greg needed something to confirm that he wasn’t going crazy.

Nick shrugged. “I’ve been here a couple times,”

_Strange. _Greg thought to himself.

Then something clicked in Greg’s big ol’ brain. “You’re the window guy! I remember now; you were trying to get out of your neuro exam,” Greg beamed with a laugh.

Nick laughed with him.

“That was me,”

And that was all the confirmation that Greg needed. This was the man that he kept seeing throughout the hospital. But why?

“How are you doing… after that?” Greg frowned to himself. _Bit of a stupid question to ask Gregory._

“I’m still here and kickin’ man,”

“Here is Mr. Galloways room; he’s pretty heavy sedated at the moment so I’m not sure you’ll get much out of him but I hope you’ll get what you came for,” Greg said with a soft smile.

Nick looked at him, staring at his eyes.

“I think I might have,”

* * *

“So, what’s next, Dr. Sanders?”

“I would invert the stump into the cecum and pull up on the purse strings,” Greg answered proudly.

“Go on then,” Dr. Russell pushed with an encouraging smile.

Greg felt on top of the world. He finished the procedure with no problems and scrubbed out of the OR. He felt giddy. Still the headache he had been suffering most of the day was still there but it was soon pushed out of the way with that giddiness.

Greg turned a corner and found a very tired looking man sitting on one of the chairs against the wall. He was staring at the door that marked room 2045 that was currently sitting Mr. Galloways – well it was until he flatlined before the investigator could get into him.

He’s seen this sight before and his feet took him towards the man.

“I’m sorry about your suspect,” Greg announced. Nick jumped at the voice and Greg apologised.

Nick waved the apology off with his hand and shrugged.

“It happens… It’s not often we get them alive, sometimes you can ask questions and get information and sometimes you just don’t get anythin’,”

Greg felt brave in his next few words.

“It looks like you could do with a drink… If you’re off the clock, you can join me and my friends. We’re heading to the Bellagio,” Greg offered, leaning on the wall at the side of Nick.

“I could do with a drink man,” Nick replied, sighing heavily and weakly smiled up at him.

* * *

“So, what does a crime investigator do exactly?” Greg asked, swirling the tiny rainbow coloured umbrella around in his pink, sparkly liquid. The girls were out on the dancefloor with Max, dancing to some retro beat that filled the small lounge. Greg watched from the bar; his feet weren’t in the mood to dance tonight.

Nick snorted, taking a sip of his beer.

“We investigate crimes,” Nick teased with a smirk.

Greg rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his own drink. It wasn’t that strong, tasted more like juice than anything but that’s what the cocktails were like.

“No shit, Sherlock. Oh! Sherlock! Do you wear a long trench coat with a deerstalker hat, going around solving crimes and arresting the bad guys?” Greg teased in a playful tone.

Nick laughed and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

“We don’t get the bad guys all the time; sometimes cases take _weeks _but then when it’s good, we solve it that night. But when we do and all the missin’ puzzle pieces come together. The feelin’… It’s like King Kong on cocaine,” Nick said proudly.

“What it’s like savin’ people? I bet that’s a rush?” Nick questioned, turning the question over to Greg.

“God… it’s…,” Greg paused, thinking of the best way to describe it. “It’s… what I think I was born to do and it’s such an electric feeling when a patient leaves the hospital better because _of what I did; _I saved that person, whatever I did and whatever I gave them, I did that. No one else, it’s like… _King-Kong on cocaine_,” Greg laughed, repeating the same words Nick had just said.

Greg’s grin soon disappeared, remembering earlier that day.

“But not everyone can be saved,” He mumbled under his breath, swinging back the last bit of his drink.

Nick listened and gave him a sympathetic smile like he understood exactly how Greg felt.

“You know how I would describe it?” Nick pondered. “_Altruistic_,”

Greg felt a blush creep up his neck and across his cheeks. He hoped Nick didn’t notice. Or maybe if he did, he thought Greg was just warm from the alcohol.

“You want another one?” Nick nodded to Greg’s empty glass. Before Greg could stop him, Nick had already called the barman over.

They had two more rounds and Greg was starting to feel giddy. The girls and Max had come over for another round and then quickly disappeared back to the dance floor.

“Shit… he was… tied to the” _Hiccup._ A giggle bubbling up in his throat when he was remembering _that _case. “Bed and I don’t mean some light stuff man.” Nick laughed, shaking his head. His body felt loose and his head was spinning slightly.

“He…” _Hiccup. “_Shit, I can picture it in my mind again… The poor guy was tied to the bed posts by his ankles _and _wrists, like…” _Hiccup. “_Ya know them toys ya had as a kid that ya can stretch the legs and arms as far ya could and ya always ended up snappin’ it back in ya friend’s face. It was like that!” Nick barked out a loud laugh, slapping his knee. His voice was slurred and the Texan accent he had was thicker, bolder. His eyes were hooded and he had a bright smile on dancing across his lips.

Greg laughed, clutching his stomach and wiping the stray tears that had fell from his eyes. The story that Nick was telling him. He’d never heard anything like it.

“Please tell me ya’ve had somethin’ like that!”

Greg shook his head furiously, he wobbled slightly on his chair and had to grab hold onto the side of the bar for leverage.

“I’ve had my fair share of sexual injuries,” Greg blurted with a slur in his voice, laughing at himself.

Nick looked at him bewildered, a deer in headlights stare on his face and then burst out laughing.

“Fuck! Not like that,” Greg quickly shot back, feeling another brush creep up his neck and cheeks. This time it was hard to not notice and Nick gave him a fond look.

When it was time to leave, Abby was whining that she was hungry and that she wanted McDonald’s. She tugged at Greg’s sleeve and pouted with puppy eyes until he gave in. Greg rolled his eyes at her because this happens all the time. Greg offered an invite to Nick but he shook his head.

“It’s time to call it a night,” Nick announced, sliding off his stool but his body was telling him something else as Greg grabbed him by the arm to steady him.

“Do you need some help?” Greg giggled with a playful smile.

Greg held Nick’s body close to him with his arm wrapped tightly around his back and under his arms so that Nick’s arm was wrapped around Greg’s neck. Nick’s body felt heavy and warm against his. He smelt of a mixture of the bar and sweat but also a citrus aftershave. They walked towards the pick-up area outside of the building.

“Where do you live?” Greg asked. Nick twisted his eyebrows and frowned, shaking his heavy head. He leaned down and muttered something to the driver. The driver nodded and Nick opened the back-passenger door.

“This was fun man, let’s do it again!” Nick said brightly, clutching onto said door to keep him steady.

“You know where to find me,”

Nick nodded with closed eyes. Greg noticed the way his body was swaying where he was stood. The tiredness starting to take over his body… Well that was until the man tripped up over his own feet and landed face first into the back of the cab, Greg shot an apology to the annoyed looking driver and quickly shut the door behind him.

He watched the yellow cab drive away; he turned to leave and join the others until he noticed something on the ground.

Greg picked up the piece of plastic, frowning. He turned it around in his hand and was met with a small profile photo on the front and it read:

_Las Vegas Police Department_

_Nick Stokes_

_CSI level 3_

“Huh,” Greg hummed to himself. Looks like he’ll be seeing the Texan sooner than he thought.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg Sanders is a second year intern at The Desert Palm Hospital and for some strange reason, he has a slight case of déjà vu of a brown-haired man with a Texan accent and this is basically the story on how Greg met his soulmate.
> 
> a small word regarding homophobia appears but it's very tiny.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! (this isn't beta'd and checked over a million and one times)

Greg didn’t know how he found himself standing in front of the Las Vegas Police department.

I mean, it took him a good day and a half to recover from his heavy hangover and to even muster up the courage.

He wasn’t being weird or slightly stalker-ish. No. He was returning something to a friend – well that’s if you could class Nick as a friend after only hanging out once and having only one real conversation.

This was a different environment for Greg; yes, similar in certain aspects but very different. Which is probably why Greg was nervous, not that he was seeing Nick again. Nope. Not at all. But that’s what he was telling himself.

He took a deep breath before pushing the glass door of the building; the sound of the machines humming and beeping filled his ears, there were people in white lab coats, like his own he wore at the hospital, in all the different glass walled rooms. He was in awe watching all the different people working. He jumped out of his skin at the sound of a gun being fired and his head shot around to where the sound came from. He saw a man wearing one of the same white lab coats with short, curly sandy-blonde hair, stood with protective wear on his face and a gun in his hand.

“Firing two!” He shouted and another fire was shot into a plastic container filled with water. Greg watched the man fire the gun again, he didn’t jump again but his heart definitely skipped a beat.

He walked a little further and saw two people his big ol’ brain recognized. A woman with curly strawberry blonde hair, she was standing next to a tall, dark-skinned man with another man who had choppy black hair. He was sat on a stool at a large, slanted desk and the three adults were staring at a large screen on the wall in front of them. Video footage flickered on the screen. They were laughing with each other and the woman’s eyes flirted with the taller man and a wicked smile played on her painted red lips.

After walking around a corner, he found the place he was looking. The front desk. A lady was sat on a chair, with a corded phone between her cheek and her shoulder. She had short, faded brown hair, the sight of her natural colour coming from the roots, and black framed glasses. She looked petite in the huge chair. Her name tag on her chest read her name “Judy”. Greg waited patiently at the counter until she was finished with her call.

“Hi, how can I help you?” Her high-pitched voice asked. Greg fiddled with the ID card between his fingers.

“I’m looking for Nick Stokes,”

Judy furrowed her eyebrows and she frowned. “We have a strict policy here Sir, I can’t te- “

“No, no. I’m a friend. My names Greg,” Greg said with a friendly smile, vividly showing the ID in his hand.

“I have something for him. We went out for drinks the other night and he dropped something and I just wanted to return it to him,”

Her face softened and she returned the smile. “Well, why didn’t you say that in the first place, silly?” She grabbed the corded phone again and pressed a couple of numbers with her painted finger.

“He’s just finishing up in the garage,” Judy said. Greg thanked her and just as he turned around, a stocky man in an officer’s uniform came bombarding over with a deep, booming voice, knocking slightly into Greg’s smaller body. Greg looked at him with a deer in headlights expression so he quickly stepped away from the counter, apologising profusely to the officer for getting in the way. Nope, he was not used to this environment at all. The quicker he could leave the better.

He found a set of chairs to sit on while he waited. He bounced his trainer against the tiled floor as he watched the people worked, he listened to the machines and the noises they were making. His thoughts were disturbed when a hand shook his shoulder.

Once again, he found himself jumping out of his skin. He jumped in his seat and found himself looking at them brown eyes. Nick had an amused look across his face.

“You know it’s not funny to scare people!” Greg huffed out a laugh, holding a hand to his chest as he tried to calm his heart rate.

The corners of Nick’s mouth quirked up as he was trying to hold in a laugh.

“Sorry… you just looked so…” Nick stopped and shrugged, a slight pink blush on his cheeks. Greg finally got a good look at him. He was wearing dark blue overalls with dirty, latex gloves. He had some dirt mixed with a slight shear of sweat across his forehead.

“I’ve never been here before,” Greg admitted.

“It ain’t like the hospital,” Nick noted. Greg rolled his eyes and laughed properly this time. “How do you know where I was?”

The realization hit Greg as to why he was actually here. He reached out to his back-jean pocket and took out the ID card.

“You dropped this the other night… you know, when you fell in the back of that cab,” Greg raised an eyebrow at Nick, holding the card in his hand.

It was time to Nick to roll his eyes. He took the card out of Greg’s hand and shoved it into the pocket of his overalls. A slight pink tint in his cheeks.

“Thanks for returning it man, I appreciate it. My boss woulda had my ass for losing it,”

Greg shrugged nonchalantly.

It was a little awkward until Nick spoke up.

“Hey, you eaten?”

And how that’s they ended up in a breakfast diner being served unlimited brewed coffee and Greg was on his _second _stack of pancakes. Apparently, Greg didn’t get the memo that all the guys that worked with the LVPD went to the same diner because they were _everywhere. _They filled the battered, red booths of the diner and the front counter where a tired-looking waitress refilled an officer’s mug after he let out a loud whistle to get her attention and pointed to his black stained mug in front of him.

“Manners don’t cost a damn dime, Arthur!” the waitress said with a stern look.

The chatter was loud and the TV that was hanging above the counter played the latest baseball game.

Nick yawned in the back of his hand; his eyes watering trying to fight it and he hoped the black coffee kicked in soon.

He apologised again to Greg.

“Early call outs get me too man, don’t worry,”

Nick eyebrows furrowed and then he laughed, shaking his head.

“I ain’t been asleep yet,”

Greg’s face twisted in confusion and looked at Nick dumbly.

“I work the graveyard shift, I was just finishin’ a case when ya came in,” Nick said covering his mouth with the back of his hand _again. _His accent sounded like it was thicker the more alert he was.

“_Oh. _What’s that like?” Greg asked, taking a short sip of his coffee.

Nick shrugged.

“I’ve been doin’ it for too long. I don’t think I could do anythin’ else. Once ya body clock is used to the difference, ya don’t really notice it. I’m guessin’ you’ve never done a night shift before?”

Greg shook his head.

“Not like _that. _But my shifts are long enough to go into the night. They’re normally around 35-40 hours,”

Nick nodded as if he understood that feeling.

Nick scratched the back of his head with his free hand. “God I can’t remember the last time I did a double – let alone a triple… but I feel it in my bones I’m due one soon,” He laughed.

The conversation was easier from there. They talked a lot about work and how they picked their careers.

“Did ya always wanna become a doctor?” Nick asked, shoving some scrambled eggs into his mouth.

“I did, yeah. I don’t think my parents expected it though. My dad worked in boating and he always wanted me to join him but it just wasn’t my thing. Don’t get me wrong, I love surfing and scuba-diving but it was more of a hobby,”

“You surf in Vegas?” Nick snorted.

Greg giggled. “I wish but no; back home in California,”

“I knew there was somethin’ about the accent…,” Nick said with a twinkle in his eye, staring at Greg. Greg felt his heart skip another beat but this time it was a good beat. Greg smiled softly at Nick, staring back at him.

“I could say the same thing to you,” Greg said in a hushed tone. There was a feeling creeping up his stomach and in his chest. It felt like it was just the two of them in the room.

Nick’s face lit up.

“Nah, you got me! If ya couldn’t tell. Born and breed Texan man,”

“I mean, I never woulda guessed,” Greg teased, mocking the accent. Nick rolled his eyes but chuckled anyway.

“What brought you to Vegas?” Nick continued.

“The hospital and my best friend Sara. We met in the campus library at college on a Sunday afternoon. I learnt we were doing the same degree and we stayed up that same night studying until the head librarian kicked us out for loitering.” Greg shook his head and laughed under his breath at the memory. “We applied for different internships and Palm offered the best one, it would have been a mistake if we said no,”

“So, you and Sara are not?” Nick asked with a raised eyebrow, making a back and forth movement with his finger.

“God no, she’s like my _sister. _Please don’t put that image in my head,_” _Greg said with a playful, disgusted tone. Sticking his tongue out in disgust.

Greg couldn’t read the expression properly on Nick’s face. Was it hopefulness or just generally interested?

“No girlfriend then?”

He was taken back by the question but Greg shook his head.

_This was literally the best time Greg, just say it!”_

“No boyfriend either,” Greg said within a short-off whisper that was just between himself and Nick and that was it. Nick’s reaction would be _the _reaction. Greg would know where he stood with the man with however, he reacted.

Nick’s face blanked and his eyes shifted between the many people, uniform-wearing people, that were around them as if he was nervous or scared.

Nick gave him a soft smile and took a piece of bacon into his mouth. Greg stared at him blankly as he felt his stomach drop. That was not the reaction he wanted but he was happy that at least he didn’t run for the hills and say a few words that would make Greg’s stomach contents projectile out of his mouth. Greg knew those words too familiar and he didn’t like that. He wasn’t expecting a parade or welcoming arms, but a friendly smile would do him justice.

_“Don’t fucking touch me, you queer!” _

_The younger Greg flinched at the horrid words._

Greg shivered in his seat at the thought, whether Nick noticed. He didn’t question it.

Nick yawned again and Greg thought it was for the best to end their breakfast. He called over the waitress and asked for the bill. The two men bickered back and too about who was paying but Nick ended up sliding his card to the red-haired waitress while Greg was looking for the cash in his wallet.

“Next time you can get it,” Nick promised, putting his card back into his wallet.

Greg’s eyes widened and a little smile teased his lips.

_He wants to see you again!_

With their bellies full of greasy breakfast food and Greg feeling a bit skittish with one too many coffees in his system. They said their goodbyes in the parking lot. Greg didn’t want to hover, he really didn’t but he was glad he did after Nick walked away to his truck.

“Oh, hey Greg,” Nick shouted as he turned back around to Greg. He jogged back towards Greg. “Ya got your phone?”

Greg nodded dumbly. Like why wouldn’t he have it?

“Well can I have it?” Nick laughed breathlessly from the short jog. Greg pulled out his phone with a confused look on his face and handed it over to Nick. He watched as Nick pressed a few numbers and letters and then handed it back over to Greg with a grin.

“See you round, Dr. Sanders,”

Greg gaped at the other man as he watched him walk away back to his truck, his phone still upright in his hand unlocked with a white screen shouting at him with the message “New Contact” on the front.

_CSI Nick Stokes _

With a _rainbow_ emoji next to it.

Smooth Nicholas. Smooth as _fuck_.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg Sanders is a second year intern at The Desert Palm Hospital and for some strange reason, he has a slight case of déjà vu of a brown-haired man with a Texan accent and this is basically the story on how Greg met his soulmate.

The new number burned a hole in Greg’s pocket.

It had been _at least_ a week since his last meeting with Nick and he wasn’t avoiding him. Not really. It had just been a _really_ crazy week at work. The date on the calendar was looming closer and closer and it felt suffocating to Greg. A tightness in his chest that made his breathing short and quick and a pounding his head that wouldn’t just last for a few hours, more like a day or two. One more week and it would be the day. All he had to do was take the stupid exam and hope for the best. It wasn’t like it was the first one he’s ever taken. But that feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach was creeping up on him and not in the best of ways.

He was helping with an endless number of patients, scrubbing in on surgeries and he was just about to start his week in neonatal.

It wasn’t like he had meant to avoid Nick. The days where he was busy, he honestly did forget.

It was a busy week.

He had very little sleep.

Which is why Sara found Greg that morning asleep at the dining table; medical books piled up high and Greg’s leather-bound journal open that had lines and _lines _of highlighted sentences.

Sara smiled weakly at the sight of the younger man who was currently softly snoring and bent over the glass table in a sure as hell uncomfortable position, with his head in his folded arms. If they didn’t have work, she would have nice enough to at least leave him for another hour. But they did have work so unfortunately, it wasn’t a lie in for Greg.

She put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

That didn’t get a response, just a snorted noise from him.

She rolled her eyes and shook him again, with more force. “Come on Greg, we’re gonna be late for work,”

“_Yes_… Touch me right there,” Greg sleepily giggled, lolling his head around his arms.

Sara’s eyes widen and she gave the sleeping man a look in disgust.

“Gregory Hojem Sanders!” She shouted at the top of her voice. Greg jumped up from the position he was in, knocking over the pile of books onto the floor with his frantic, waving arms.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Greg glared at her with squinted eyes, a hand on his chest and the other hand rubbing his tired eyes.

“We’re gonna be late for work… and you were having a sort of…uh nice dream,” Sara snickered, pulling a face. Greg blushed from the neck up and muttered something under his breath.

“Maybe staying up until 3am isn’t the best idea, is it?” Sara said in a mothered tone and a raised brow.

Greg rolled his eyes and began to collect the fallen books. He ignored her.

“I know this exam is important to you and your work… I know it’s important, but take care of yourself. Remember what happened last time,” She gave Greg a look he was more known too.

This wasn’t the first time he’d over-worked himself to this point. The first month in his internship was difficult and it really did test their friendship. Greg is and will always be grateful to have Sara as his best friend. She kept him grounded and he appreciated that.

Greg took a quick shower and they were out in the car in less than half an hour.

It was quiet drive to work but it wasn’t awkward.

Well, it wasn’t awkward until Sara spoke up.

“So, who was you dreaming about?”

Greg felt himself blush a deep red and shook his head. He sunk lower into his seat.

“Nobody,” He muttered under his breath.

She took a pause before speaking up again. A smirk playing on her lips.

“Was… Was it the guy from the hospital and the other night at the bar? Was it your _soulmate_?”

“Oh my god, can we not have this conversation?” Greg groaned, throwing his head back against the headrest. He crossed his arms over in a huff and stared out the window.

“Is that where you were the other day too? With that guy?” The tone of her voice was high and playful.

“Was he at least good?”

“Sara!” Greg squeaked, giving her a scandalous look. “Please, I’m begging here!”

Sara laughed, high and bright. She was enjoying herself.

“It’s not like that,” Greg mumbled. “We’re kind of friends, I don’t even know if he’s gay.”

Sara gave him a soft apologetic look. He knew she was teasing but there was still that thought in the back of his mind.

“Anyway, how _was_ your date with the paramedic?” Greg shot back with a tongue sticking out.

Sara spluttered and choked on her giggles. Greg felt satisfied with himself.

The interns were getting ready for rounds in the locker room.

Abby was quieter than her usual self. Greg shot Sara a knowing look and she just shrugged.

“I don’t get involved,” Sara whispered to Greg. She knew something had gone on between Abby and Dr. Johnson, but with things like that; she didn’t like to get involved. She was quiet through rounds.

She presented her patient for the day; 78-year-old Edith who had a fall at the resident’s home. Edith was a regular patient here; Greg had been on her case before when she came through the ER with the flu.

“Oh, I don’t know why you folk are fretting over a little ditz like me!”

Dr. Walker, who was head of ortho, gave Edith a soft smile.

“We love to fret over ya, Edith. It’s always a pleasure!”

“It’s a pleasure to look at these good-looking doctors,” Edith grinned cheekily, winking towards Greg and Max.

Max blushed and coughed nervously into his hand. Greg didn’t mind much. Edith knew he was gay after the first time he treated her.

“Can’t I have the curly-haired one?” Edith begged, batting her eyelashes up to Dr. Walker, with a nod towards Max. He looked at her with a surprised expression and his eyes shot between Edith and Dr. Walker as in _please don’t. _

“I’m sorry Edith, Dr. Stevens is in the ER today. Maybe another time,”

Edith huffed sourly and shrugged.

“What can ya do?”

With the rest of the interns with their patients, either doing tests or prepping them for surgery; Greg made his way to the one place he really wasn’t looking forward to going to this week.

His hand twitched at his phone in his scrub pocket, to a number he thought would give him a little lift. But he shook the thought quickly out of his head.

“Be nice to the little people. They believe in magic and imagination. However, some of too little to even start believing yet. we’re in a fairy-tale here in peds. Please respect that,” Dr. Robbins said with a stern, but friendly voice before entering the room with Greg’s patient of the day in. Dr. Robbins was the attending of paediatrics. She was sharp and she had such a big heart. Greg admired her for the work she had done and followed her research into fetal surgery. She would always have a monkey pin attached to her navy-blue scrubs. She played with it with the children and they always laughed.

Greg normally felt brave and on a high but when he stared at the baby boy, who was born 6 weeks early, in the incubator; connected to endless wires and machines that measured his stats. He felt a little less brave and a little more scared.

“Dr. Sanders, why don’t you spend some time with Jacob? I think he’ll enjoy the company,” Dr. Robbins suggested.

Jacob’s stats had slowly gone back to normal since the panic earlier that day. But still, they weren’t great.

“His heart rate isn’t in the place I want it to be,” Dr. Robbins sighed and talked to herself as she stared at the monitor above the incubator. It was a steady motion of 60’s.

Greg watched the monitors above and watched how the numbers paced along the black screen.

“Dr. Robbins… I was wondering – well I read this study that when the baby is held in a kangaroo hold it helps them to thrive. I was hoping that we could give that a try,” Greg suggested with a nervous tone to his voice. Dr. Robbins raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“That’s something that we’ve not tried yet, Dr. Sanders. What a great idea, are you up for it?”

Greg sat in the large, padded chair next to the Jacob’s incubator and had his arms out ready for him.

“You ready?” Dr. Robbins asked, handing over the small body into Greg’s arms. “Watch his head, make sure your arm is under his bum,”

Dr. Robbins looked at Greg with an admiring look.

“It’s a good look, Dr. Sanders,” she teased, wiggling her eyebrows. “The code will go off if there’s any problems but I think you’re safe now,”

Greg held Jacob steady in his arms. It was quite difficult; there were still many wires attached to the small body. But Greg kept him close to his chest, nestled in a soft knitted blanket. Another study that Greg had recently read, that was talking to a baby in the womb or out, it soothed them.

“I wonder if you like the name Jacob. I used to hate my name Gregory when I was little because all the other kids would make fun of it, but then I learnt that the meaning for Gregory was “watchful” and then I realised it wasn’t that bad at all. My Nana Olaf would always tell me I would be a watchman but she would never tell me in what sense. Her psychic powers weren’t really up to scratch when she got a little older,”

Greg peered up at the monitor and it was steadily going up, nearly at 80!

The soft, constant beat of it kept Greg going.

“I think maybe… You’ll like the name Jacob, some of the things I’ve read and I think you’ll like the meaning of Jacob. _Holder of the heel,_” Greg might have imagined it but he thought the corners of Jacob’s mouth twisted up at him.

“We’ve contacted social services so they’re going to be coming in the next few hours about Jacob,” Dr. Robbins spoke up from the chart she was filling out.

Greg nodded slowly in response. His pinkie was still tightly engulfed by the tiny hand.

“He’s doing a lot better, Dr. Sanders. Great work today, I’m impressed,” Dr. Robbins fondly smiled at him. Greg thanked her and she left the room.

Abby was still quiet when the interns got back to the locker room to de-scrub out of their uniform. She didn’t even say goodbye to anyone before she quickly left with her bag and her keys. Greg swore he saw tears but he didn’t know if she wanted him to push the topic.

“You okay?” Sara asked Greg after tugging her burgundy jumper over her head. Greg nodded with a soft smile. A real one this time.

“Yeah, I’m good. I’ve had a good day today,” Sara gave him a soft touch on his shoulder with a little squeeze.

“See you at home?” Sara questioned. Greg finished changing into his normal clothes and threw his dirty scrubs in one of the wash bins in the locker room. He let out a stretched yawn and rubbed a hand of his tired face as he exited the locker room. His eyes were only closed for a second until his body bumped into another.

His eyes shot open and before he could apologise…

It wasn’t until the body turned around that his heart did that funny thing.

“I hope ya not avoiding me,” Nick said with a teasing smile and raised eyebrow.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg Sanders is a second year intern at The Desert Palm Hospital and for some strange reason, he has a slight case of déjà vu of a brown-haired man with a Texan accent and this is basically the story on how Greg met his soulmate.

Greg wasn’t a chaser. He had learnt that the hard way. Greg remembered chasing a young boy called Tom. He was tall, with broad shoulders, a sharp wit and a reputation to make himself available to any given guy. Greg learned that the hard way also. The first time they met was at a college dorm party; Sara practically dragged Greg to it and promised to clean their dorm for at least two weeks. Greg soon realised it because she had a crush on one of the TA’s but Greg let Sara have her moment. He was a supportive best friend after all. He remembered standing in the kitchen of the dorm with a cold beer in his hand, people watching until a tall boy took his notice. The tall boy gave him a hard stare with a raised brow and left the kitchen towards the patio area. Greg, followed of course and they talked for the rest of the night and that’s when Greg had his first college kiss.

They had a couple of dates and passionate nights but Greg soon realized, he was the chaser. He was always the one to make plans first, always the one to text and call first, he would always put Tom first and it wasn’t until he found Tom on top of another boy in his dorm room that whatever they had wasn’t so serious to Tom than it was to Greg and Greg would never forget that feeling. He switched that part of his life off for a while, to try and get over the heartbreak and the _embarrassment _and Greg promised himself he’d never feel like that again.

Greg promised that any future relationships weren’t going to be like that.

“I hope ya not avoiding me,” Nick gave the other man a sheepish smile. His body twisted in. He was quite clearly nervous. Getting more nervous the more Greg was quiet. But for once, Greg couldn’t talk. His heart was beating ten to the dozen. His palms were a little bit sweaty. He was not expecting Nick to turn up to his place of work, _again._

Greg gave the man a look over. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt with a leather jacket wrapped around his shoulders, with dark blue jeans and boots. The area below his eyes appeared dark and his eyes looked tired.

“I…,” Greg began, bringing himself back, he felt the stutter on his now, dry lips. “I… No, I’ve just been…. It’s good to see you,”

Nick’s sheepish smile turned into a grin.

“I was in the neighbourhood… around. It’s been a bad day, I was gonna ask if ya fancy a drink?”

Before Greg could answer.

“That’s if ya didn’t already have plans?” Nick wondered with a hopeful look on his face.

“I saved a baby today,” Greg beamed and with a toothy grin. “I think that calls for a victory drink,”

They ended up in a bar in Henderson, it was Nick’s choice as he was the one that needed the drink the most. A couple of beers in his system, Nick felt a bit more relaxed. His leather jacket now off and on the back of his stool and a more, relaxed smile on his lips. There was a band playing in the background – and it was _bad. _The four guys that were up on stage were dressed up as cowboys, one was playing a _banjo _and the one singing had a heavy twang in his voice.

Greg gave Nick a look.

“I bet you’re feeling at home with this,” Greg pointed with his thumb to the band behind him.

Nick laughed, shaking his head. “Hey, what’s country music ever done to you?”

Greg wasn’t really listening, of course. He was more interested in the conversation he was having with Nick.

“Thanks for comin’ with me, man. I really needed this after that shift,” Nick sighed, taking the last sip of his beer.

Greg shrugged as if to say, no problem.

“You wanna talk about it?” Greg asked, raising an eyebrow. Nick paused for a second, looking at Greg.

“Nah, it’s fine,”

Greg frowned at him. He placed his now empty beer next to Nick’s. His hand hovered over his, but Greg was too scared to finish the motion.

“Come on, you can tell me,”

Nick pursed his lips, thinking. He grabbed the bartender and ordered another two beers for them and began.

“It was a triple murder. And I can handle that. But this…,” He paused, taking a bigger gulp this time. Liquid courage.

“They were sorority sisters, just havin’ fun and partyin’ like they’re meant to. They were just havin’ clean, cut fun. That was until the party was disturbed with a group of guys that was in the opposin’ frat house and they weren’t havin’ fun anymore,” Nick sighed heavily, shaking the thoughts and images out of his head.

He blew out a single, shaky breath.

“They were just kids, y’know? They were havin’ a party like any college kid would and then they just stopped bein’ kids,” Nick quickly rubbed his face with his hand. Greg watched the man with sad look, still obviously affected by this case.

“I’m sorry, Nick,”

Nick just shrugged that off. “There’s nothin’ you can do, or that I can do. I’m here to solve the case, fight for the dead and put the bad guy away, that’s the least I can do,”

Nick waved his hand up in dismissal. “Now, I wanna hear about the baby ya saved,”

Greg beamed a grin and began his story. Nick looked at him in awe, watching his hands wave frantically around as he talked about Jacob. There was a look on Nick’s face that he couldn’t describe. His eyes still looked sad but he also looked excited and happy in the way that Greg was talking.

“If that’s the reason why ya haven’t text then ya forgiven,” Nick lets a small, slurred giggle escape his lips. Nick himself, was feeling a little bit braver. His body leaning more towards Greg and it was like they were in their own little bubble.

Greg slumped back in his seat, away from Nick’s space and rolled his eyes playfully.

“There’s a lot going on at work. I have a medical exam next week and I’m _freaking _out about it. It’s a big exam, there’s only a certain amount of spaces on the program and if we pass, we continue onto residency,”

“Ya save babies, ya can pass a silly little exam,”

Greg gave him a bashful look. “Thanks, but this is big. Once you become a resident, you have a lot more responsibility… I’ll have my own team of interns, people that used to be me fresh out of medical school with big dreams and sleep schedules. I’ll have to attend more lectures or conferences, it’s not only about patients now. It’s more the bigger picture,”

Greg paused. Realizing how much he was saying.

“Sorry, I’m rambling,” he mumbled.

Nick chuckled. “I like hearin’ it,”

Greg gave him a surprised look, chewing on his bottom lip as he felt his cheeks blush.

“Do you visit home often?” Greg asked, changing the subject.

Nick went quiet. “Not as much as my parents would like me too,”

Greg understood that. “Mine are the same. My mother, still has the cord attached,” Greg snorted into the lip of his bottle.

“My mom has enough kids and grandkids to keep her busy. An email every now and then is enough for her,”

“You got a big family?” Greg asked.

“Yeah, I got 6 siblings, one older brother an-”

Greg nearly spat his beer out of his mouth. “You have 6 siblings?! Did the TV not work in your house?”

Nick looked at him with wide eyes before choking out a loud laugh, the beer that was in his mouth, dripping down his chin. “Jesus Christ, Greg. Warn a guy will ya,” Nick coughed into his hand, getting his breath back and wiping the drool on his chin with a napkin.

“Sorry,” Greg said with a cheeky smile, not really meaning it and he had an amused look on his face.

“Five sisters and one older brother. I’m the baby of the family,” Nick continued.

“Wow, my mom would be so jealous…” Greg was shocked. He couldn’t imagine such a big family. The mixed feeling of jealousy and sadness for his mother crept up in him.

“You not got any?”

“No… No, I’m an only child. They tried though, many times. But you know,” Greg shrugged, twisting the bottle in his hand.

Nick nodded and they changed the subject again.

Greg learned that Nick went to Texas A&M University and Nick talked about his frat years there, he talked about the aggie ring on his finger and what sort of activities he classed as fraternity hazing. Greg told him how he once lived in New York and likes to collect coins.

“I also hate peanut butter,” Nick grimaced, pulling a face in disgust.

Greg’s face blanked and he stared at Nick. He became uncomfortable in his seat and Nick noticed this and a frown appeared on his face.

“I… I’m sorry, Nick. I can’t do this,” Greg paled, grabbing his jacket from the back of his stool. He jumped down and before turning his back to Nick.

“I don’t think I can be friends with someone who doesn’t like peanut butter,” Greg admitted, his lips quivering to stop a laugh that was bubbling in his front.

The expression on Nick’s face turned in seconds.

“You’re a dick, ya know that,” Nick shook his head, exhaling the breath he was holding. He grabbed his bottle and finished the last bit of it and threw it back on the counter. Greg was bent over his stool, shaking with laughter.

They laughed and talked and Greg reluctantly ended up listening to the band as they finished their set. He even found himself tapping his foot to the beat.

They parted ways, getting separate cabs and Greg found himself smiling all the way home.

Sara was tucked up cosy on the couch, with her old throw covering most of her body. Something was playing on the TV; a black and white film and it was playing with the volume low in the background.

Sara looked up from her position and squinted at him.

“Where have you been?”

Greg hung his jacket up near the others and shoved his sneakers in the cupboard.

“I’ve just been out for a couple of drinks… with Nick,”

Sara raised an eyebrow at him.

“He came to the hospital again,”

“Just be careful,”

Greg tried to ignore the remark. He knew Sara was looking out for him but he was just making friends. For now.

He didn’t give her a reply, just a grunt really and disappeared to his room.

Greg lay back on his bed, freshly showered and a little bit tipsy. He held his phone to his chest and felt a surge of confidence run through his veins. He unlocked his phone to his messages and began to type a message to that new contact in his phone. The sight of the rainbow emoji made his heart skip a beat.

**Greg**: thanks for letting me ramble :)

He thought it was a stupid text, like really fucking stupid but that was the only thing Greg’s stupid, tipsy brain could think of. He sighed to himself and flopped his phone back down onto his chest. It was only a few minutes until he felt the vibration of a new message come through.

**Nick**: I expect celebration drinks when you pass

Greg grinned from ear to ear. A fluttering in his stomach. He chewed the bottom of his lip between the teeth, his fingers hovering over the keyboard.

**Greg**: i’m picking the bar next time and there’s not gonna be a banjo in sight

He felt giddy as he read the text back to himself. Only a second later and a new reply came through.

**Nick**: I look forward to it.


	7. Chapter Seven

Over the next few days, the interns crammed in as much studying as they could possibly handle. Some time was spent in the chemical lab, in the on-call rooms but most of the time was spent crammed in the small apartment the three adults shared. They would do quick rounds with their flash cards and almost nearly every question was answered properly.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve not been okay the last couple days,” Greg stood against the door frame, with his arms cross and gave Abby a questioning look.

Abby sighed into her pink pillow, pulling the duvet up and over her head. Greg copied the sigh and moved himself to sit on the edge of her bed.

“Russell found out about Paul and I and the conversation we had was so… God, it felt like my _dad_ was telling me off,” Her voice was muffled under the duvet.

Greg bit down on his lip. This was a habit he had picked up the last couple of days. He grabbed the edge of the duvet and pulled it down, meeting Abby’s swollen red, tired eyes. Her bright blue eyes, now a faded grey.

Greg sighed again. He knew exactly what Russell would have said but he asked anyway; before he could speak up Abby interrupted him.

“Please don’t do that whole ‘told you so’ speech. I know you warned me when I first told you and it was stupid of me to still go through with it. It was a mistake but…”

Abby’s lips quivered as if she was ready to burst again.

“We’ve had to end it,” She half-shrugged, sniffling back the tears that had glossed over her eyes. “I was expecting that, I know it was wrong. What we were doing, he had the hierarchy and maybe Russell thought he was taking advantage of that but still. It’s against the hospital rules and I am only just an intern,”

Greg rolled his eyes softly at the last part. “You’re not just an intern. You’re smart as hell and you could put any one of us to shame. Don’t tell Sara that,”

Abby snorted a laugh and mimed zipping her lips closed.

“And you’re beautiful, any one of them doctors would be lucky as _hell_ to have you. Maybe this wasn’t the right doctor,”

Abby cried out a chocked laugh and said in a whiny tone. “But that’s the doctor I want,”

Greg chuckled lightly to her. “I know that dummy. Maybe it will work out in the future, maybe it won’t. There might be someone new next week when we go out, you never know.”

“You’re gonna make such a good boyfriend,” Abby hiccupped a laugh and wiped the snot underneath her nose with the back of her hand.

“What about Max?”

Abby pulled a face and that was the answer to Greg’s question.

When Greg woke up on the Friday of that week, the feeling of nausea spread throughout his body all the way from the tips of his toes to the top of his head and he had to take a few minutes taking some deep breaths to overcome the feeling. His bedroom was dark except for the tiny stripe of light coming through the blind from his window. He could hear shuffling from the next room which was Sara’s room; the shuffling he had actually been listening to it for the last half hour so he expected Sara to feel the exact same as him.

He could hear the coffee pot in the kitchen beeping away waiting for someone to take it off.

There was a soft knock on his door and a wet mess of brown/newly dyed blonde curls peered around his door. Sara was still feeling a little bit self-conscious of the new do as it was completely out of her comfort zone and she denied it wasn’t to impressive a certain paramedic but Greg knew her too well.

“Come on, Abby’s got the coffee ready,” Sara said.

After he was freshly showered; he felt buzzed from the two cups of coffee. He pulled his old brown Stanford hoodie over his head and tried to fix his spiked hair in the mirror; it was getting so long there wasn’t enough product in the world to fix the birds nest he was currently sporting.

When they got to the hospital, people were busy and patients were being seen and treated and Greg wished he was doing that rather than the latter. He shoved his jacket and bag into his locker, he leant against the cold metal to cool his warm forehead. Before putting his phone into his bag, it buzzed with a message and it gave Greg a warming feeling in his chest.

**Nick**: I just spent the last 6 hours looking for a gun in a garbage dump and now I can’t get rid of the smell of old pizza. Good luck in your exam. Not like you’re gonna need it.

Greg stared up at the black and white clock on the wall in front of him. The small handle was ticking slowly past the numbers. He stared at it until his eyes blurred. He then stared back at the questions in front of him. His eyes were dry, his wrist was starting to have a slight ache to it and there was a blister forming between his fingers as he pinched tightly on the HB pencil.

_An 85-year-old man is brought to the Emergency Department after a fall at his home. He had been on the floor all night, and was incontinent of urine. He had a myocardial infarction eight years ago. He takes aspirin, atorvastatin and ramipril. His pulse rate is 94 bpm and BP 106/76 mmHg._

He knew the answer. All he had to do with fill in the circle but the ache in his wrist turned to a burning feeling as he twisted it around in circles, rubbing it with the other hand. His eyes flickered over to the adult next to him, it was Sara of course. She gave him a strange look and nodded towards the paper in front of him. She looked up towards the invigilator and noticed she wasn’t paying attention, filing her pointed nails with a silver filer, and said in a hushed tone.

“There’s only two hours left,”

Greg flinched at the words. _Only two hours left. _He’s already been doing this for two hours; they did have a quick drink and toilet break after the first hour where he had to splash his paling face with some cold water and take deep breaths. He knew the three glasses of water before he went back into the room was a bad idea when he felt his bladder straining.

Max looked like he was struggling, a hand through his thick black curls, gripping tightly and he tapped his foot against the tiled floor rapidly. 

Abby looked calm; her long strawberry-blonde hair tied up in a bun above her head. She was focused and, in the zone and Sara looked like how she did when they took their last exam. Her old, orange college hoodie wrapped around her tiny frame and her now dried hair curled at the tips. Her pencil between her teeth as her brown eyes read over lines of the many questions on the page.

“Pencils down! The exam is now complete,” The invigilator called to the room. Greg quickly answered the last question and blew out a deep breath he felt like he was holding for the last hour. He turned to Sara and smiled which she returned with a thumbs up.

“I’m proud of you today, tiny interns,” Dr. Russell said with a grin when he met his group out in the hall. “It isn’t over yet; results will be posted in the next couple of days. May you all have the rest of the day off,”

The weight that felt like it was pushing Greg down finally lifted up off from his shoulders.

“Anyone else thinking a movie, takeout and maybe a bottle of bubbly?” Abby suggested to the group, wiggling her eyebrows. The rest of the adults excitedly agreed.

“Hey, shut up! I love this part,” Abby whined, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders tighter and cuddled her legs into her chest in front of the TV. Sara was in her normal place in the swirled love seat and Greg and Max shared the couch.

There were two empty pizza boxes on the coffee table in front of them with a collection of half empty dips because that was Abby’s favourite part.

_“I’ll never let go Jack, I’ll never let go,”_

There was silence in the living room; except for a few quick sniffles from the girls and maybe even Greg and Max but they quickly wiped the stray tears away as they watched the two lovebirds on the TV screen.

Greg’s thoughts were interrupted with his phone buzzing in his hoodie pocket. He started to love the way his heart did that funny little flippy thing.

**Nick**: So, was it as bad as you thought?

**Greg**: yeah i guess all the questions were answered we don’t get the results for a couple of days

**Nick**: What are you up too now?

**Greg**: i might or might not be crying at titanic

**Nick**: What a great movie.

Greg snorted to himself, reading the message back. As his fingers hovered over his keyboard, another message came through.

**Nick**: Where to, sir?

Greg bit down on his bottom lip, trying to stifle a smile. He quickly typed back a message.

**Greg**: to the stars

**Nick**: Don’t forget about them drinks.

**Greg**: i promise. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Max paced the small corridor outside of Dr. Russell’s office. Abby and Greg were sat on the floor against the far side wall and Sara was stood up next to them, leaning back against the same wall. Greg’s eyes bored into the black and white framed photo of “Grateful Dead” that was hanging next to the door. He heard Dr. Russell gush about his favourite band, many, many times.

“Can you stop?” Abby snapped. “You’re putting me on edge,”

Max gave her an apologetic look and slumped against the wall next to Sara. Greg shot a side look over to Abby and she just shrugged. She had been more irritated and snappier – more than usual - the last couple of days. She had to scrub in a few times in with Dr. Johnson; one could say, it was slightly awkward.

A young man in a black suit walked down said corridor with a black-leather bound briefcase. All the interns stared intently at him as he knocked on the door of DB’s office. He looked back towards the interns with a nervous look on his face as the four pairs of eyes stared into his soul. The door opened and Dr. Russell huffed a laugh, fondly at the younger adults and let the man in.

It felt like hours in Greg’s head, but in reality – it wasn’t, it was only a couple of minutes and the man reappeared, giving the interns one last look before scurrying away.

“So… what happens now?” Abby asked.

Then the office door opened again and Dr. Russell appeared with a smile on his face.

“I’m guessing these are for you?” Dr. Russell questioned holding up the white envelopes.

“Dr. Sanders, this one is for you. Dr. Sidle, this is yours…”

Greg held the envelope in his hand tightly, creasing up the corners. He looked at Sara, biting his lip. She looked just as nervous as he was.

“Are we going to the spot?” Abby asked.

Their spot was an old part of the hospital, one of the back corridors that no-one really used. Only the cleaners. There was a row of abandoned old patient beds stationary against one of the walls. There was a battered, old wheelchair that Max loved to wheel around in and there was a couple of vending machines filled with candies and sodas that Greg normally wasted his money on every now and then. This time was then.

He furiously pushed all his quarters in and stabbed numbers into the pad. He ended up with an extra bag of sour patch kids and he was happy with how his day was starting.

The three of them was sat on the beds, Abby clutched a pillow in her arms tight to her chest in comfort and Max slumped himself in the wheelchair he finally claimed was his. They decided to mix the envelopes into a pile and they were going to take it in turns to open each one.

“Sara, you’re the oldest – you go first,” Abby mumbled.

Sara huffed and picked the first one up.

“Maximilian, you are first,”

Max paled and paused his wheeling.

Sara teared open the side and pulled the letter out. They all watched her eyes scan the words on the paper.

“Congratulations, 255,” Sara grinned, handing the letter over to Max. He snatched the paper out of her hands and began to read his letter himself, Greg noticed a little bit of wetness shine over his eyes and he quickly coughed and wiped them with the back of his hand.

“I fucking knew it,” He said cheekily.

“Abby, I guess all them late nights was worth it. 268,” Max beamed, handing the letter to Abby who was speechless as she scanned the letter.

Greg picked the second to last letter and it was his own.

“It’s mine,”

“Go on, just open it!” Abby exclaimed.

He teared off the seal and held it in his hand. They were slightly shaking.

“Do you want me to do it?” Sara asked, but she had already taken it out of his hands.

A soft gasp left her mouth as her eyes scanned the letters.

“273. Congrats Einstein,”

Greg took the letter out of her hands and his eyes scanned the words over and over again. He couldn’t believe it. How the hell did he manage _that_? That was one of his best scores _yet._ A flood of relief rushed over his body. He felt like he could finally take a deep breath.

“Oh my god, we got the same score!” Sara half-shouted, waving her letter up in the air, aiming towards Greg.

They laughed and even cried a little bit, they huddled together on the bed and reread their letters to each other. Greg couldn’t stop smiling.

“We’re going to be residents!”

Their moment was quickly disturbed by the sound of their pagers going off and they were all called to an emergency in the ER. Greg shoved the letter into his lab coat pocket and he made a mental note to call his mother later and tell her the good news, unless she called first.

As he followed the rest of the group, he quickly typed out a message he’d been waiting to send.

**Greg**: do you know the bar Fred’s. it’s just off flamingo road

**Nick**: Are we celebrating?

**Greg**: see you at 7? :)

The bar was busy and filled with warm bodies and Greg enjoyed that. He had a cold beer in his hand and there was a soft thrum of music filling his ears. He looked down at his watch and then back at the entrance. Abby and Sara were giggling over something and Max was in full conversation with a blonde with a short bob. He recognised her from dermatology.

“What’s up with you?” Sara asked. “You’re more jittery than usual,”

“Don’t insinuate I’m jittery _anyway,_ Sidle,” Greg teased, sticking his tongue out to her. “I’m just… nervous. Nick is coming,”

Sara pursed her lips into a flat line and a look that Greg had seen before appeared across her face.

She didn’t say anything after that but the look on her face spoke a lot. Greg just pushed the thought to the back of his head.

He heard the jingle chime from the door and his head shot up. He grinned from ear to ear when the brown eyes that were searching the bar found his. Nick was wearing a dark burgundy turtle neck with dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket. His hair was slightly longer and styled. The two men half hugged.

“Hey, it’s good to see ya,” His voice was warm and the smile stayed on his lips. “Congratulations by the way, Dr. Sanders. Resident,”

Greg felt his cheeks blush a soft pink. “Thanks, you want a beer?” Greg asked, thumbing towards the bar.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m workin’ tonight,”

Greg frowned. “Shouldn’t you be asleep then?”

Nick shrugged nonchalantly.

“Rather be here,” Nick muttered under his breath, bowing his head. Greg’s heart skipped a beat.

“Well let me properly introduce you to the others, while they’re not so intoxicated,”

Greg and Nick joined the other adults, who were currently in full conversation.

“Guys, this is Nick. Nick, this is Abby, Sara and Max.”

“I feel like we’ve already met, I’ve seen you at the hospital, yeah?” Abby questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

“Yeah, I’ve been there couple of times,” Nick replied, eyes flicking towards Greg with a smile playing on his lips.

“And remember that night at the Bellagio?” Greg butted in, shooting a smirk to Nick. He rolled his eyes at him.

“I don’t remember many nights at the Bellagio,” Abby giggled.

“So, how are things at the LVPD, Nick?” Sara asked, sipping her own beer.

Nick gave her a surprised look that she even remembered.

He shrugged in response anyway.

“It’s work ain’t it?”

“Cheers to that,” Sara huffed a laugh.

Nick and Sara continued their conversation and Greg just watched them, there was a nice comforting feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The group didn’t stay for long; Max yawning every now and then into his now empty beer bottle. Abby excused herself with Sara and let the two men to their own devices.

“Don’t be too late. Don’t forget you’ve got that flight home tomorrow,” Sara warned in a motherly tone towards Greg. Greg shot her a look but she ignored it.

They sat on the tall stools near the bar, Greg had a new beer on the side and Nick was quietly sipping a diet coke. They were sat so close that Greg could feel the heat of Nick’s thigh against his.

“I told ya there wasn’t going to be a banjo in sight,” Greg teased, his tongue sticking out between his teeth as he giggled.

He felt the warmth run through his body as he took a sip from his bottle.

“Hey, what’s country music ever done to ya?” Nick shot back, finally bumping his thigh with Greg’s and he kept it there, pressed warm against his. Greg felt himself blush again as he looked down at the limbs.

“I’m more of a punk rock type of guy,” Greg laughed, making the rock on gesture with his hand and banging his head a little.

Nick laughed loud and bright and it made Greg’s heart beam.

The bar was a little quieter now, they were the only people sat at the bar. There were a few nurses that Greg recognised from the hospital playing darts in the far corner and a couple sat in the battered leather booths, whispering in each other’s ears.

“So, ya goin’ back home tomorrow?” Nick asked.

Greg didn’t realise Nick had heard Sara.

“Yeah, I promised my mom I would visit once the exam was over and I have some vacation days to take,” Greg shrugged. “Plus, it’s their 30th wedding anniversary this weekend and I think she would disown me if I didn’t turn up to that,”

“I get that man, my parents are celebratin’ their 50th next year and there’s gonna be so many people there they won’t even notice me but I still gotta go,” 

Greg didn’t want to push but he could see a little sadness in eyes.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Nick spoke up.

“You gonna be surfin’ when you get there?”

Greg snorted. “You do realise it’s November, right? Redondo beach isn’t pretty at this time of year. I’m gonna spend all my time on my old dreamcast,”

“Dude, you get NFL-2K for Dreamcast?” Nick said with an excited twinkle in his eye.

“Yeah. Bought it the day it came out. My team's the Falcons. Who do you use?”

“Randy Moss,” Nick replied back with _such _confidence.

Greg pulled a grimace.

“You have bad taste,”

“I think I have pretty good taste,” Nick said smugly with his eyes giving Greg a once over.

It made Greg feel hot all over.

Greg chewed his bottom lip between his teeth.

Was Nick flirting with him?

and was he feeling brave enough to flirt back?

“I think you’re gonna need to prove it,”

That was a yes.

Nick leaned his body in closer towards Greg, the movement made it feel like electric was running through his body.

Greg thought something was happening. Something that he had been thinking about for a while.

That was until they were interrupted by a phone ringing.

Nick jumped back, swearing under his breath. He shoved his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

“Stokes… Right – yeah, I’ll be there in 10. Kay, bye,”

Nick gave out a heavy sigh and pocketed his phone.

Greg was a little annoyed but he understood.

“Work?”

Nick nodded, apologetically. He stepped down from his stool and shrugged his jacket back on.

Greg really thought he was getting somewhere. Damn work!

“Do… do ya want a ride home before I…?” Nick offered, not wanting to say goodbye yet.

Greg looked at the clock, it was just after 10 and he really did need to get up early tomorrow but he really wasn’t going to turn him down.

Nick got lost twice, who would have thought Greg was pretty shit at giving directions when he was slightly tipsy.

He finally pulled up outside of the apartment complex after turning the same corner _twice. _

“I’m not askin’ you for directions again man,”

Greg giggled. “S’not my fault. Now you know where I live, you can stop stalking me at the hospital,”

“I think ya mixin’ stalkin’ with admirin’ from afar,”

Nick looked at him with wide eyes with pink in his cheeks after he realised what he had just said.

He huffed out a laugh under his breath.

“I’ll see ya when ya get back?” Nick said with a hopeful look on his face.

Greg couldn’t be that mad.

“Yeah, of course,”

“Goodnight, Greg,” Nick said.

“Goodnight, Nick,”


	9. Chapter Nine

When Greg stepped off the plane at LAX; he felt a little uneasy. He didn’t normally feel like this when he returned back home, but after leaving Vegas not in the best ways. The conversation – well _fight _– he had with Sara just before he left gave him that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_Sara entered the apartment, throwing her bag down near the door and kicking her trainers off, throwing them against the wall. Greg jumped at the sound._

_Sara’s eyes were puffy and slightly swollen from crying, her bottom lip had teeth marks across and some of the skin was cracked and bloodied from the nervous habit she had._

_“You okay?” _

_“He…. I met his girlfriend at the hospital, there was a freak accident. Some old woman crashed into a restaurant, like literally drove through the building. He fractured his wrist; I know that because I treated him. God, I was so clingy. How did I let myself get like that?” _

_“Shit… I’m sorry, Sara,” _

_“Are you though?” She snapped, turning her head towards him._

_Greg frowned at her and opened his mouth to respond but she interrupted him with such anger._

_“You’re always right, aren’t you Greg? You were right about Abby and Dr. Johnson; you were right about Hank. God, you’re always fucking right and I bet you’re gonna be right about Nick as well!”_

_Greg stood up from his position on the couch, throwing the blanket that was across his shoulders down._

_“I get you’re angry but don’t bring Nick into this. Yes, I was right but I still let you date him and I still let Abby see Dr. Johnson, it’s not my fault you made a mistake,” Greg spat back. _

_Sara’s lips quivered and tears brimmed her eyes. She grunted under her breath and stalked into the kitchen. Greg heard the sound of the fridge being opened and the bottle cap of a beer being opened and then her bedroom door slammed shut._

The feeling that Greg had in his stomach soon lifted and maybe his eyes teared up a little when he saw his dad waiting for him at the arrival gates. He was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug; they got a bit tighter every time he comes home. His dad wore the navy jumper Greg got him for his birthday and dark grey jeans. His hair was much shorter now, many times he would complain about the bald spot and yet, he refused to cut it all off.

“Good to see you, son,” his dad’s voice warm in his ear. “I see you haven’t got rid of the bleached tips yet,”

Greg had only just had them re-done the previous weekend; he was holding onto them.

“I’m growing it,” Greg replied with a grin. A hand came up to ruffle through the now longer locks, he batted his dad’s hands away playfully and laughed.

“Don’t touch the mane, _David,_”

“You little—” Dave was interrupted by his cell; he rolled his eyes fondly when he saw the caller ID.

“Yes Jean, I’m with him right now. Yes, he’s okay. And yes, we will go Walmart for your canned peaches on the way home,”

Greg missed this so much. He felt it in his chest bursting out. The conversation wasn’t long, Dave cut the call to “bad reception”

“How’s Papa and Nana?” Greg asked after he climbed into the passenger’s side of his dad’s SUV.

Dave let out a grunt and half a shrug. “They’re okay. Papa is driving me up the wall, that old man can move in an instant when he doesn’t want to do anything! He never wears any pants either,”

Greg laughed. He remembered the last time he called his mom, she had to go because Papa Olaf was walking around the house in just his underwear.

“Nana said the weirdest thing the other day. “Stand beside Johnson, and the moment the explosion is over, rush out,” Dave rolled his eyes. “Her predictions get sillier and sillier every time,”

Greg hummed a response, not really paying attention. Her predications were silly.

“You got many people coming for the party?” Greg asked, changing the subject.

Dave waved his hand as a response.

“A few people from our church group, from your mom’s book club, they’re the worst kinda people,” Dave laughed, shaking his head. “She had them round the other week for ‘books and brunch’ and they ended up getting wine drunk and, in my brand, new hot tub!”

Dave couldn’t be angry at the whole thing; he loved his wife and he loved seeing her happy.

He didn’t love seeing their new hot tub filled with Walmart special red wine.

The stop off at Walmart was quick and painless. Dave grabbed the canned peaches and Greg grabbed himself a 6-pack of bud light, Dave looked at him with a smirk and grabbed a pack for himself.

If they were both going to have to indulge the ladies from brunch. They might as well have a little fun with it.

“Oh Gregory! Come here! You look so different to the last time I seen you, have you bleached your hair, _again_?” Jean gushed, grabbing Greg’s cheeks to twist his face to get a better look. Greg laughed and batted her hands away from his face.

“Mom, it’s only been a couple months,”

Jean tutted. “It’s been 6! Anyway, can’t a mother be happy to see their one and only child?”

Greg rolled his eyes fondly and hugged his mom tight. He was a foot taller than her so her little arms were wrapped tightly around his bottom half. Greg would have stroked her hair but they were up on the top of her head in tight curlers.

“I’ve missed you,” She sighed into his jumper, her voice was tight.

“I know mom, I’ve missed you both too,” Jean gave him one last squeeze and removed her arms. Greg noticed the tissue come out from under her pale pink cardigan sleeve come up and dab at her eyes.

“Do you wanna help me with the desserts?”

“Yes please!”

The house was nicely decorated with green banners and green balloon stands that read 30th anniversary on them. In the dining room, the main table in the middle of the room was filled with glasses with all different types of juices and wine bottles, there was all different snack bowls ready for Greg to help himself too. Peanuts, pretzels, chips. The kitchen itself smelt of homemade shortbread cookies, Greg licked his lips as Jean took out a freshly baked tray out of the oven. He leaned over to snatch one and Jean smacked his hand away.

“Hey!” He said with a pout.

“You’ll burn yourself, child,”

Greg took sneakily took one when Jean turned her back to go into the fridge and Greg let out a whimper when the hot cookie broke into his mouth.

“I told ya,” Jean sniggered, her head still deep in the fridge.

“I spoke to Sara this morning,” Jean spoke up, still with her back to Greg.

Greg coughed into his water as he tried to cool his now burnt tongue.

“She was quite upset, Greg. With you as well,”

Greg chewed his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Stop that,” Jean reprimanded, nodding towards the nervous habit. “I wish you two wouldn’t argue like that. You’re adults and friends – gosh, she’s part of the family,”

Greg opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him.

“And I know she’s a hot head,” Jean sighed. “But I think you need to talk to her and clear the air out before you go back, you don’t want to it to be awkward,”

Greg knew his mother was right. He excused himself from the kitchen. He climbed the stairs two steps at a time and headed towards the best room out the whole house. His bedroom.

It was like he never left really. There were still old photos framed on the wall, one from his and Sara’s graduation in a slick black frame, another one from his chest club yearbook photo that his mom just had to frame. His room was clean, fresh bedding on the wooden double bed that really just felt like a guest bed now. The beaten bookcase in the far corner was still filled with all his journals and text books, not a bit of dust in sight. It was never this clean when he lived at home.

He sat on the edge of his bed and fiddled with his phone, tossing it from hand to hand.

**Greg**: i’m sorry. i didn’t mean what i said. i didn’t mean to be a dick

His fingers hovered over the sent button for a few seconds before he actually pressed it.

He stared at the photo on his bedside table, it was a picture of himself and his parents and Sara from the summer before they left for Vegas. He remembered the day and it made him smile.

His phone vibrated in his hand.

**Sara**: I’m sorry 2. Still mad not @ u

The way that Sara text always makes Greg giggle. The girl is completing her MD but she texts like she’s twelve years old.

**Sara**: brng som cookies om pls

**Greg**: can’t promise they will get through airport security

* * *

It wasn’t long before guests and family started to arrive. Greg met every single lady from his mom’s book club, they all pinched his cheeks and admired from a far. There was six in total, they all came arms full with a bottle of wine and something for the food table and a gift for his parents.

“Oh Kelly, this one has a cute butt!” Sophie, who was one of the ladies, gave Greg a sneaky pinch on the butt and a wink.

Greg jumped and looked at her with wide eyes.

“Now, now Sophie. He bats for the other team,” Jean said with a snigger. She was already on her second glass of wine.

“Mom!” Greg groaned loudly and stalked into the dining room to the snacks.

“What did I say?” He heard Jean say in the other room.

“Hey Greg! I got a question to ask you,” His uncle, Arnold said as he came rushing over. He was slightly taller than Greg and was nearly a splitting image of his Dad with darker, blonde hair. He wore a soft blue shirt with darker blue tie and black slacks. The loafers ruined it but Greg wasn’t going to say anything.

“Are you dating anyone?”

Greg looked at him with wide eyes at the question.

“Heh, not right now, no,”

He knew where this conversation was going.

“Well—I have this friend, good guy…”

Greg rolled his eyes. “No Arnold, not after the _last _time you set me up with one of your ‘friends’ who was a good guy. He had a gambling addiction and bad breath,”

Greg shuddered at the memory at John – who was in his mid-40’s, _a lot _shorter than Greg and their first _and _late date was at The Tangiers.

Arnold frowned and dropped his shoulders. “Hey! I didn’t know that! And what’s a little bad oral?”

“There is a lot of things about bad oral,”

“Who’s got oral?!” Papa Olaf shouted from the chair beside the two adults. Both of them sniggered under their breath at the outburst. Jean, however, was not impressed.

“Dad!” She reprimanded with slightly pink cheeks.

* * *

He watched his parents dance to whatever was playing on the stereo, they were laughing and smiling at each other and holding each other tight. The food and desserts were demolished and the bottles of wine were emptied. Some of the folks had already left so there was only a few guests left. As he watched, he hoped deep inside, he would get love like this. His heart wanted it so bad.

“Have you got anyone special, love?” Kelly, one of the nicer ladies that didn’t try to grope him, said with a soft smile.

“Not yet, it’s not easy with my job,”

“You’re a doctor, aren’t you? Jean always gushes about you at group, she loves you very much,”

“I love her very much too, even if she is a pain in my ass,” Greg giggled, his tongue sticking between his teeth.

“I heard that you little devil!” Jean exclaimed with a playful smack to Greg’s arm.

Greg ventured to the patio after the rest of the guests left; he was thankful for the peace and quiet. His mom’s friends were a wild bunch. He sat on an old wicker rocking chair on the patio. He toyed with his cell in and hand; when he finally unlocked it and searched for a contact, he knew he was in deep.

It only took a couple of rings before he answered.

“The company that bad, eh?” Nick laughed, not even bothering with a hello.

Greg snorted a laugh. “No, it’s pretty great actually. Makes me miss home so much,”

“I feel like there’s a but somewhere in that?”

“Why you thinking about my butt, Nick?” Greg smirked to himself. The beer was making him feel loose and warm.

He heard Nick make a noise on the other end of the call.

“Well I am an ass man,”

“_Nick,”_

Nick huffed out a laugh and changed the subject. “Why don’t ya go home more?”

“It’s not easy. With work and my parents. They love having me home, especially my Mom—so it’s hard to leave, y’know?”

“Yeah, I get that,”

There was a pause in the conversation. It wasn’t awkward, not really. They just listened to each other’s breathing and it was comforting to Greg. He liked that it wasn’t awkward or the conversation was forced.

“So, you put any bad guys away today?” Greg spoke up, interrupting the silence.

And the conversation picked back up. Nick told Greg all about the case he had that day and Greg told him all about the ladies from brunch. Greg told him about his uncle trying to set him up with someone he knew and there was a slight change of tone in Nick’s voice that Greg noticed. Like jealously but it soon changed when Greg mentioned he wasn’t interested in anyone in California.

“What about Vegas?”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {just a small note} we've had a little timejump in this chapter, a few months (2-3) this was always planned, if anyone needs a realisation for the timeline. We’re at the end of S3 going into S4 - this chapter was inspired by Lewis Capaldi - Before You Go

Greg had an easy life. His childhood was a good one and he enjoyed it. He had a few close friends but when he was 5, he had one best friend. His name was George. He had the biggest blue eyes and the curliest blonde hair young Greg ever laid eyes on and they became best friends when Greg saw George get pushed over in the playground by one of the well-known bullies, Kyle. Greg remembers running over and helping George back on his feet and then they spent the rest of the afternoon swapping and playing with Pokémon cards. George had a rare Charizard card that he shared with Greg and he had never shared that card with anyone before.

They were inseparable. They spent every day with each other, every single recess, swapping Pokémon cards and climbing the big oak tree. They spent the summer before high school together and Greg could never forget that summer they spent together. George’s parents had the biggest swimming pool in their back garden and Greg swam it in every single day. George’s parents thought that both teens were trusted enough to be left alone so when George’s parents went to somewhere in Europe for two weeks during the summer, Greg stayed over most nights. They stayed up late watching reruns of The A-Team because that was George’s favourite tv show and Greg really didn’t mind because he didn’t mind being in George’s company.

Greg had his first kiss at the age of 15.

And it was everything that Greg imagined and better.

Pink, soft but inexperienced lips against his own inexperienced lips. A bit of teeth and a bit of t-shirt grabbing gave him the best set of butterflies in his stomach. Cracked, dry hands from playing an acoustic guitar found their way to his waist, just underneath his tank top and they were warm against his sun-kissed skin.

They kissed and held hands and cuddled underneath the big apple tree that George had in his backyard. They slept outside one night and fell sleep in each other’s arms underneath the stars.

Greg had his first heartbreak at the age of 15.

When George’s parents returned back from Europe, it wasn’t for a holiday. George’s father was looking at a potential job and it was a good job, an _amazing _job. So, Greg couldn’t hate George’s dad for that long. He realised that before he moved to Vegas. So, at the end of the summer break, they had to say goodbye. Soft, pink more experienced lips against his own. Hands back on his waist and Greg’s hand clutching the back of George’s jumper as a way to say – _please don’t go. _

There was promises of letters and visits but Greg was _only _15\. And after a while, it became a broken promise and Greg now, at the age of 27; he still sometimes remembers the pink lips, the biggest blue eyes and the curliest blonde hair.

“I won’t forget you,” George’s quiet voice quivered out the promise.

It was the first time he cried in front of his mother.

He thanked his mother, Jean, for letting him have his feelings because deep down, Jean knew. She never questioned it and let Greg talk in his own time.

He thanked George for confirming the feelings and thoughts he had for many years before. He liked boys. He has always and will always like boys.

Greg can’t say it’s always been magical. He’s had his fair share of pushes into the lockers and fights with boys like Kyle and _words. _God. They hurt the worst. The words always hurt the most.

Greg came out to his parents at the age of 18. He was leaving home for college so if his family didn’t agree, he was leaving anyway. But they didn’t. They sat down in the Sanders family living room and let Greg talk, he talked about George and another boy called James, he talked about how he always knew. Jean and Dave let him talk and express his feelings, they reminded him they loved him, oh so very much and hugged him tighter that night. 

Greg has always been happy. There’s been bad days and stressful days, but also really good fucking days. He loves his career and he loves the way his life is mapping out.

Well, that was until that one Thursday and it changed him a little bit.

They only had a couple of weeks left until the new interns enrolled and the new residents program began.

Greg was nervous; of course.

He was getting his own team of brand new, freshed face interns that didn’t know how difficult a 46-hour week was and how bland the hospital food tasted but Greg enjoyed the coffee in the break room.

He was excited though.

His day started and finished in the chemical lab. He had been spending extra hours in there with Dr. Johnson, he was working on a new brain mapping trail. Greg was interested and wanted to help him with that work. He was still weighing out his speciality options so he couldn’t say no to something like this.

He heard Dr. Johnson sigh heavily into the microscope.

“What’s up?” Greg spoke up and stretching out his wrist from writing up Dr. Johnson’s reports.

“The skin cells aren’t matching,” Dr. Johnson said with a frown. He walked back and forth from one counter to the other, collecting microscope slides and swapping them.

Then he groaned to himself when his beeper went off.

“I’ve got to do a consult in peds. Can you finish them samples off?” Dr. Johnson asked before rushing off out of the door.

Greg took this chance at some alone time to turn the radio up a little higher than what the other doctors liked. He tapped his foot against the metal bar of the stool and worked in a steady pace with Green Day playing in the background. His phone buzzed with a message in his pocket that disturbed his thoughts.

He took his gloves off and took his phone out of his lab coat pocket.

**Nick**: Looking forward to dinner later.

Greg chewed his bottom lip between his teeth to stifle the smile. Since he came home from his weekend at his parents; him and Nick were getting closer. He would class them as friends now, Greg hoped for more but instead of rushing in and making a mistake, he was letting things happen at their own pace. It was nice to have a friend that he didn’t work with, they had easy conversations and enjoyed each other’s company.

He was just about to type out a message when a strong burning smell filled his nostrils and the room. He sniffed and it was _strong. _Sort of chemical smell. He twisted his body and locked eyes with Sara who was walking down the corridor and the last thing Greg remembered was Sara’s frown and the force of being thrown backwards through the glass wall of the lab and the high-pitched sound of the fire alarms.

“Greg! Greg!” Sara repeatedly shouted, shaking him but he was unconscious. The blood seeping through his lab coat, the burnt skin. _Oh god. _She thought as she held the back of her hand against her mouth to stop herself from heaving. She felt the warm trickle of blood down her forehead and the stinging sensation in the back of her hand.

And then, she was being pulled up by Russell with steady hands being told to leave the building, because of the fire?

Something like that.

She watched Greg get taken on a gurney by two other doctors, one of them being Dr. O’Riley who was head of plastics, and Russell.

“Come on honey, let’s get this looked at,” A soft voice, Abby’s voice, took Sara by the arm and guided her towards one of the sickrooms. Sara was silent, her face was blank. She said nothing and showed nothing.

Abby shot a look towards Max who was looking equally worried. He was getting the suture kit ready while Abby was dabbing the bloodied area with some antiseptic.

“Sara, what happened?” Max said in a low whisper. Sara responded with a shrug.

“It… I don’t know… I was in my own head, I just looked up at him and he looked so confused. Like something was happening that he didn’t know…” Sara finally spoke up after a couple of quiet minutes.

“Where is he now? I need to go see him,” Sara said urgently, standing up from the bed but wincing at the sudden movement; it made her head spin.

“He’s in surgery, Sara. We can’t do anything right now, except clean you up. So, sit your ass back down,” Abby warned with a look.

Sara let out a short huffed, laugh and sat back down.

“I’ve seen your sutures. Don’t scar me,” Sara said, raising an eyebrow towards Max. He gave her a smile that made her smile back.

When Greg woke up; his head was pounding. His back felt… tight and he felt like his own nervous system was on speed.

The room that he was in, he recognised it straight the way. The blinds were shut so he wasn’t sure what time it actually was. The bedding was an itchy white sheet with a blue cotton one tucked in the sides, the TV that was on the wall was playing some god awful black and white sitcom and there was a sleepy, Sara curled up on the leather chair next to him.

She balanced her head on her hand while she stared at the TV. There was the same blue sheet wrapped around her tiny frame and Greg noticed the dressing on her forehead. Greg’s tired eyes flicked towards the heard monitor that was gently beeping above his head.

He felt his eyes droop but he just needed to know.

“What the hell happened?” His voice croaked out, his throat felt like it was burning and he made grabby hands towards the white, plastic cup on the tray across his bed. Sara jumped up from her chair and grabbed the cup, aiming the straw to Greg’s mouth.

“Have a drink first, then we need to talk,” Sara looked tired and _so worried. _

“What time isit?” Greg asked, his throat feeling a little bit better after the slow sips.

Sara looked at her phone before answering.

“Around 7pm,”

Greg did the quick mental maths; it had been around nearly 12 hours since whatever happened.

Sara sat back down in the horrible chair and pulled herself closer to the side of the bed.

“You ready to find out?”

Greg looked at her sad eyes and nodded.

And Sara began to explain everything; the heater they used _every single day _exploded. All of Dr. Johnson's work was gone, including something that one of the other doctors was working on. She mentioned something about a jar of something had been put in there but she didn’t know much more about hat. When she talked about seeing him – watching him be thrown through the glass, she choked up and the tears fell freely down her cheeks.

“I was so fucking scared, Greg. You looked _dead _and I know what that looks like. I couldn’t do anything, Russell pulled me away and he went with you and we’ve all been waiting,”

Something jumped in Greg’s mind from his visit to his parents’ house.

_“Stand beside Johnson, and the moment the explosion is over, rush out,_

Greg shivered and goosebumps appeared up his arm.

“Are you okay? Are you cold?”

Greg shook his head. The words span around his head making himself feel dizzy.

He tried to move his body from the position he was in but a lightening pain shot up through his body.

“Ow,” He moaned, wetness began to cover his eyes as the pain overcome his hurt body.

Sara made a face and looked at his IV drip, she handed over the button to Greg.

“Press this, you know how it works – just don’t overdo it,”

After a couple of minutes, the feeling began to numb and Greg sighed a relief.

“Are Max and Abby okay?”

“Yeah, they are okay. They were in the ER when it happened. They’ve gone home, they’ve been here though. Max has been switching channels like nobody’s business, we all know the TV in here is crap,” Sara smiled weakly. “Greg… Nick’s also been here,”

Greg’s eyes shot open.

“W-what?”

“They’re investigating, Greg. They think… they think someone did it on purpose. They’ve been wanting to talk to you, _question _you about what happened,”

“Was he…”

“What, Greg?” Sara asked, frowning her brows.

“Was he worried? About me?” Greg said, the pink in his cheeks were the only colour on his face.

Sara rolled her eyes and gave him a soft chuckle. “Yes, Greg. He seems pretty fucking worried,”

Greg couldn’t help the smile that played on his lips. He sunk down further into the bed as his body was being taken over by the morphine and the tiredness.

“That’s nice,” He whispered before his mind went blank.


	11. Chapter Eleven

There was a strong smell. Acid smell, it perpetrated his nose. He pressed a hand to his mouth, over his nose to stop the smell but he couldn’t. It was all over his body. The smell. The heat. His whole skin felt like it was on fire. _It was on fire._ The smell stung his nostrils. It was bitter, pungent. Sulfer. God it was so strong, it made him want to heave. There was the metallic taste in his mouth, he felt it on the tip of his tongue. He saw Sara, she was frowning at him, shouting at him. But he couldn’t hear any noise come from her mouth. The high-pitched sound of the fire alarm rang through his ears-

Greg’s body woke with a startle, his body and hospital gown soaked through with sweat and his heart beating harshly in his chest. He looked at his heart rate monitor and took a couple of deep breaths to try and slow the flashing red number down. The room was darker this time, no sign of a visitor in the chair next to his bed, no sign of anyone really. He knew the night shift was quieter but not from the other side.

Looking over at the clock on the wall, it was 2am. The neon numbers flashed in the dark. The day shift had long gone now, it was all just graveyard shift. He tried to twist his sore body in bed but a whimper fell from his lips from the movement, he leaned over to grab the morphine drip and pressed once…twice and felt his body relax and the darkness again, took over.

When Greg woke up again, it was brighter and there was a line of sunshine peering through the blinds on the windows. There was a slight ache in his body from the position, he reached out and tugged on the morphine drip. It was empty. He sighed to himself, his eyes flickered back over to the clock.

7am.

It was nearly time for rounds. The pain was bearable so he could wait.

He heard voices coming from the other side of the door. There was a soft knock before the head of Dr. Russell peered around the door and the group of interns followed in behind him, looking like dogs with their tails between their legs. Dr. O’Riley followed in behind with his chart in her hands.

He managed to sit himself up using his hands and pushed one of the pillows down to the bottom of his back to stop the sensitive area from touching the bed.

“Good morning, Dr. Sanders. How are we feeling this morning?” She asked, standing at the foot of his bed.

“I want to not be in anymore pain,” Greg shot back in a tight voice, jiggling the morphine drip he had been holding in the air.

Dr. O’Riley didn’t reply and just wrote something down in the folder.

“Would anyone like to present?” Dr. Russell spoke up. The interns said quiet, Greg didn’t want to look at them right now. He just knew as soon he does, he’ll break down.

“We have Greg Sanders, 27. Mr. Sanders has suffered with second-degree burns to his upper back caused by a… erm,” Max paused, nervous eyes flicking to Greg and Dr. Russell. Greg wasn’t looking at him though. He didn’t want to look at his pitying eyes.

“Dr. Stevens, carry on,”

“Sorry… to a lab explosion,” Max finished off in a quiet voice.

“Dr. Stevens, thank you. Can anyone tell me what the treatment plan is?”

The interns were quiet. They all looked at each other.

“There is damage into the dermis, which once Dr. O’Riley treats the area with the grafts, we will be able to determine whether there’s going to be scaring or tissue damage. Depending how de--”

“Is there going to be scaring?” Greg interrupted, looking straight at Dr. O’Riley. His voice short and straight to the point.

Dr. O’Riley sighed as she rounded the bed and placed a hand on top of Greg’s arm.

“The best-case scenario right now Greg is that it doesn’t get infected and there’s no internal damage and we will go from there. The recovery over the next few weeks isn’t going to be a walk in the park; it’s going to itch and it’s going to be uncomfortable. There’s going to be swelling and it’s going to blister. From what I’ve seen in surgery, they’re not deep so the chance of scarring or permanent scarring…” Dr. O’Riley stopped to squeeze Greg’s arm. “We’ll get there, okay?”

“Dr. Parker, can you get Dr. Sanders ready to head down to the burns unit? We’ll get you some more medication for the pain, but it’s not going to be morphine,” Dr. O’Riley said, giving Greg a look with creased brows.

“Oh Dr. Sanders. There’s some people that would like to talk to you,” Russell nodded towards the strange two adults that were hovering outside of his room. It was the strawberry-blonde haired woman and the dark-skinned man he’d seen here before and at the police department.

Greg frowned to himself and slouched deeper into his bed.

“But I’ll tell them to wait until you’ve come back up,” Dr. Russell said with a wink.

“I’ll come back on my lunch,” Sara said with a smile and a squeeze to his foot.

⁂

Abby stood at the end of Greg’s bed, filling out his charts folder after coming back up from the burns unit.

The sound of the TV on the wall filled up the silence in the room, Greg wasn’t really paying attention. He hated daytime TV.

Greg felt a little bit better, not so hot and uncomfortable. However, he wasn’t able to sit up due to the new gauze that were draped across the top of his back. The plaster that was on the side of his neck itched. He felt his fingers grazing over the white cotton.

“Stop that,” Abby said, not looking up from her writing.

Greg frowned and dropped his hand. He heard Abby sigh and then the bed dipped, she took his hand in hers and caressed the skin softly.

“We were so fucking worried,” She said with a sad smile. Covering up the tightness she had in her throat, she playfully punched him in the arm. “I’m so glad you’re okay, because… you absolutely cannot leave me and Sara in that apartment. I think we’d actually kill each other,” she laughed.

Greg rolled his eyes fondly.

“I’m glad my presence is only there for your benefit,”

“Do you want me to call yo- “

“No, please don’t call them,” Greg pleaded with frightened eyes. God. He couldn’t let his parents know what’s happened. His mom would be so worried, more worried than she normally was on a daily basis. She’d whip him straight back to California.

Abby gave him a look but it quickly disappeared from her face.

“I have something that might cheer you up,” Abby beamed with a twinkle in her eye.

No more than 10 minutes later, a quick trip to a certain part of the hospital they don’t really visit. Abby wheeled the chair that Greg was currently sat in, in front of a huge glass window that had butterflies and clouds painted on. They were at the nursery where new-born babies were kept for monitoring.

“How is this going to cheer me up?” Greg said, raising an eyebrow to Abby.

But her attention was already lost to the cute, tiny humans on the other side of the room.

“I helped deliver that one yesterday. Her name is Grace and she’s the cutest thing, she’s got the biggest blue eyes and her tiny finger will always find yours…” She sighed dreamily, looking at the babies that were laughing and gurgling.

Greg sat up straighter in his chair and leaned over to get a better look and his heart burst.

There was a row of babies, they either had a pink or blue hat on and they had their own card in their crib that read: I am a boy, my name is Jack, my parents are – Greg found the tightness in his stomach begin to uncurl as one of the babies started to blow bubbles with her mouth.

“Do you think you’ll ever have any?” Greg asked.

Abby’s eyes lit up.

“God, I want like 10!” She giggled.

“Yeah, this has cheered me up,” Greg smiled to Abby.

When Abby wheeled Greg back to his room, the two adults that were waiting for him that morning returned.

“Dr. Sanders, we’d like to ask you a few questions,” The strawberry-blonde said following them into the room. Abby excused herself after helping Greg back into bed and promised to return later on after lunch. The man was wearing a black jacket with CSI stitched in with white thread across the breast.

“I’m Catherine Willows and this is Warrick Brown from the crime lab, this won’t take long. I promise,”

The two adults stood beside Greg’s bed. He lifted himself up more to lean on his arm.

“Let’s hope not, because I’m tired,” Greg murmured.

“Why don’t you tell us exactly what happened, as much as you can remember,” The tall – _Warrick_ – said.

“I was working on samples for Dr. Johnson – he’s the head of neuro, he’s working on a trail. He left the lab pretty quickly because he had been called for a consult. He had been working pretty heavy all morning,”

“Was there anything that you noticed before the explosion? A spark or even a smell?” Catherine asked.

Greg thought back; he had remembered something.

“There was a weird smell, something like – plastic. It was really strong. It took me a while to notice, I remember standing up and looking around to where it was coming from but after that – I don’t remember much else. Sorry,”

Catherine nodded in response. “That’s really good, Dr. Sanders. Thank you for your time. We’ll keep in touch,”

And then they left and Greg was thankful for that. Finally, some time by himself.

It didn’t take long for sleep to overcome his body in the end.

⁂

“Knock, knock,”

The voice disturbed Greg’s reading – reading of his own chart. He was sat back up in bed, with a new pillow at the bottom of his back. The pain was a slight ache now. Dr. O’Riley and her magic hands and the magic of a couple of Advil. 

It was Sara, Abby and Max with their lunch trays from the canteen. Greg rolled his eyes at them and welcomed them in. Max sat on the two-seater couch with his legs curled underneath him with Abby and Sara placed herself back into the large guest chair next to the bed.

“Anything for me?” Greg asked, waving his hand towards the food.

“Oh yeah, I picked this up for you,” Sara beamed, handing over a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. Greg’s stomach grumbled at the sight of the sandwich; he didn’t realise how hungry he was until now.

“Thanks. This isn’t as bad as the crap they give to sick and needy,” Greg scowled, waving his hand at his own lunch that was on the table. He looked around the room, there was some new items in there. A blue “get well soon” balloon hung on the other side of the room with some cards from the nurses and of course, there was a pack of seedless grapes on the side table next to his head.

They sat and talked in-between mouthfuls.

“Any exciting cases today?”

“Edith is back,” Sara sighed, dropping her shoulders. “That woman is gonna drive me insane. She keeps requesting the male doctors to give her a bed bath,”

Max shuddered where he was sitting.

“You got the short end of the stick today, Sara,”

“She keeps asking for _you,” _Sara shot back at him with an amused look on her face. “Next time, I’ll make sure you’re available,”

Max looked at her horrified. “I’ll do your rectal exams for a _week,” _

“You’d rather do rectal exams than sponge down an old lady? Where are your priorities?” Abby laughed, shaking her head.

“Make it two weeks and I’ll tell her you’ve moved to a different hospital,” Sara smirked. Max shamelessly nodded his head.

Greg laughed at the two adults. This was exactly what he needed. He settled back into his bed and listened to the adults bicker back and forth about their patients.

“Visiting hours is soon, right?” Greg asked the room, looking at the clock. It was nearly the end of the interns shift so he was going to be all alone again. He hoped that he got a new visitor.

Sara came back just before she left to go home and made a promise to Greg that she’d bring some of his things in, in the morning after finding out that he’s got at least another day here. Greg pouted at her and gave her puppy eyes when Sara threated to bring Edith in to keep him company.

And he was alone again, the TV was on the wall showing a black and white film that Greg wasn’t really in the mood for.

He pulled the covers up higher to cover his cold body, he technically wasn’t allowed any extra blankets but Jackie who was the night nurse snook him one in.

He wasn’t fully in a deep sleep so the click of the door woke him up. His eyes were blurry and his head felt a bit heavy.

He felt a soft, warm hand against his cheek. The thumb of said hand, caressed softly against the skin just underneath his eye.

“Are ya normally this dramatic?”

Greg was thankful he wasn’t hooked up to his heart monitor.

“Nick,” Greg mumbled, fully opening his eyes to look at the older man who was crouched down at the side of the bed.

Greg’s heart skipped a beat when his brain finally caught up with him. Nick looked tired but there was a soft smile playing on his lips. He was wearing a dark green jumper with his leather jacket.

“And yes, I’m normally this dramatic,” Greg giggled. The warm hand was removed and Nick playfully rolled his eyes, he pulled over the chair to sit right next to Greg’s bed.

“How are ya feeling?” He leaned his arms over the side of the arm rails.

Greg shrugged.

“I’ve been better. The drugs are good though,”

“What the hell happened, Greg?” Nick asked, Greg tried to not notice the worrying tone he had to his voice.

And Greg again, explained to Nick like he explained to the CSI’s what happened.

“It’s gonna be another day before they let me go home and then I guess…” his voice cut off with the tightness of his throat and the water beginning to form at his eyes. He shook it off quickly, if Nick had noticed, he didn’t push it.

“Were they your guys today? The ones that are investigating?” Greg said, changing the subject.

Nick titled is head in confusion.

“Catherine and… Warrick? They came in to ask me some questions,”

Nick frowned, the wrinkles on his forehead was deep.

“I wanted ya to meet my friends in better… circumstances,” Nick mumbled, looking away from Greg.

Greg eyes widen.

“You want me to meet your friends?”

Nick looked back at him and smiled, showing a little teeth this time.

“Of course, I do,”

Nick stayed until Jackie came to chuck him out. Nick talked about the case he had just been on; this one wasn’t as harrowing as the last one. He was tired though after finishing his double shift and told Greg how excited he was to have the next day off to read one of his favourite Stephen Gregory novel and watch the latest football game.

“I can’t break the rules, Greg. You know that,”

She laughed when Greg stuck his tongue out at her.

“See you tomorrow?” Greg said with hope in his voice, blushing a little across his cheeks.

Nick beamed a wide grin.

“I’ll be here,” 


	12. Chapter Twelve

“I’m bored!”

The noise that escaped Greg’s mouth was high and _whiny._

Abby shot him a look from where she was standing at the edge of his bed, with her gloved hands rubbing in some antibacterial cream.

“That’s a nice thing to say to a doctor who’s taking time out of her own schedule to change your dressing,”

“But I can’t do it myself!” Greg said just as whiny as the first time.

Abby snickered under her breath and rolled her eyes.

“I hope you’re not gonna be this whiny when Nick comes in,”

Greg gave her a side-eyed look to see her smirking.

“Nick’s coming in… again?!” Sara’s voice filled the room as she excitedly entered the room.

“Again?” Abby questioned. Greg’s face turned red. “When did he come and visit?”

Sara was giggling from where she leaning on the bottom of the bed.

“Yesterday,” Greg mumbled underneath his breath; his cheeks hot under the stares of his two idiot best friends. “And he’s coming back today. So please make sure you’re both not here!” His voice was a lot louder and higher at the end of that sentence. Abby and Sara looked at each other and giggled.

“What’s going on with you two anyway?” Abby asked, putting her full focus back on the new gauze on Greg’s back.

Her gloved fingers felt cool and soft against his sore back. He was a lot better that morning, Dr. O’Riley was happy with the way Greg was recovering, there wasn’t as many blisters and they could have been, however there wasn’t any signs to say he’d have scarring and that was what scaring Greg the most. 

Greg tried to shrug but the cool hands stopped him.

“We’re friends,”

Sara raised her eyebrow and hid the smirk behind her coffee cup, a page interrupted her teasing and she quickly said her goodbyes. Greg still felt the heat on his cheeks. Abby sensed that Greg didn’t want to push so she didn’t.

“How are you feeling, really?” Abby asked in a quiet voice.

Greg shrugged this time.

“I’m… okay. I think? I mean getting thrown through a glass wall really does change you a little bit,”

Abby frowned at him.

“You’re okay, aren’t you? You know, up here,” She said with a poke to his forehead.

Greg thought about the question for a minute and he answered as honestly as he could.

“Yes, I am okay. The sooner I get out of this _really _uncomfortable and _ugly_ hospital bed and get into the OR the better,” Greg replied with a teeth-baring grin.

Abby returned the grin.

⁂

“I don’t know whose more comfy right now, you or Nick,” Abby giggled when she entered the room to see Nick with his feet, boots off, crossed over on the end of Greg’s bed from where he was sitting at the head and Greg…

Greg was pacing back and forth around the room.

“I can’t sit in that bed anymore! I’m going crazy!”

Abby had an amused, fond look on her face as she watched Nick laugh and roll his eyes at Greg.

“You’ll be glad to hear that I’m discharging you today then, Dr. Sanders?” Dr. O’Riley followed in behind Abby with her hands full. Nick shot up straight from where he was lazing on the bed and excused himself. Greg snorted at him and took his place back onto the bed. It was warm.

“You’re healing really well and I’m happy with how you’re recovering…”

“There’s a but at the end of that sentence,” Greg groaned.

“But I don’t want to you returning back to work until the end of this week. The skin is still delicate, any sort of heavy activities will disrupt the he—”

Greg’s heavy groan interrupted her sentence.

Dr. O’Riley kept her lips pursed as she tried to fight the laugh.

“Some people would kill to have the weekend off, G. Trust me, I know,” Nick said at the side of him.

Greg’s heart did a flutter at the sound of the nickname.

“Fine, but I’m back Monday morning and I want a kick-ass surgery as my welcome back, you didn’t die gift,” Greg replied pointing a finger at Abby.

“You got it,” Abby grinned.

“Can I finish so I can get rid of you?” Dr. O’Riley spoke up with an amused look on her face. “Your dressing will need changing daily and when you take a shower, I’m happy for you to take the plaster off from your neck to air it out. Any problems and I mean it – any new blisters or infections; you come straight back and we will assess next week. I think you’re quite lucky that your two roommates are doctors…”  
  
“But what if they’re not home?”

“Could ya show me? I’m not a doctor but I’m sure it’s not that hard,” Nick spoke up with a hopeful look on his face.

“You would do that?” Greg asked, shooting his head round to look at Nick.

“If that’s okay with ya?” Nick replied with a nervous look on his face.

“I wouldn’t mind at all,”

“So, there we go, I’m happy for Dr. Parker to show your friend how,”

Dr. O’Riley and Abby talked through the steps and what things he would need to take home with him.

“I haven’t… overstepped, have I?” Nick leaned over to whisper in ear shot of Greg.

“No, you really haven’t,” 

⁂

“Dr. Russell is doing an open-heart surgery while the patient is awake!”

“What!”

“How?”

Was the response from both Greg and Abby.

“He’s numbing the patient from the chest down! The poor guy is gonna be awake through the whole thing!”

Max held onto the door frame, clutching his chest with another hand, trying to catch his breath. There was a new line of sweat across his brow, his face looked pain.

“I think I got a stitch,”

“Can we, please, please, please!” Greg begged, pouting and giving Abby the puppy eyes. “Please, can we sit in the gallery, please?”

Abby laughed and pursed her lips.

“And what about Nick?” Abby asked, turning her head to give Nick a look.

Greg turned to look at Nick with the same puppy eyes and pleading look.

“I won’t be long, I promise.”

“Ya lucky ya cute,” Nick’s face went red as soon as the words blurted from his lips.

A high-pitched noise escaped Abby’s mouth.

Greg hoped no one was looking at how red his own cheeks were.

Nick coughed back the choke in his throat.

“I’ll be fine until ya finished,”

⁂

_“What about Vegas?”_

_Greg’s breath hitched as the warm, words came through the speaker._

_“There’s maybe one or two things in Vegas that are interesting to me,”_

_He heard Nick do a breathy laugh on the other side._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah, Nick.”_

_“That’s good to know, because Vegas interests me as well,” _

⁂

Greg did enjoy being in his own company with the TV playing on in the background. He had to force Nick to go down to the canteen to eat as he hadn’t all afternoon and it wasn’t until he heard his stomach made a loud growl that he shooed him out of his room with a promise of bringing something back that had chocolate in.

There was a knock on his door and Dr. Johnson’s head peered around the half open door.

“Dr. Sanders, is it okay if we talk?” Dr. Johnson’s voice was nervous.

“Of course, sir,”

He was playing with the watch on his wrist as he stepped into the room and sat himself down at the side of the bed.

“How are you feeling?” He asked still fiddling with his watch.

Greg gave him a strange look but he wasn’t looking at Greg, he was biting on his thumb nail.

“I’m okay. A bit sore but—” Greg replied, shrugging.

“I-I wanted to t-talk to you about the… erm, explosion,”

Greg furrowed his brow, looking at the older man.

And that’s when Dr. Johnson what caused the explosion and… who caused the explosion. He explained every little detail and Greg listened to all of it.

“I’m so sorry, it was careless of me and I never meant to cause any harm to anyone or…”

“As doctors sir, we sometimes lose control over things and things get in the way. Maybe your head is somewhere else, or thinking about someone else,” Greg said, wiggling his eyebrows at Paul.

He huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

“I don’t think we’re close enough to talk about that,” Dr. Johnson said avoiding Greg’s eye contact.

“I just wanted to come and explain to you before you heard it from anyone else. You know how the nurses like to gossip,” Dr. Johnson huffed out a laugh to lighten up the conversation.

“True that, while I’ve been here – I’ve been able to see all different people that work here. Frank, one of the night nurses, told me some real juicy stuff,” Greg laughed.

“That doesn’t surprise me,”

Dr. Johnson stood from the chair.

“You won’t see me for a while, so I’ll... er, see you soon, Dr. Sanders,”

⁂

“Greg, I’m really sorry but I promised I would do her a favor after she got me into that carotid endarterectomy and if I’m honest, it was _so_ worth it. I can’t take you home,”

Greg slumped his shoulders. He really didn’t want to go home on his own, not after the last couple of days of being surrounded with his favourite people. He was freshly showered; wearing a loose black top and grey joggers. He was one hundred percent ready to go home. Abby had come in and watched Nick do his bandages and she was happy with the result. Greg couldn’t help the shiver his body did when he felt Nick’s hands on him. Even if he was wearing latex gloves.

She talked in through all the different types of gauze and how to spot any new infections or blisters and left him with a nice bag of medical goodies.

“I’ll take ya home,” Nick spoke up from the magazine he was scanning over. “I think I remember where ya live,”

“Thanks, Nick,” Sara smiled. Sara winked at Greg before leaving the room and leaving Greg with a stupid look on his face.

“You have my cell and those two will keep me updated if you don’t,” Dr. O’Riley said with a stern look.

“Thanks for everything, Doc,” Greg said. He had a feeling of _relief _flood his body at the sight of the discharge papers. He quickly signed through the papers, not really having to read through.

“Ya ready?” Nick asked, carrying the bag of medical goodies. Greg nodded.

“You really don’t need to do all this, you know,” Greg said in the car on the way home.

“I thought it wasn’t a problem?” Nick frowned.

“No, no. It’s not a problem, at all. I just don’t want to disturb your plans…”

Nick laughed.

“My plans woulda been sittin’ at home with a couple of beers and watchin’ the latest basketball game. At least if I do that, I’ve got some company,”

Greg scoffed. “Sports do not exist in that apartment. Just, cheap and cheesy rentals,”

“That sounds good to me,” Nick smiled, looking over to Greg.

“Good,”

Greg couldn’t help but feel slightly awkward when they entered the apartment, but the smell of fresh laundry and the cinnamon candle that Abby loved to burn filled his nostrils and he felt himself well up with a lump in his throat.

“Wow, nice to know what you doctors get paid,” Nick chuckled, looking around the apartment.

Greg coughed back the lump and laughed, wiping his wet lashes with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“It’s not always been this great. This apartment was such steal when me and Sara first got it and it definitely wasn’t this renovated. It wasn’t until Abby moved in a couple of months into our first year that we were able to get this place looking more of a home than an janitors’ closet,”

Nick nodded in response and then his eyes widen at something on the other side of the room.

“Ya weren’t kiddin’ about the cheesy rentals,”

He walked over the large, wooden bookcase that housed a good fifty plus DVD’s. A collection that Greg had from his earlier years into his now adulthood.

“Can we watch Die Hard?!” Nick said with excitement in his voice and eyes sparking.

Greg took the DVD box out of Nick’s hand and motioned him to the couch, he popped the disc in and waited for it to load up.

About an hour into the movie, Greg became fidgety and his whole body starting to _itch._ It’s just the healing. He thought. But that didn’t stop him from changing his position on the couch more than once, if it was annoying Nick – he didn’t say anything. But the itching was getting worse, he just wanted to scratch.

He went from sitting casually with his feet placed on the floor, to up and curled into his chest with his gangly arms wrapped around his legs but that began to hurt and then he sat with his legs curled underneath him.

But it wasn’t until they got to a quiet part and Nick spoke up.

“What’s up?” He asked, frowning.

“I’m just uncomfortable,” Greg mumbled under his breath as he moved again and accidentally kicked Nick in the thigh.

“And how would ya be comfortable?”

Greg shrugged.

Nick looked in thought for a moment.

“Why don’t ya lie down?”

“Because…” Greg waved at the not so space in-between the two.

Nick rolled his eyes, moving to sit up straight and removed one of the cushions from the other side and threw it on the floor.

“Lie down,”

Greg gave him a look in confusion.

“And where are you gonna sit?”

“Just put ya head in my lap, Greg,” Nick huffed, his cheeks pinking.

Greg’s mouth made an O shape. He chewed his bottom lip in-between his teeth as he changed his position and placed his head in Nick’s warm lap.

“Better?”

“I mean, the denim isn’t any better but it’ll do,” Greg giggled.

Greg didn’t see Nick roll his eyes.

Nick tentatively placed his hand in the curls of Greg’s faded bleached hair. Greg stilled at the moment, his whole-body tense. There were a few things he could do in reaction but those thoughts quickly left his head and his body relaxed as the said hand began to massage his scalp.

Greg leaned into the move and made a breathless sound.

“Is this okay?” The voice above him asked in such a gentle tone.

“More than okay,”

Greg forgot all about the itching.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small slur at the start - i hope you all like this chapter!

Nick didn’t have the same experience in his childhood. He didn’t have his first love at a young age. His first kiss, his first _experience._

One of his favourite pastimes as a child was watching old movies in the den with his big brother but that didn’t last long because his big brother grew up, went to college and he didn’t want to hang out with his kid brother anymore. Nick didn’t really have anyone at that time in his childhood but there was one thing he knew for sure he had; he had Buffalo.

Buffalo was his favourite horse. He had the softest dark brown mane that had patches of blonde that Nick would brush daily. Buffalo had a white star mark just above his eye. Nick would always stroke him there. He loved playing with the horses out in the ranch. They were kind and friendly. He would always take the carrots out of Nick’s hand; that would always make him giggle because his tongue would tickle his palm. He was always there for Nick; especially when he sobbed his little heart out after that night with the babysitter. He was 9 years old. _9 years old. _

He was a _child. _

Nick felt like he had grown-up too fast. Before he was allowed too. And he felt like that was _his fault_.

Nick had his first kiss with a man at the age of 18. He was at a frat party with a group of guys from another campus. He was drinking and laughing and enjoying himself. He was free. He was talking to a guy for most of the night, making good conversation about football. They were in the back-yard of the frat house. Just the two of them underneath the patio that was covered in fairy lights. The guy made the first move. Nick would never. Nick kissed back in an instant but then two heavy hands shoved him back to the ground.

“I ain’t a fag!” The guy spat at Nick who was on his ass on the floor, the beer he had in his hand spilled down his brand-new shirt that his mother got him. He had to come up with some bullshit lie when he couldn’t get the stain out.

Nick was smart enough to not make that mistake again.

Since then, Nick never acted on _those _feelings again. He had women in his life over the next few years that he dated, had sex with. Nothing permanent and nothing real.

He very rarely brought a girl home, except for Lucy. Lucy and Nick had been friends all the way through high school – they were best friends, Nick confided in her one-night, tipsy off alcopops and blurted that he was gay and that his parents could never know. They made a decision, a pact between them. They would fake date, which would get both sets of parents off their cases.

Nick was thankful for that. Nick was thankful for Lucy.

A loud, banging noise of the front door hitting the wall disturbed the two men in their moment and Greg shot up from the position. Inner frowning at the loss of warmth and Nick’s hand. Nick looked at him with wide eyes.

Abby came in like a hurricane, with a loud huff and threw her bag towards the other end of the living room. Her purse, coloured highlighters, her ID badge scattered the laminate flooring.

“What’s wrong?” Greg asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Paul… Dr. Johnson has been… suspended for the next week,” She gritted out with her eyes tightly closed and a finger pitching the bridge of her nose.

Greg looked at Nick in surprise. So that’s what he meant.

“Did he or someone say why?”

Abby shrugged and with a heavy sigh said. “I have no fucking clue,”

She stalked into the kitchen. There was a sound of the refrigerator opening and the hiss of a beer bottle.

Greg chewed his bottom lip between his teeth. A nervous habit that was slowly sneaking its way in.

“You should tell her…” Nick whispered in ear shot, nudging him with his arm.

Greg nodded and pushed himself off from the couch and followed the annoyed red-head into the kitchen.

“Abby…”

There was anger and there was tears and apologies for something she hadn’t even done. That’s how crazy she was about this man. Apologizing for his actions. Apologizing for something she had no control in or say. Greg reminded her that he was okay, he was alive. She cried in his arms and Greg held her tight.

After a couple of minutes, she took her beer and some snacks to her bedroom. Greg made a promise to order takeout later for dinner. When he returned back to the living room; Nick was up from the couch, shrugging his jacket back on.

“You don’t have to leave yet,”

Nick sighed. “I think it’s best ya know, she’s pretty upset,”

Greg understood that he felt awkward, but still couldn’t stop the frown from appearing on his face.

Nick chuckled lightly. “I’ll be back tomorrow?” He asked as a question.

The corners of Greg’s lips twitched up in a smile and nodded.

They stood at the door for a few seconds before two arms wrapped around the lower half of Greg’s body and pulled him close. Greg stilled, keeping his arms by his side. It wasn’t until Nick hooked his chin over Greg’s shoulder and squeezed softly that Greg returned the affection. Wrapping his arms around Nick’s neck and pulling him in even closer; if that was possible. He smelt of cinnamon wash from bath and body and sweaty musk that must have just been a Nick scent.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” was the words Nick whispered in Greg’s ear. His hot breath ran a shiver down his body, from the top of his head to his tips of his toes. Nick gave him one last squeeze before pulling away. His eyes flickered down just once to Greg’s lips and he was gone. Greg slouched against the door-frame and sighed, watching him walk back to his truck.

⁂

The next morning – Greg was freshly showered, sat on the couch, nursing a hot cup of coffee in both of his hands. Abby had changed his bandages just before she left for work and Sara was only just trudging in. Her shoulders slouched and body tired. She threw herself down in the love-seat and pulled over the throw over her body.

“You could just get into bed, you know,” Greg chuckled against the rim of his mug.

Sara half-assed shrugged. “M’ too tired,”

“Was it worth the surgery?”

Sara looked over to Greg with one eye half open.

“I spent the first three hours redoing the evening charts, because one of the first-year interns handwriting was diabolical,”  
  
“Like yours is any better,”

“_Shut up_ – anyway, I scrubbed in with Russell on an early morning prostatectomy. You know they’ve already got a stand in for Dr. Johnson, didn’t think it would take them long,”

“Abby knows,”

Greg had told Sara just after Dr. Johnson had left his room, Abby was in surgery and by the time he had returned home, there was other things occupying his mind.

“How did she take it?”

Greg gave her a look.

“She’s pretty upset, so… be a little easy on her. She likes him a lot,”

Sara sunk down in the seat, pulling the throw over her shoulders. Half of it covering her face.

“What are you doing today?” She asked, voice muffled by the throw.

Just as Greg opened his mouth to answer, his phone buzzed in his lap.

**Nick**: Instead of staying in. Lunch?

He smiled down at the message on his screen.

“I’m taking that whatever it is, it involves Nick,” 

“I-I’m just gonna change,” Greg stuttered, looking down at his grey tattered joggers. Sara laughed loudly as Greg left the room with red cheeks, giving her the finger.

⁂

The Andiamo was full of chatter and laughter and there was a soft hum of instrumental coming from the overhead speakers. The smell of roasted garlic and smoky slow cooked meats filled the air; it made Greg’s mouth water.

“Have you decided if you’re going to your parent’s anniversary party next month?” Greg asked.

Nick finished his bite before answering, taking a small sip of his water.

He shrugged.

“I gotta go, it’s not a yes or no question. I gotta be there. The Judge would – he wouldn’t be happy. Disappointed,”

“What was that like? Growing up with father like that?”

“Hell, it wasn’t easy. I think sometimes he forgot that we were his children and not some plaintiff in court. He wouldn’t talk to us or ask us; he would _tell _us. He was softer on the girls, because they were his little girls. Even though I was the baby of the family, that didn’t change a damn thing,” Nick’s voice went quiet at the end of the sentence and he looked off in the distance. 

Greg listened; he didn’t speak because he knew Nick wasn’t finished.

“My father… It was never easy showin’ emotions. I first time I remember fallin’ over, I scrapped my knee and I cried and my father. He – he had this tone to his voice, I’ll never forget. Told me to get up, wipe my face and move on. My mother never said anythin’ to him; she kissed me on the head and put a band aid on my knee. The first time I had a gun pulled out on me, I cried in front of my boss. I cried into my pillow that same night until I couldn’t anymore. I felt so… weak,”

Greg reached over and placed his hand on top of Nick’s and squeezed tightly and Nick squeezed back.

“I cried to my mom for _two _hours the first time a patient died on my watch. I was 2 months into my first year as an intern and it was of natural causes, I didn’t know that until I figured my shit out and read my report. Dr. Russell had put me on that case, let me finish on that case for that reason. He knew this patient was going to die, he knew it was going to affect me and he taught me how to deal with it,”

“You’re allowed to have feelings and emotions, Nick. That doesn’t mean you’re weak or soft, it means you’re _human,_”

The two men found themselves bickering over who was going to pay again and Nick got there first, pulling his credit card out and giving it to the red-headed waitress. The waitress was giving eyes to Nick with a flirtatious smile on her lips and Nick… smiled back. It wasn’t the same smile; it was just a smile but it niggled at something in the back of Greg’s head.

Greg didn’t want to go back home yet, so they took a walk down the strip. It didn’t look so magically in the day but the lights were still bright and the music was still loud and rhythmic. He could hear the Fountains of Bellagio in the background getting ready for their evening guests.

They walked side by side down the sidewalk. Sometimes their hands would brush against each other and Nick would try and hide that stupid smile, but there was questions ready on the tip of Greg’s tongue and he wasn’t getting anywhere he didn’t ask.

“Nick… Can I just, ask you a question? Are you gay?”

Nick stopped in his tracks, pursing his lips. Nick nervously looked around his surroundings and realized, no one would even care. He was a stranger to these people walking along the streets.

“Yes, Greg. I’m… gay,”

He says back quietly, head low and just loud enough for the other man to hear.

“But why didn’t you tell me when I told you?”

Nick sighed heavily and carried on walking, shoving his hands deeper into his jacket pockets.

“I’m not ashamed at who I am, I’ve been there, done that. I had the bruises to prove it. I didn’t tell ya at that point because of all them… men. All the uniforms, they respect me, I know they wouldn’t if they knew I was… “

Greg stayed quiet. Words on the tip of his tongue waiting to burst out.

“Does that bother ya?” Nick said when Greg didn’t speak.

“I’m out, Nick. My parents know, my best friends know, some of my colleagues know. I’m proud, I’m not a secret,”

“I can still be proud and not be out,”

Nick stopped mid-walk again with a wide eye expression on his face as he felt a single rain drop on his cheek and then he looked up at the now dark-clouded sky.

“I think it’s gonna ra—” the sound of thunder ripping across the sky interrupted his sentence and the heavens opened above them.

“Oh fuck!” Greg exclaimed as the cold rain fell around them. Nick laughed loud and bright, taking his hand and ran under the bus shelter that was down the street. Dodging all the other runners there were trying to seek shelter.

“It should settle down,” Nick laughed, out of breath. His hair now just a little longer that it stuck to his forehead. The two adults were both completely drenched from head to toe. The light blue top Greg was wearing was now a dark blue and stuck to his skin.

Nick brought up a hand to move the piece of hair that was sticking to Greg’s forehead; his soft hand moved down to caress his cheek. Greg’s body become hot all over, a blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

“If you’re gonna do what I think you’re gonna do… I’m so okay with that,” Greg huffed out a laugh and it wasn’t until he felt Nick’s warm hands on his cheeks. Nick’s eyes flickered down to Greg’s lips before he leaned in and softly pressed his chapped lips against Greg’s.

Greg made a pleasing noise and leaned into the kiss; pulling Nick closer by his soaked jacket. It felt like lightening running through his body, his fingers clutching tightly at the fabric of Nick’s leather jacket and a slight tiptoe in his trainers pushing himself into him. Nick pulled away and leaned his forehead against Greg’s, breathing harshly against his lips.

"Wow,” Nick huffed, smiling.

Nick stepped back and said. "I like ya. I’m sorry it took me this long to tell ya but I understand if ya don’t feel the same bec-”

Greg’s eyes widen at the statement and he paused, pulling Nick back with the fabric of his jacket and pressed their lips back together. Nick relaxed into the touch. He felt Nick smile against his lips, he felt his warm arms wrap themselves around his middle again. Just like earlier.

"I like you too,” Greg said breathlessly after pulling away.

They were smiling –_ no, _they were grinning like idiots at each other.

“Anyway, how did ya not think I wasn’t gay with the amounts of times I _flirted _with _you? _And we’ve just been on our _second_ date_,”_” Nick asked with a cheeky smile.

Greg choked on his laugh.

“When was the first date?!”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

After George; Greg had a light bulb moment. He was gay, it was always a sure fact. It wasn’t ever a doubt or a “phase” – he was most definitely gay. He liked the way boys’ hands felt in his, bigger and a little bit rougher. He liked them on his hips, on his bare skin, all over his body. He enjoyed the feeling of stubble against his skin and that wasn’t just above the waist either. He liked the similar interests, the easy conversations and there wasn’t always stress on him to create the perfect date or get the perfect gifts. He enjoyed the giving and the receiving.

But it wasn’t always easy with boys. Some boys just wanted to mess around with different warm mouths in college, some boys fall in love and break hearts when they move across the globe. 

Greg liked dating, he liked finding out facts about the person he’s spending his time on. What makes them laugh, what makes them cry, what makes them tick. He missed dating. He _also_ liked to know when he was an on an actual date, but when he thinks back at the time he’s spent with Nick – _oh. _

He was feeling really hopeful.

⁂

Greg couldn’t stop smiling to himself in the passenger seat of Nick’s car. He kept sneaking glances over to Nick who was who was mirroring the same smile.

They stayed covered in the bus shelter until the rain had slowed down, stealing shy kisses and talking in hushed tones and it wasn’t long until Nick was parked up back outside of Greg’s apartment.

Nick spoke up in the slightly awkward silence.

“I gotta go back to work tonight,” He said with an apologetic look.

Greg fidgeted in his seat, playing with his hands. “Do you wanna come round after your shift then?”

Nick bit down on his bottom lip and smiled bashfully. “Yeah? It’ll be early or late. However, ya look at it,”

“I’ll be up,”

“Okay, I’ll see ya tomorrow then,” Nick said with his eyes flickering at Greg’s lips again before looking back at his eyes.

Greg copied the motion but if he got lost in Nick again, he really wouldn’t get out the car. 

“See you tomorrow,”

Greg took a deep breath before opening the front door to his apartment. It was loud, the stereo was blasting full with some cheesy 80’s pop that was Abby’s favourite, in the living room and he found Abby and Sara dancing in front of the TV still in their pajamas, he stood at the doorway and just watched them. No cares, no worries, he liked that feeling. #

“_Love is a battlefield_!” Both girls sang loudly.

Greg snorted out a laugh as he watched them both sing so_ out of tune._

“Why have you got that stupid look on your face?” Abby stopped mid-dance, the messy bun on top of her head fallen to the side, to give Greg a questioning look.

“Did something happen?” Sara quickly asked breathlessly.

Greg cheeks warmed. He didn’t realize it was _that _obvious.

“We kissed and he told me he liked me,”

“So why do you look like your puppy just died?” Abby snorted, turning the stereo down.

Greg paused for a second, not looking at the girls but they were staring at him intently.

“He’s…”

“Got another boyfriend? A hideous ass rash? Six toes?”

Greg squinted his eyes, giving Abby a glare.

“He’s not exactly out in the open,”

Sara and Abby turned to give each other a knowing look and Greg watched them and sighed, he dropped himself down on the couch and grabbed one of the pillows to smother his face in it.

“Please don’t say anything… let me enjoy this moment,” His voice was muffled from the said pillow.

Abby rolled her eyes and pushed his feet off from the other side of the couch and dropped to sit next to Greg. She pulled away the pillow and asked.

“Was he at least a good kisser?”

Greg’s frown turned into a smile at the question.

⁂

Nick had a confession on his lips. Ready and waiting. But there was a twisting feeling in his stomach that he was _so_ used too. He didn’t know what it felt like when it wasn’t there.

He stared at the pictures that he stuck up in his locker. There was one from the last Christmas he spent at back in Texas, one from his graduation that was a good one, he remembers. Another one with Catherine and Warrick from the last outing they had as a team. These were his friends, his _best _friends but when he actually thought about it, it felt like they knew nothing about him. Not what Nick wanted them to know.

The locker room was badly lit, he played with his black CSI vest in his hands.

“Hey man, you ready to go? We got a double 4-19 in Henderson, gonna be a long night,” Warrick sighed, shutting his locker door closed with a click.

Nick jumped at the sound, lost in his thoughts. “Yeah… yeah. I’m ready. Hey, I need to talk to ya about somethin’ later,”

Warrick gave him a look and shrugged.

“As long as it’s over a greasy breakfast,”

Nick went to nod but remembered the plans he had already.

“I can’t do breakfast this time, I gotta go somewhere,”

“You hiding a lady, Stokes?” Warrick smirked.

Nick faked a smile. “Somethin’ like that,”

He was never going to get used to that metallic taste, but it helped when he breathed through his mouth and not his nose.

“Hey Super Dave,” He greeted the younger corona with a fist bump. “What we got?”

“A young woman with a single gun-shot wound to the head, looks like execution style. Liver temp says she’s been dead around three hours, there’s blood underneath her fingernails so it looks like she struggled with the killer. There’s bruising around the ankles and wrists but there’s no sign of restraints,”

Nick looked down at the lifeless body and sighed. _Is Vegas ever gonna sort its shit out?_

He finished loading his truck with evidence and his phone vibrated in his jean pocket.

**Greg: **i can’t sleep freddy is coming for me

**Nick: **Did the girls make you watch it or did you do it to yourself?

**Greg:** …. the girls

**Nick: **I’m sure. Go to sleep Greg. I’ll be there in the morning x

**Greg:** can’t wait x

“It’s gotta be good to make you smile like that, man. Not seen you like this in a while,” Warrick bumped his shoulder with Nicks and he huffed out a laugh, pocketing his phone quickly before Warrick could see.

⁂

“What the hell is happenin’ to Vegas man? That was my third shootin’ this week, I’m tired of it,” Warrick sighed, slouching himself down in one of the break room office chairs. He peeled back the sticker on his in-n-out animal style burger.

“Hey, tell me more about this girl, I need the distraction. I bet she’s sweet to deal with your southern ass,”

“It’s not a girl!” Nick blurted. The confession was there, on his lips. Warrick frowned at him, narrowing his eyebrows, dropping his opened burger back onto the table.

“It’s not a sweet, beautiful girl. It’s a guy, a real sweet –” _gorgeous, handsome, lovable _“– guy. His name is Greg. I’m sorry I’m only just tellin’ you now. I’m not very open about that. Hell, my own damn family know—”

Warrick’s expression harden and Nick flinched. “So, wait, what about all the girls you’ve told me about? Was that all a lie?” Warrick interrupted, holding a hand up to stop Nick.

“No… well, it’s not all a lie,” Nick cringed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I’ve been with women, but that was way back in college and after I moved to Vegas for couple years but since then, I’ve been on my own,”

“I can’t believe you never told me, I thought we were friends,” Warrick huffed, pushing himself away from the table and stalking outside of the break room, burger in hand.

That was not the way he wanted to tell Warrick and he didn’t fault him for being pissed. He hoped he hadn’t ruined everything.

⁂

“Whatever you did to piss Warrick off, it must’ve been bad. He’s not talking to me,” Catherine narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m gay,” Nick blurted _again_, swearing at himself because this is really not the way he wanted to do it. But that confession was ready and always has been. He pushed himself away from the AV desk to properly present himself to her.

He was expecting a rash reaction from Catherine but she was just looking at him, with her arms folded across her chest and it was like she was waiting for him to finish.

“I’ve always been gay,” Nick started, playing with his aggie ring around his finger. “But it’s not somethin’ I’m public or out loud about so I would appreciate if it stayed between us three because ya two are more than friends and colleagues, ya’ll my family,”

Catherine stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Nick’s shoulder, squeezing a little.

“Okay, thank you for telling me that Nicky. What made you tell us now?”

“I met someone,”

And that’s when Nick told Catherine all about Greg, how they met and how brave he makes Nick feel. He didn’t tell Catherine all the little details, those things were still private to him. And Catherine listened to him, she didn’t interrupt, she just let Nick talk until he was finished.

“Will we be meeting this Greg soon?” Catherine smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Nick laughed short and rolled his eyes.

“Soon,”

⁂

The shift was quick and Nick was thankful for that. DNA wasn’t so backlogged so he got his results quick and was able to pin the suspect in the last few hours of his shift. He was thankful it didn’t turn into a double.

Nick sat down on the wooden bench in front of his locker, black vest back in his hands, ready to pack his stuff away and finish his shift.

“If you think I’m pissed because you’re gay, you’re not a real friend,” A voice said beside him, Nick jumped at the voice, finding himself on edge more than usual, and found Warrick standing next to his open locker with his arms folded. He shot Nick an apologetic look.

“I’m mad because you didn’t tell me. What happened to I got your back, you got mine? I don’t care who you go home too, just be honest with me man,”

“I’m real sorry I didn’t tell you man; I’ve always been happy to keep it a secret and not act on any… feelings—”

“Is it true your family don’t know?” Warrick interrupted.

Nick dropped his head, not giving Warrick any eye contact and he nodded.

“What sorta happiness is that, Nick? Doesn’t your mom ever ask you if you’re seeing anyone, if you’re ready to settle down yet?”

Nick shrugged in response.

“You should know better, better than anyone here that life is too short. You gotta live it, man,”

Warrick’s hand came up to Nick’s shoulder and he squeezed it.

“Come here,” Warrick said, opening his arms for Nick. Nick let out a breath and gave Warrick a quick hug back.

“Thanks, man.”

They both gave each a quick pat on the back and Warrick left him to his thoughts with a promise of some drinking on their next weekend off.

As he packed his vest away in his locker, there was a lightness off his shoulders and the twisted feeling he had at the beginning at his shift finally untied from his stomach.

⁂

Nick was lucky that he caught Abby half asleep with a traveler cup in hand, just before she left for work because he was not expecting to find someone still asleep. 

“I thought ya said ya was gonna be up,” Nick questioned with playful huff, looking at the large lump underneath the duvet.

There was a tuff of bleached hair above said duvet.

“’M up,” the voice underneath muffled. Greg turned over and pulled the duvet over from his head, he felt a shiver run through him when the cold air hit his bare torso. He noticed the tips of Nick’s ears turn pink and his eyes followed the trail of hair all the way down to the top of his pajama bottoms.

“You could come in, y’know,” Greg said in a sleep, flipping the duvet over. Nick choked on a laugh and felt his cheeks heat up.

“I don’t bite,” Greg’s sleepy voice said and patted the space next to him. Nick pursed his lips, thinking; ultimately feeling brave. He untied his boots and put them next to Greg’s sneakers and his hands went to the button of his jeans before looking at Greg, who picked the best time to look more awake.

“Ya got any sweatpants? These ain’t comfy,” Greg nodded over towards the chest of draws behind Nick. Nick opened the draw and found a pair of grey sweatpants, with his back turned to Greg. He quickly changed, folding his jeans and putting them away in the draw.

When Nick turned back round, Greg had his eyes closed and his chest was slowly moving up and down. Nick snorted and tentatively dipped into the bed. Greg let out a comforting sound.

He lay there for a while until Greg rolled over and into Nick’s side where he placed his arm around his waist, Nick stilled, heart hammering in his chest. He was not used to feeling this and in the back of his head, he was telling himself – _no, you don’t belong here, you shouldn’t be here, you’re not allowed. _It wasn’t until Greg let out a soft snore that it disturbed his heavy thoughts. He looked down at the peaceful man, messy strands of hair covering his soft eyes. Ugly, green plaid pajamas hanging low on his hips with half of the grey double duvet around his shoulders. The sight of the white bandages reminded Nick of what happened not that long ago.

How could anyone think this was wrong? How could he not give into this? How long had it been since he had another person like this?

He sunk down more into the bed and with taking a single brave breath, he put his arm around Greg’s shoulders, pulling him closer towards his chest. His body was warm against Greg’s and he smelt like something Nick could get used too. He looked down and saw a playful smile on Greg’s lips.

He was soon asleep.

⁂

When Greg finally woke up back, the double duvet was wrapped tightly around his body, the bedroom had a slid of light shining through his blinds. His body felt warm against whatever it was wrapped around. It took him a couple of seconds to realize what that whatever was. He rubbed the sleep out of eyes with that hand that was free as the other one was still occupied wrapped around the body that was still fully asleep next to him.

Nick looked peaceful when he was asleep, like all his worries had been forgotten. Like there weren’t any bad guys to find, no crimes to solve, no parents to please.

However, Greg’s arm that was underneath him had gone dead and he really needed to move to get the circulation moving. He leaned up on his good arm to look at the sleeping man next to him. His mouth was slightly parted and there were tiny snores coming from him, his eyelashes were long and there was a slight dry patch of drool on the corner of his mouth. 

“You’re starin’ at me, I can feel it,” Nick mumbled, eyes still closed. Greg’s cheeks went warm at the thought of being caught.

“I am not,” Greg replied back, trying to fight back a smile. He watched as Nick raised a single eyebrow at him.

“It’s called admiring,”

Nick huffed out a laugh.

“I need to shower,” Greg spoke up.

“Go and shower and let me sleep,” Nick replied, trying to fight the duvet from Greg to pull back over his body.

Greg let out a quiet snort. “Will you change my bandages after?”

Nick opened one eye to find Greg staring at him and it made his heart skip a beat. His face was sleep, cheeks indented with the material from the pillow and his eyes went soft.

“Of course,”

⁂

“It’s all done now,” Nick said, holding up a mirror so Greg could look at his work. Nick was changed back in his jeans with the pair of grey sweatpants folded back up in Greg’s bedroom.

The bathroom was bright with the natural light coming from outside.

Greg grimaced and slouched his shoulders.

“Have I done it wrong?”

Greg shook his head, sadness clouding his features. “No, no. It’s good, you’ve done a good job. It’s just… I’m scared. That it’ll scar,”

Nick’s forehead furrowed and his smile faded.

“Remember when we first met? In the hospital?”

Greg nodded and smiled at the memory.

Nick grabbed Greg’s hand, his finger actually and brought it to his forehead and underneath Greg’s fingertip there was a bump in the skin and when Greg really looked, the skin was darker. A scar.

“I have a scar from when I was pushed out that two-story window. I’m still gettin’ over it and… ya know what’s helped?”

Greg shook his head.

Nick gave Greg a shit-eating grin.

“You,”

Greg reached up and curled a hand around Nick’s neck pulling him closer. They were now eye-level and Greg’s eyes flickered down to his lips and then back up to Nick’s excited eyes. Nick gave him a small nod and that’s the permission that Greg was looking for before closing the gap and pressing their lips together. Greg’s hand that was around Nick’s neck moved up to tangle with the messy tuff of brown hair, one of Nick’s hands was on the counter for leverage and the other found its way to Greg’s waist.

Nick smiled into the kiss before deepening it, sliding his tongue through the gap of his teeth. Greg made a noise of surprise and after a few minutes, Greg pulled away trying to catch his breath and leaned his forehead against Nicks. His lips were now swollen when he ran his tongue across the bottom. There was a gleam in Nick’s eyes that he hadn’t seen before.

“Thank you,”

“For that mind-blowing kiss?” Nick asked, cheeks tinted pink and a lazy smile on his lips.

“If you think _that _kiss was mind-blowing, I can’t wait to see what else you’ve got,” Greg giggled.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor character death & body image issues

Greg remembers the first time he broke a bone. It was his arm and he was in 8th grade. It was spring break and his mother finally let him have some freedom. George took him to this abounded playground he had found on his solo adventures. He begged Greg to go with him and Greg absolutely dreaded the lie he had told his mother.

_We’re going to the movies!_

She slipped him a twenty-dollar bill and made Greg promise he’d bring some candy back home with him. Greg felt so guilty but that slowly disappeared when the sound of George’s laugh was high and bright when he pushed him on the swing. His sweet laughter covered the sound of the rusted metal hinges creaking together and Greg was _so _high in his seat. It wasn’t until he heard the sound of the hinge snap and the ground was a lot closer than he thought. He hit the ground with a cry and a sharp pain and _blood. _Oh god, so much blood. He freaked out, crying and clutched his now broken arm to his chest.

He remembers the look on George’s face. White over like he was going to throw up and _guilt_. He told him he had to go and get help and Greg begged him not too but the _blood. _

His mother’s cry. He would always remember the sound. George couldn’t stop apologizing. Jean was so mad at the boys, so mad. It took a while for her to forgive them both and Greg’s trust was broken. That was when he found out about his other siblings and Greg finally understood why his mother was the way she was.

⁂

The next couple of days were Greg’s favourite so far. Nick had spent as much as his free time with Greg as he could. They would stay in and Nick would go through his extensive movie collection, Greg didn’t mind. There were some films he wanted to re-watch and some he didn’t so he would busy himself in one of his many medical journals, trying to keep his brain active. Sometimes the girls would join them with takeout and a bottle to share and they would tell them all about their day and it gave Greg such a warm feeling in chest.

Sometimes Greg felt envy when Abby beamed about her lead surgery but he squished that down.

Greg would find himself staring at Nick’s lips and sometimes Greg would find Nick staring at his lips. They didn’t say anything, the two men would blush and look away with a smile on their faces.

Nick had only missed one day and that was only because he ended up working a double shift and fell asleep on the couch in the break room at work.

Greg didn’t think the healing would be easy. He knew it wasn’t. He wasn’t stupid or naive. There were times during the day where his body would feel _so tired_, he found himself falling sleep through the whole afternoon and a whole movie completely forgotten about but Nick still stayed with him, either stroking his hair or rubbing his feet in his lap. Greg would mumble a sleepy apology but Nick didn’t mind. He’d shower to wake himself up and Nick helped change his dressings and Nick would start the movie back up after Greg made them both lunches.

Greg was really enjoying the company.

⁂

Greg body startled him awake, his iron maiden t-shirt drenched in sweat and vivid images running through his head. He checked his alarm clock at the side of bed and it flashed in red: **4:43am**. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm his heart rate down and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. He reached over to his bedside table and took a huge gulp of the water he had left there just before he went to sleep.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the images that haunted his head. Images of the explosion, of him being thrown through the glass. There was a slight ringing in his ears and it reminded him of the fire alarm. He hadn’t had a dream like this since the hospital, but when he realized what day it was. He put it to down to that.

It was finally his check-up. The day he had been waiting for since he returned home from the hospital.

He heard shuffling, a door open and then it close, from the room next to him. He threw open the duvet and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He quickly pulled off his drenched t-shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor; he replaced it with his old college hoodie and padded out of his room. He followed the low yellow light coming from the kitchen and found the curtain that covered half of the balcony door gently blowing in the early morning breeze. He stepped out onto the cold tile and found Sara wrapped up in a blanket, still in her pajamas, with a steaming hot tea in her hand.

She gave him a small, gentle smile but her eyes were sad, empty. She waved her hand to the seat next to her. The small tattoo she had at the top of her foot had faded over the years but it also made Greg smile. It was after her 21st birthday, she wanted to do something dumb and stupid. She nearly broke Greg’s hand from squeezing it too tight.

“Don’t you wish life would just stand still for a minute? So, we can take a breath and have a moment for a couple of minutes?”

She wasn’t looking at Greg. She clutched the hot mug between her hands tighter and blinked back tears.

Greg opened his mouth to reply but closed it as Sara spoke up again.

“When you meet a stranger, you don’t think you’ll see them again and then you do. You look after them, give them medicine. They tell you stories from their childhood, stories that you couldn’t imagine and they knit you a hat for the winter, they bake you cookies and then they… they just disappear.”

His forehead furrowed and he titled his head in confusion.

Sara let out a heavy sigh and turned to look at him with red, wet eyes.

“Edith died. She had another fall and she was laughing with me, telling us about her new boyfriend Jack, she went silent and she coded. Just there on the bed. We couldn’t get her back. She had internal bleeding, they didn’t pick it up on the scans,”

Greg listened to her. She was angry at the system and she was hurting because of the system. Greg wiped back the tears that had freely fell from his eyes with the back of his hand. It wasn’t all the time that a patient death affected them but when it did, it hit them hard.

“I’m glad she was able to see Max before,” She let out a wet laugh. “He would have hated himself if he couldn’t have given her last sponge bath,”

⁂

“Dr. Sanders, good to see you. How have you been?” Dr. O’Riley said welcoming Greg into the private room. Abby was stood next to the bed getting the tools ready and she gave him an excited wave.

He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shirt. “Please give him some good news, he’s driving me crazy,” Abby teased, giggling. Greg glared at her.

Dr. O’Riley talked Abby through the process and asked her questions about the wounds. They were speaking in low voices as Abby paid attention to the tiny details.

“Greg, you’ll be really pleased to know they’ve healed nicely. You’ve not had any new blisters or any sign of infections, I also believe with the help of your friends, you’ve really looked after them. Now, I’m happy for the bandages to come off for the next week as you heal but you need to still keep the area clean and we ca--,”

“Can we still not tell if they’re gonna scar?” Greg interrupted, raising an eyebrow to Dr. O’Riley. She dropped her shoulders and sighed, she moved to the front of him and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

“Greg… it’s going to take time. We just need to be patient,”

“Can I see?” Greg asked the ladies. Abby’s eyes flickered to Dr. O’Riley with concern.

Dr. O’Riley pursed her lips. “I wouldn’t suggest that’s—”

“I want to see them, please. As my doctor, I want to see them,” Dr. O’Riley’s mouth set in a hard line, she dropped her hand and held her hand out to Abby who passed over the hand mirror and guided Greg over to the mirror hanging on the wall.

“Are you sure?”

“Please,”

Abby gave Greg’s arm a squeeze before holding up the mirror so Greg could see.

He felt himself pale and he felt his throat tighten with a lump and his eyes stung with fresh tears. The wounds weren’t big but Greg didn’t know if that was worse, they were tiny and scattered all around his shoulder blades. There wasn’t a lot, but there was more than Greg could count; the image took Greg’s breath away.

He could tell which ones were deep and which ones weren’t, he knew this. He wasn’t stupid. He _studied_ this.

“I’m sorry Greg,” Abby whispered in a hush tone next to him. He closed his eyes and looked away, letting out a wet breath.

“I don’t know what I expected to be honest, I think I’m just shocked,”

“If there’s anyone you want to sp—”

“No, it’s okay,” Greg interrupted Dr. O’Riley. He knew who she meant and Greg said to himself, he would not go down that route. He was _fine._

Dr. O’Riley gave him another week to heal and they’d see how he was doing but she was more than happy to clear him to come back to work.

“You remember that deal we had?” Greg reminded Abby, she laughed and nodded her head.

“I promise it’ll be the most kick-ass surgery. See you at home? I’ll bring pizza,” Abby promised. She left Greg with a tight hug when her pager beeped. He watched the other doctors fill in charts and talk to patients in their rooms, the nurses gossiping at the nurse’s station. He had missed this so much; it made his chest hurt. He pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text.

**Greg:** can i see you tonight?

Nick replied instantly.

**Nick:** I wish I could. I’m working another double.

**Nick:** How did your appointment go?

Disappointment set in the pit of his stomach.

**Greg: **call me when you’re done? don’t care what time

⁂

Abby came home with two large pizzas both with extra cheese and no meat for Sara and Abby kept her promise by getting Greg scrubbed in a heart transplant.

Greg would have kissed her if he wasn’t reserved to kissing someone else.

Greg had kept himself busy all day, this kept him from staying near his phone. He cleaned up his laundry, put on fresh duvet sheets, which instantly made him feel better, and showered. He laid back on his now clean bed and stared at the ceiling with his phone clutched in his hand, his **Las Vegas, Now and Then** book sprawled opened on the other side of his bed. He had just got a text from Nick to say he’d call as soon as he got home.

There was a slight thrum of excitement under his skin to hear his voice.

Lost in his thoughts, his phone vibrated in his hand and there was his name on his call screen. He took a deep breath and was greeted with a tired hello. They shared pleasantries, Nick was telling him about his day and how this suspect that was stupid enough to keep the murder weapon on him when he was pulled into the station.

“I’m really glad to hear your voice…” Greg said in a hushed tone.

“I feel the same way, Greg.”

Greg’s heart skipped a beat and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a small smile. His mood was still titled from his day but hearing that smooth Texan voice on the other side warmed his skin.

“So ya gonna tell me about your appointment?”

Greg sighed and rambled on; Nick didn’t interrupt. He just listened to Greg’s voice when it became tight and Greg had to cough back the lump stuck in his throat.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Greg asked, moving the conversation onto a lighter topic.

He heard movement on the other line, rustling like sheets.

“What do ya wanna know?”

“Anything, I want to know anything and everything,”

There was a short pause.

“When my brother came home from college, he bought a six-pack of bud light and we sat on back porch and drank it between us. I was sixteen,” Nick laughed, Greg knew by the tone of his voice, there was a smile. “I have some good memories with my brother; every Sunday after church we would ride the horses ‘round the ranch. He only did it to impress this girl from the church. Who is now his wife,”

Greg chewed his bottom lip between his teeth and played with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Was church important to your family?”

“My parents made us go every weekend, every yearly midnight mass. It was the same church that my parents married in and my brother and oldest sister married there as well. Vicky, she’s the middle child. She’s gettin’ married there next summer,” Greg could tell by the way his voice changed, there was a frown.

“Another thing you have to go too?” Greg asked.

“Yeah,” Nick huffed. “With a date,”

“Maybe when I’m brave enough, I could bring ya and show ya off to everyone,” Nick carried on. Greg’s mouth made a noise and he felt himself warm all over. _There next summer. _He was making plans with Greg being in his life _next summer._ He couldn’t stop himself from smiling and he went quiet, unable to coherent any good words.

“I told my friends – Catherine and Warrick, I told them,” Nick spoke up after a breath of silence.

“You did _what?_”

Greg sat up quickly in bed, his attention shot to 100.

Nick huffed out a laugh over the line. Greg closed his book and pulled one of his knees into his chest and wrapped his free arm around it.

“It wasn’t the way I imagined it. I kinda blurted it to them both, but they were… okay about it. They didn’t _care _in a way. Which in a way, it was good? I feel… good,”

“You told your friends? You told your friends you’re gay?"

“Yes, Greg,” Nick huffed a laugh. “I told them I’m gay. I told them because of you,”

“You amaze me,” Greg blurted, his whole _being_ overcome with thoughts and feelings. This man, who had probably been in the closet for his _whole life _went and told his friends. Because of _him. _

“It felt _amazin’. _It feels like halfa the weight on my shoulders have come off,”

“What about the other half?” Greg asked, brain still feeling fuzzy.

“That weight is my family, but one step at a time, right?” Nick said. “The world didn’t explode ‘cause I told my friends I like men; I like a _man,”_

Greg felt his cheeks heat up at the words.

“I… like a man too,” Greg replied, playing with the fabric of his duvet.

“Hey, tell me about this man. I wanna know,” Nick replied cheekily.

“He’s really sweet, a family man it sounds like. He makes me laugh, he seems like someone who would take good care of me and he has a good butt,” Greg giggled. He heard Nick choke on a breath over the line.

“Ya think I have a good butt?”

“It’s peachy, looks good in them jeans you always wear,”

“Ya look good _all _the time,” Nick confessed. Greg felt his cheeks warm and a blush creep up his neck.

“Even when I’m half asleep and drool stained?”

“That’s when ya look ya best,” Nick’s voice was warm, his accent stronger and tighter the more his voice went tired.

“Are… are ya in bed?” Nick asked, voice deep and sounding like he was about to pass out.

“Yeah, I am,”

“I wish I was there,” 

“Why don’t you come and join me after work?” Greg said, feeling brave.

“I’d like that,”

Nick ended the call with a quiet goodnight and Greg got out the same pair of sweatpants from his drawer and a clean t-shirt and folded them up ready for Nick.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rating is being changed to mature because certain things are going to start happening - nothing majorly explicit because that's not what i want for this story but things happen and i want to properly rate.

The blue scrubs were itchy against his skin. He didn’t miss that. His black, glittered stethoscope hung loosely around his neck. He missed the weight of it. It put him in the mind set, it made him focus, it made him feel _proud. _His sneakers squeaked against the tiled floor as he followed the signs to Dr. Russell’s office. He knocked the door with the back of his knuckle and waited.

“Come in!”

He popped his head around the door and was met with DB’s concentrated face. He looked up and grinned at Greg.

“Dr. Sanders! Please come in, take a seat,” Dr. Russell waved him in. He looked like he was in deep in the book he had in his hand. **The Thin Man**, Greg read from the cover. He had been in his office before but there were some new items that had appeared. There was a pile of folders on the side of his desk, they had multiple coloured tags in between the sheets. A huge, glass terrarium that looked like it was growing mushrooms.

“Did you know a single portabella mushroom can contain more potassium than a banana?” Dr. Russell said. Not taking his eyes off the page in his book.

Greg stared at him, blankly. “No, I didn’t know that, Sir,”

“That was an easy fact. I could tell you more,” Dr. Russell replied back. He folded back the corner of the page he was on and placed the book back in the drawer of his desk.

“Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?” Greg furrowed his eyebrows, giving him a frown. Dr. Russell laughed and shook his head in response.

“No, Dr. Sanders. I wanted to see how you were doing. I have Dr. Riley’s report here but I wanted to hear it from you,” Dr. Russell leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands over his chest and looked at Greg.

“I’m glad to be back at work. Recovery was okay. I was lucky to have Dr. Sidle and Dr. Parker at home. I watched a lot of movies, re-read most of my medical journals,” Greg laughed.

“But are you okay with being back here? I can imagine there’s some --,”

“Dr. Russell. I’m ready and I want to get back into surgery as soon I can,” Greg interrupted with pleading eyes. Dr. Russell pursed his lips.

“Okay, I also wanted to let you know Dr. Johnson is back and the chemical lab is still out of use until further notice,”

Greg nodded his head in reply.

“These are your patient files,” Dr. Russell hand motioned to the pile that on was on his desk. “There’s an extra one that has been added from Dr. Parker, the heart transplant that you are to be scrubbed in tomorrow. Dr. Parker has been on cardio all week, I wonder why she would give you this kind of surgery,” Dr. Russell raised his eyebrow as he looked at Greg. Greg looked at him confused again.

“You have some good friends, Dr. Sanders,”

“Thank you, Dr. Russell. Can I go now?” Dr. Russell nodded and handed over the heavy pile to Greg.

“Oh, and Greg?” Dr. Russell spoke up before Greg left. “It’s good to have you back,”

“It’s good to be back, Sir,” Greg smiled and left the office.

⁂

When Greg sat down for lunch, he didn’t realize how busy his day actually was. After his catch up with Dr. Russell, all the interns were collared to a lecture where the discussion of first year interns was made. They were going to be joining the third-year doctors in the next couple of weeks and it made the girls giddy with excitement. Greg was looking forward to the challenge and Max was terrified. Greg had also filled out his charts, discharged two of his post-op patients and quickly scrubbed in tonsillectomy which killed forty-five minutes of his day.

He knew Dr. Johnson was avoiding him. He had seen him in the canteen while he was getting his lunch and he rushed off into a different direction. Greg was hoping he’d get over it.

He was buzzing off the energy and also off the three coffees he had throughout his shift but that wasn’t important.

“I think I’ve picked my specialty,” Max spoke up after chewing his cheese sandwich.

“You spend one-week changing diapers and you know your specialty,” Sara teased, rolling her eyes at him. Max huffed and scowled at her.

“I helped Dr. Robbins and Dr. O’Riley fix a skin graft to an hour old baby; who had his heart _out of his chest. _If you don’t think that’s badass, you need to reevaluate your choices,” Max replied with a smug look.

“I think it’s badass,” Abby spoke up, nudging Max with her elbow. Greg saw his cheeks tint a soft pink and a _giggle _escape his lips. Greg looked at Abby with a raised eyebrow and she gave him a look as if to say, _shut up._

Sara left in the middle of lunch to answer her page and Max finished his lunch, reciting the promise he gave to Dr. Robbins about researching on foetal surgery. Now the two adults were left alone, Greg was ready to grill her.

“Now, _what the hell _was that look Max gave you?”

Abby rolled her eyes at him and waved him off with the back of her hand.

“What have I missed?” Greg pushed again.

“Max and I… we’re friends, sorta,” Abby shrugged, looking down at her noodle soup. She was smiling. Either at the bland noodle soup the hospital provides or the latter.

“More than friends?”

“I think he’s cute, okay?” Abby admitted. “He’s kinda… adorable, in a weird friend way,”

“In a _friend way,” _Greg teased, empathizing on the words.

“Yeah, like in a way that you and Nick are friends,” Abby shot back. Greg shut up then, his laughter being cut off with a cough and red cheeks.

“You know nothing,”

Abby gave him a look; she opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by the shrill ring of Greg’s phone. She looked at the contacts name and raised her eyebrow.

“Like I was saying,”

Greg flipped her off and walked away from her laughing.

“Hey Nick,” Greg finally said after accepting the call out of ear-shot.

“Hey, how’s ya first day back goin’?” His voice sounded low and tired.

“It’s better now talking to you,”

He heard Nick laugh over the line.

“I was wonderin’ – did ya have plans tonight? After work?”

Greg leaned against the brick wall and grinned to himself.

“None at all,”

“I was thinkin’ if I cook dinner tonight? As much as I love the extra company at ya apartment, I wouldn’t mind it bein’ just us two tonight… If that’s okay?”

Greg’s body felt warm all over as the voice over the line went deep. 

“Y-yeah. I’d love that,”

“I’ll pick ya up after your shift?”

“Sounds perfect,”

⁂ 

Greg wanted to ask about the gated community and the pin code at the security gate. But he felt like it was something that didn’t need an answer to yet. The street that Nick had turned onto was brightly lit, the driveways were full of cars that had just returned home from work. On one side of the street; there was a row of houses and on the opposite side was a row of semi-detached townhouses.

The townhouse, that Nick had pulled into, itself looked small from the outside, there was a small grass area between Nick’s and his neighbors’ side, it had a small, skinny birch tree planted in the middle. They all matched with solid grey brick and an off-white coloured paneling. Nick unlocked the door and threw his keys in a bowl on a side table and kicked off his boots, Greg copied the action and followed Nick through to the living room.

In the middle of the back wall, there was a large dark red brick fireplace. The mantle piece had framed photos across the ledge, the flat screen was on the same wall. There were pictures of art on the walls and a large green throw was across the back of the couch and there was a…

“Uh, Nick,”

“Hm,” Nick replied.

“Who is that?” Greg pointed towards the fireplace. Nick looked up and gave him a bashful smile.

“I was gonna tell ya,”

Greg stared at the being. A wondering, titled head with big blue eyes stared back at him.

“His name is Benny, he’s a 3-month-old Australian Sheppard. I got him after. Y’know,”

Greg gave him a confused look.

“I haven’t told ya the full story of what happened when I had my accident,”

Nick motioned towards the couch and Greg sat down next to him.

“I was bein’ stalked. His name was Nigel Crane, he installed my cable and then lived in my attic for months until the first dead body appeared. He’s the one that pushed me outta that window and then after I got home from the hospital, he was here again. In my attic. He held me at gunpoint, not the first time y’know but it still scared the shit outta me. I moved a little while after that and got Benny to keep me… I dunno, safe? Company? He helps,”

Nick scratched the soft grey patterned fur behind Benny’s ears. The small pup licked the palm of Nick’s hand and he giggled. Like _actually giggled. _Greg told himself he was going to love that sound.

“Nick… I… I don’t know what to say,”

“Ya don’t have to say anythin’ but thought you would like to know,” Nick answered back, giving Greg a soft smile. He patted the area on the couch next to him, Benny titled his head and jumped up.

“He don’t get to do this all the time but it is nice when he does,”

Benny all over was covered in white fur, there was patches of dusty brown around his legs and paws and black patches that covered his floppy ears. He wore a dark blue collar that had a metal name tag attached read his name on it in silver.

Greg tentatively held his hand out for Benny to sniff. Benny looked up at him with big eyes and leaned forward shyly to sniff at Greg. His black wet nose nudged Greg’s hand and he pushed his head into it so Greg’s hand was forced to scratch his head. Not that Greg minded one bit.

“I’m glad you told me that,” Greg said, flickering his eyes up to Nick who was watching the scene unfold. He had a fond look across his face.

“Why don’t ya spend some time with him while I make dinner?” Nick stood up. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Greg’s forehead. “Don’t rile him up either,”

Greg couldn’t fight back the smile and felt the ghost of Nick's lips on his forehead. 

How Greg found himself belly down on the rug underneath him, playing tug of war with the small pup, he didn’t know. He was growling playfully with the green rope clenched in his teeth.

“Greg, dinners re— What did I say to ya?” Nick frowned, looking at the two in front of him. He tried to keep the smile from his lips as he tried to scold Greg.

“He made me do it! Do you not know how cute those eyes are?” Greg started, getting himself up from the floor and dusting his jeans, he threw the rope back into Benny’s toy box that was sat next to the fireplace. “They were screaming at me, Nick! Play with me, Greg, just one game,” Greg pouted, extra-large and batted his eyes at Nick.

Nick laughed and shook his head at the younger man. Greg gave Benny one last scratch before he settled back into his bed and followed Nick into the kitchen. The smell of smoked beef with spices filled his nostrils. The kitchen was a good size, something that he wished he had himself. The half walls were covered in grey tiles, with beige coloured cupboards and wooden topped counters. The coffee pot on the side was half full, probably used from the night before. The counters weren’t filled with the same items that Greg had in his kitchen. It was like it hadn’t been lived in yet.

There was a small cactus plant in a red brick pot sat on the window sill.

Nick caught Greg staring at it.

“The cactus is great for protection and endurance. House plants ain’t really my thing but I like it, I like what it means,”

“I kinda wanna touch it,”

Nick snorted. “Don’t touch the cactus, Greg.”

Greg looked over to where Nick had set up dinner. On the island in the middle of the kitchen, there were two plates next to each other under dark blue placemats, partnered with two half full glasses of red wine and a small candle that smelt like fresh linen.

“I ain’t set up a dinin’ table yet,” Nick said with an apologetic look on his face, he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“Nick, this is perfect. Thank you,”

Nick’s frown turned into a smile and they sat down. They ate dinner in a comfortable silence, Nick asked Greg about his day in-between bites and Greg couldn’t stop himself from gushing about his first day back.

“Did ya see that other doctor? Ya know the one…”

Greg shrugged, finishing his last bite. 

“He still feels guilty, I think. I don’t hold grudges, I don’t hate Dr. Johnson for what happened, it was an accident. They happen,”

Nick put his glass down and placed his hand on Greg’s thigh and squeezed it.

“You trying to get in my pants, Stokes?” Greg said with a smirk. 

Nick choked on his laugh and shook his head. 

“No, ya ass. I was gonna give ya a compliment,”

Greg giggled. He brought his hand up and curled it around Nick's neck, pulling him close. He closed the gap by attaching their lips together, Nick made a noise of surprise into his mouth and pushed himself closer into Greg. Greg trailed Nick's bottom lip with his tongue and he gained access. The taste of the red wine and the smoked meat and just Nick mixed well.

Greg pulled away with a lazy smile. When Nick opened his eyes to look back at Greg, they were sparkling. 

“Thank you for dinner, it was perfect,”

“You wanna move to the livin’ room?” Nick replied, gesturing the bottle of wine on the side. Greg grinned and grabbed his own glass.

“Ya want me to put a movie on?”

Greg nodded and curled himself on one end of the couch, placing his wine glass down on the coffee table. Nick turned the lights down low, gave Benny a head scratch and sat down next to Greg on the couch. Greg waited for him to get comfy so he could lie down and put his head in Nick’s lap. A position that was becoming his favourite. Nick didn’t mind and his fingers found themselves in Greg’s blonde hair and he gently messaged his scalp.

Greg sighed happily and sunk in deeper. His body felt loose and warm from the wine and the dinner.

After a while, he felt his eyes droop from the pressure of Nick’s fingers. He twisted his head out of the hold to look up at Nick and his heart skipped a beat when he found Nick staring back at him.

“Hey,” Greg whispered in a low tone.

“Hi,” Nick whispered back. “I don’t wanna force ya to do anythin’ ya don’t want too… but it’s gettin’ late. Do ya wanna stay?”

“I do… but I have work tomorrow afternoon,”

“That’s okay, I can take ya?”

“I have spare scrubs in my locker. Just give me some underwear to borrow,” Greg told him.

“So you’ll stay?”

Greg reached up to push a fallen strand of hair on Nick’s forehead. He repeated the move from earlier and curled his hand around the back of Nick’s neck and pulled him down so their lips could meet. The kisses were slow and well-practiced, Nick melted in the touch. Greg could feel his body underneath him relax. Greg slipped his tongue in through the gap that Nick had made and the grip on Nick’s neck tightened as the kisses became fiercer. Greg began to pull himself up in a better position.

“Can I just…” Greg panted. He leaned up and a small whine escaped Nick’s mouth as he lost the connection of their lips. “I just… I just need to move,”

For a second, Greg felt the bravest he’s ever felt and before making the move he wanted too. He looked at Nick. His lips were red, a little bit swollen. “Can I?” Greg asked, biting down on his bottom lip. He waved a hand to Nick’s lap and Nick nodded eagerly and moved to get himself comfy. Greg climbed over Nick’s lap and locked his thighs; Nick’s hands instantly went to Greg’s waist and Greg’s hands went back around Nick’s neck.

“Is that okay?” Greg asked, worry in his tone. Nick’s hands trailed underneath Greg’s t-shirt and softly rubbed the warm skin, it made Greg shiver.

“This is really okay,” Nick leaned forward to attach their lips again. Greg’s eyes fluttered shut as Nick deepened the kiss. His warm hands trailed higher underneath Greg’s t-shirt, pulling him closer. Nick kissed him wet and deep and with all his might. Greg pulled away to take a breath and Nick attached his lips to Greg’s jawline and they slowly trailed down to Greg’s neck. Greg felt himself become tight in his jeans. Once Nick started leaving a trail of kisses along his neck, he felt his teeth graze the skin and Greg knew he was done for.

“Oh, fuck,” Greg moaned. Nick leaned back from his neck and Greg whined at the loss. Nick’s eyes were dark and drooped but he was grinning.

“What are you smiling at?” Greg asked. His cheeks warm, his _whole body _hot all over.

“That was a good noise,”

Greg snorted and rolled his eyes.

“If you carried on, you would have heard more,”

Nick smiled this time, a genuine smile. His fingers were still rubbing the hot skin underneath his t-shirt.

“Ya don’t have to say yes, but – shall we move to the bedroom?”

Greg nodded and after he stood up, he maneuvered himself in his pants. Nick took Greg’s hand in his and he followed him through the house to his bedroom. Greg’s body was buzzing with excitement.

“Is this still okay?” Greg asked again when they got to his bedroom door. He was still holding Nick’s hand. He looked down at their joined hands and squeezed it tight.

“I like ya, Greg. Like, _really _like ya. I didn’t ask ya to stay the night for sex. I asked ya because I really like spendin’ time with you but if it’s on the cards, it’s a bonus,”

Greg grinned at him and leaned in to give Nick a quick peck this time.

“Whatever happens, happens?” Greg questioned nervously. Nick nodded and turned the handle on his bedroom door.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Greg hated himself. He hated himself on the way to work, in the shower at work, getting into his spare blue scrubs with a huff. He hated himself for what he did and he was scared he wasn’t going to be able to go back. His body was tired and that was not a great start to this shift. The guilt crept at the back of his mind.

“Dr. Sanders. Surprised to see you here so early. Shall we go and meet our patient?” Dr. Piper said. Greg nodded and followed her. It wasn’t very often he visited ICU, the walls were painted with a pale blue colour and there was framed art along the walls. The reception desk always had a fresh plant or succulent on the side and the nurses wore light grey scrubs. Greg loved the grey scrubs.

“Would you like to present for me, Dr. Sanders?”

“We have Ronnie Stevens, age 54; who is in for a heart transplant after being on the list for over 6 months since being diagnosed with  viral cardiomyopathy , ”

“I told you I was gonna get one, didn’t I?” Dr. Piper winked at Ronnie.

“It’s taken… a long… damn time, doc,” Ronnie replied, his voice croaky and breathless. There was a southern twang to it and it made Greg’s own heart ache. Probably not as much as his patients currently did. Dr. Piper gave him a soft smile.

“Dr. Sanders is going to get you ready for surgery. Dr. Sanders, can you set up hourly EKG’s until surgery? We’d like to monitor as much as we can. Can you also run a blood and urine test and book in a chest x-ray?”

Greg nodded in response and did exactly what he was told. It was best for him to keep busy.

⁂

“Sorry,” Greg mumbled as he watched Ronnie’s face scrunch up at the pain of the needle.

“Ah, don’t… worry Kiddo. This ain’t… my first rodeo,” Greg replaced the needle with a cotton ball and bent Ronnie’s arm back to hold it in place.

“If ya… don’t mind me askin’… why are ya lookin’… so glum?” Ronnie looked at him with a raised brow. Greg quickly straightened up, scolding his inner self for being sloppy.

“It’s… okay,” Ronnie chuckled breathlessly. When he started coughing, Greg quickly grabbed his oxygen mask and placed it on his face and gave him a wince as he watched his face scrunch up in pain again. After he calmed down, he looked at Greg again and took his mask away from his face.

“Come on, kid,” Ronnie motioned towards the chair that was by his bed. Greg sighed and sat himself down. He played around with his gloved fingers before speaking up.

“I think I might have messed something up good, with someone… special,”

He heard Ronnie sigh next to him and when he looked up, his eyes were knowing.

“Let me show… ya somethin’… In my jacket… over there… go in the front pocket,” Greg followed his instruction and found a battered, old picture in his front pocket of his army jacket.

“That was… my wife… Jackie. She was the light… of my life. I messed up… so many goddamn times… She still… married me though,” Ronnie smirked lazily. Ronnie reattached the mask and took a couple of breaths before removing it again.

“When ya crazy… about someone… ya do mess up. Loads. So many times. But… if their willin’… to mess up… with ya. What ya gotta… lose,”

“How did you know she was gonna stay?”

“She… messed up too… And I… stayed. We loved… each other,” Ronnie smiled.

⁂

Greg looked at his phone again for the third time that morning and cursed under his breath at the notifications. He turned it upside down on the table to ignore them and tried to focus on the book in front of him. He was taking notes for the surgery. His takeaway coffee on the side looked sad with the stains on the outside of the cardboard. That’s how he was feeling. The sound of clattering interrupted his thoughts and he jumped and gave a slight glare to the younger doctor.

Abby frowned at him but still sat down with her lunch tray.

“What’s wrong, cranky pants?” She said with laughter in her tone. Greg shook his head and shoved his head further into his book.

“You’re not allowed to eat in here,” Greg grumbled back. He heard Abby scoff a laugh.

“Since when did you turn into the librarian police?”

Greg rolled his eyes and ignored her.

“So,” Abby started.

Greg put the open book down. He really wasn’t in the mood for this conversation, even though he knew it was going to come.

“So?” Greg replied.

Abby furrowed her eyebrows and gave him a look.

“So, how was your night with the CSI?” She was trying to make her tone playful but the look on her face said different.

“He invited you for dinner, you did…,”

“Drop it,” Greg muttered under his breath. He turned another page and avoided her eyes.

“Greg, come on…”

“I said drop it!” Greg said with his voice a little louder; he pushed himself out of his chair. “I don’t have to tell you everything, Abby. Just mind your business,” He snatched the empty takeaway cup from the table and stalked off, leaving Abby wide eyes.

⁂

Greg slumped against the wall. He was degloved and degowned. There was pressure building in his head but he knew that because his scrub-cap was tied too tight but he didn’t have the energy to untie it. His body was aching. His feet, his legs and especially his shoulders. It had been a while since he had been on his feet for  _ that _ long, but he was also exhilarated. It had also been a while since he’d seen the inside of an OR, let alone inside a chest cavity. To feel the new heart pumping in his own hand, to see it with his own eyes. Exhilarating.

He didn’t hear the footsteps coming towards him until the hand of the body touched his shoulder. He looked up and Abby and Sara were standing there.

“Come on, let’s go to the spot,” Abby took his hand in hers and pulled him away from the wall. He sighed and realized it was time to talk.

There were a few minutes of silence before Greg had the courage to speak. He sat with his back against the wall and played with his hands.

“We didn’t have sex,” Greg started. “We were really getting into it, but I just… froze,”

The girls both looked at him.

“It’s never happened before, not like that. Where I just got stuck and I just wanted his hands  _ off  _ me,”

“Greg,” Sara sighed, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. “You also didn’t have  _ trauma  _ before _ ,  _ think in that big Einstein brain of yours,” Sara said with a poke to his head.

“Something is different this time round, something out of your control,”

Greg knew, he understood.

“So, what did you do? Because you were here pretty early,” Abby asked.

Greg made a strangled noise and shoved his head into his hands.

⁂

As soon as Greg saw Nick’s bedroom, it just shouted at him _ .  _ The solid dark brown wooden bed sat in the middle; the duvet was a dark grey, nearly black, tartan pattern with what looked like an old shaggy throw at the end. A large canvas was hung up above the bed, it was a picture of two horses in black and white. There was a small bonsai on the right-side table where a collection of books was stacked and an overhead lamp just to the side.

There were two boxes in the far corner that had “bedroom” written in large black marker across the side.

But what made his heart skip a beat was the large wall mirror on the far side above a set of drawers.

He was disturbed in his thoughts when two large hands touched his cheeks. He jumped slightly and gave Nick an apologetic look.

“Ya okay?” Nick asked, so soft. It made Greg weak at the knees.

“Yeah… I was just thinking, I like your bedroom,” Greg giggled.

“The bed is even comfier,” Nick nodded towards the big thing in the middle of his room. Greg took his hand and let him be led to said bed. Nick leaned up against the headboard between the pillows and patted the space next to him. Greg grinned at him, even though in his chest, his heart was beating ten to the dozen and the anxiety pricked at his skin. He ignored it and put it down to first time nerves.

Greg crawled over on his knees and gave Nick’s thigh a squeeze and a raised eyebrow.

“Come ‘ere,” Nick whispered between them and pulled Greg towards him. Their lips reconnected and it set off the butterflies, fireworks or whatever in Greg’s body. It pushed away the anxiety and replaced it with  _ want. So, it is just first-time nerves.  _ Greg climbed over and into Nick’s lap and Nick’s warm hands went straight to his waist, Greg felt the heat through his t-shirt and it made him shiver. He held onto Nick’s face with his hands on his cheeks and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip through the gap and Nick made a noise into his mouth like a whimper and Greg wanted to hear that again.

Nick pulled away with drooped eyes and moved to attach his lips to Greg’s jaw and he started leaving little pecks down towards his neck. Greg groaned as he felt his wet lips attached to the pulse point on his neck. He was deep in the moment until he felt a tug at the hem of his t-shirt. He pulled away to look at Nick and again, he felt that prickle on his skin, a niggling at the back of his mind. It took him a couple of seconds to respond and he nodded.

Greg moved his hand to pull his t-shirt off in one swift motion and threw it somewhere on the other side of the room. He looked back at Nick and felt his eyes trail down and Greg wished it made him feel hot but it didn’t. It made him feel self-conscious. There were words on his tongue ready to spill but they were pushed out the way with another groan when Nick reattached his lips to the column of Greg’s neck. Greg stretched his neck out for him to give him more skin to kiss.

Greg felt his warm hands trail up his back and there was that feeling again. His skin was on  _ fire.  _ He turned his head for Nick and that’s when his eyes set towards the mirror, they didn’t look for more than a second when the scatter of red lines hit Greg’s peripheral and Greg felt his stomach drop, nausea setting in.

“Nick… I… Stop, please,” Nick pulled back in a second and stared at Greg. His breathing was heavy, chest falling in a steady rhythm.

“I’m sorry… I… I don’t think I can, right now,” Greg flickered back towards the mirror and Nick’s followed and he thought he heard a low gasp leave his lips. Greg felt his eyes hot with fresh tears and his chin wobbled in a way that he tried to hold back. Nick noticed this straight the way and pulled the younger man close. He wrapped his arms tightly around Greg’s body as Greg curled into Nick’s chest.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. It’s okay,” Nick soothed, rubbing a soft hand up and down Greg’s naked back to calm him down.

He thought Nick was mad at him but he wasn’t. He didn’t really care and not in that type of way. He was enjoying Greg’s company and if he was only getting a few make-out sessions for now then that was fine with him. But Greg didn’t know this, nor think this.

It was impossible for Greg to fall asleep. His nerves were on edge and he couldn’t stop staring at the peaceful body next to him. Greg had borrowed a clean t-shirt and sweatpants. Both of them were still dressed.

⁂

“I… I left,” He mumbled against the skin. He eventually picked his head back up and looked at the girls with sad eyes.

“I called for a cab and came straight here. I always leave spare scrubs here, so I took a shower and met with Dr. Piper,”

“Have you at least spoken to him?” Sara asked.

Greg winced and pulled out his phone. Two missed calls and a couple of texts.

“Greg, you do realize how  _ crazy _ he is about you. I doubt he really cares if you two have sex or not, do you not see that? I’ve never seen you smile like that when he’s around or when he sends you a text, he was there at your bedside when you were bed riddled and injured plus he learnt how to change your bandages for god’s sake!”

“Yeah, it’s kinda disgusting how much you smile when he’s around,” Abby teased.

“Shut up,” Greg spat but there was playfulness in his voice.

“Okay, okay. You’ve both made your point,” Greg rolled his eyes. “I don’t know how to fix it,” Abby squeezed his shoulder and gave him one of her smiles. That one she has just for her friends.

“You do and you will, I promise,”

⁂

Greg pulled the strap of his messenger bag over his body.

“Are you ready to go?” Sara asked him as she pulled her sweater over her head. Greg nodded and closed his locker, making sure he put the spare scrubs into the wash basket.

“Do you think I’m being an idiot?” Greg asked, biting down on his lip. Sara looked at him and frowned.

“No, I don’t, Greg. You’re an idiot if you think you’re being an idiot,” Sara laughed. They talked while leaving, saying goodbye to the night shift nurses. Greg mentioned an email he had got from his mother about his next visit and when Sara teased him, he threatened to take Sara with him.

“Uh, Greg,” Sara stopped and nodded to something behind Greg’s head. Greg turned around and there it was, that skip in his heart. Nick stood with his arms folded across his chest, leaning against his car. Greg looked back at Sara and she gave him a smile and a push.

“Go and talk to him, make it right,”

“Hey,” Greg said in a low voice when he walked over. Nick was looking at him like he was the best thing on earth and it made Greg’s heart wanna burst.

“Hi,”

Greg shifted nervously on the balls of his feet.

“Do ya wanna go for a drive?” Nick spoke up. Greg nodded with a hopeful smile.

The drive wasn’t long. He saw the signs for Summerlin. For all the years he had been living in Vegas, he had no idea where he was going. Nick drove off road and up a dirt trail which was lit brightly all the way. There were a few benches up the track. When Nick arrived at the destination, there were a few other cars parked up.

“Did you take me to a make-out point?” Greg faked gasping, he tried to ease the tension that was currently between the two men.

Nick took the joke and laughed, shaking his head.

“I found this spot a couple of months after I moved to Vegas,” Nick turned off the car's headlights and Greg gasped for real. He leaned forward on the dashboard and just looked at the sight in front of him.

The whole of Las Vegas lit up, he could see the dancing lights from the strip. From the casinos. From all the neighborhoods. He could see it all.

“I didn't know this place was here,” Greg said.

“I sometimes come here when it gets too much, ya know?”

Greg turned and looked at Nick. His eyes were bright and  _ so hopeful.  _ But also scared. A little bit frightened.

“Greg… if you wanna finish… whatever this,” Nick waved his hand between the two. “If ya not interested,” Nick winced, like the words cut deep. Greg felt so guilty. He just wanted to jump over the console and squeeze this man so tight. He hurt him and he didn’t mean too.

“God, Nick,” Greg started. “I’m  _ so _ interested. I’m in it, whatever we have right now, I’m in. I like you,  _ so much.  _ I just… got scared in a way. I’ve obviously not been… intimate, since… y’know,” He fidgeted in his seat and rolled his shoulders to make a point.

Nick nodded and then he spoke up.

“Last night proved my attraction to ya, like I’m  _ really  _ attracted to ya…”

Greg felt his cheeks warm and he had to look away for a second to hide his grin.

“Are you?” He said turning back to Nick.

Nick nodded, chewing his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Greg, don’t make me say it,”

“Come on, please,” Greg pouted, giving Nick puppy eyes.

Nick narrowed his eyes but his smile said differently. “I think ya pretty sexy and last night proved that with how I was feelin’,” Nick motioned towards his crotch. Greg choked on his breath as he wasn’t expecting that answer.

“I think ya gorgeous. God, the first day I met ya. I knew I was in trouble,” Nick said in a low voice.

“My hair was a lot shorter than,” Greg laughed.

“I liked it then and I like it now,”

There was a question on Greg’s lips that he needed the answer for. If they were having a conversation about  _ this.  _ This question  _ needed  _ an answer.

“Nick, can I ask? Have you ever… you know?” Greg made a gesture with his hand, a circle with his thumb and index finger with one hand and his pointer finger on his other hand. Nick’s cheeks went a deep red and scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Rode the dirt track?” Greg finished, with amusement in his voice.

“Jesus  _ Christ,  _ Greg,” Nick groaned, closing his eyes and hitting the back of the seat’s headrest. When he opened his eyes back open and looked at Greg, he had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

“I’ve… done stuff, but never…,” Nick waved his hand. His words were fumbling. Why was it so hard to talk about this at the age of 30?

“I’ve topped…, but never… never – the other,”

Greg gave him a smile.

“What about?” Nick nodded towards Greg.

“I’ve done both, I’m… versatile when it comes to  _ that  _ stuff. But I was a bit of a late bloomer,” Greg cringed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was 22 when I lost my virginity. The first time I was… it wasn’t great,” Greg frowned, thinking back on the memory.

It was a couple of months after his 22 nd birthday. His friend with benefits sort of situation; he wasn’t really looking for anything serious. Really. Sara left for the evening to go to the library or whatever, something which required her not being in their dorm. There was lazy prep involved and it was  _ bad.  _ It kind of put Greg off for a little while.

“I’m sorry it wasn’t good,” Nick admitted.

“It wasn’t all bad. Not all the time,” Greg shrugged.

“What if… I… what if I never want to, receive?” Nick said in a low voice, like the words stung.

Greg reached over and squeezed his hand.

“That’s okay. What if it takes me a while… you know?”

“That’s okay too,”

Nick leaned over and caressed Greg’s cheek with his thumb softly. Greg melted in the touch.

Greg leaned into the touch and placed a soft kiss on the inside of Nick’s palm.

“I’m sorry I left; can we start over?” Greg asked.

“Yeah, but ya gotta talk to me. Don’t shut me out, I hate that. Ya gotta promise, communicate with me and I’ll do it back,”

Greg leaned over the middle bit of the car and looked Nick in the eyes, then his lips and back at his eyes. They were hopeful.

“I promise,” 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The next couple of weeks rolled by quickly. It didn’t take long for Greg to get back into his routine. 46 hour shifts every second day. Disco naps in the on-call rooms. The interns – soon to be residents - fought over big surgeries. With a losing bet, Greg ended up in pediatrics for a second week but he also helped deliver three babies in that week. They were cute. So he wasn’t  _ that _ disappointed. He liked wearing the pink scrubs but he wasn’t going to tell anyone that.

Well – he told Nick that because he knew Nick wouldn’t tease him about it. Nick let him know how good he looked in them as well.

Another thing he was thankful for was his latest check-up with Dr. O’Riley. Those scattered red lines had scabbed over and some had even healed fully. He finally came to terms with the fact that yes, some of them would scar and some wouldn’t. After a deep conversation with his friends and a conversation that he had with Nick, he was feeling back to his silly self.

And he knew that when Jonah, aged six, who wore duck covered head scarfs and  _ loved _ watching morning cartoons (always before rounds) on his TV, laughed so hard that he had orange juice come out of his  _ nose  _ which ultimately resulted in a glare from his mom, but Jonah’s dad laughed until he had tears in his eyes as well so who’s really having more fun here?

But there was something missing… something that was also quite important.

⁂

“What are y'all doin’?” Nick asked when he stepped in the kitchen to find Greg in a chair with an old stained towel wrapped around his shoulders and Abby stood over him with a very colorful apron on and white latex gloved hands.

Sara was sitting on top of the counter, showing Max a picture on her phone.

He dropped a duffel bag on the floor. The kitchen smelt of strong chemicals.

“Dr. Sanders here thinks his interns won’t respect him or listen to him with his silly hair dos,” Abby sighed, using a thin black brush to dye over a bit of blonde hair. “But I told him he’s being stupid because he’s a  _ genius  _ and who cares what a bunch of  _ first years  _ think of his said hair?”

Greg rolled his eyes under her. Abby flicked him on the top of the head with the brush. He flinched and glared at her.

“So, you’re getting rid of the blonde?” Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

“And we’re cutting it,” Sara butted in after passing over Nick an open beer.

“No,  _ you’re _ not cutting it. Abby is,” Greg clarified.

“My sutures ain’t that bad,”

“Yeah, they are!” Greg, Abby and Max called at the same time.

Nick laughed under his breath. “So, when’s the pizza comin’?”

⁂

“You wanna help me wash it out?” Greg asked when the others left the kitchen into the living room. Nick nodded and followed Greg to where the bathroom was. Greg hopped up onto the counter and let his legs dangle over the edge. He had a hint of playfulness in his eyes and on his smile. He motioned Nick to come in from where he was leaning against the door frame and Nick stepped forward and planted himself between Greg’s legs. Greg smirked and wrapped his legs around Nick’s waist to pull him closer.

Nick skipped a breath and brought his hands up to rest on Greg’s thighs. He rubbed his fingers along the soft material of Greg’s pajamas bottoms.

Nick took this in his advantage to lean forward and press his lips against Greg’s. Greg went in easily, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around Nick’s neck to try and pull him in closer. If that was even possible. They kissed for what seemed like forever. Until Nick pulled away breathlessly with a lazy grin on his face.

“Ya don’t really need any help, do ya?” Nick asked.

Greg giggled and shook his head.

“This ain’t my first time, cowboy,”

After Greg washed his hair, they returned back to the kitchen where Abby got Greg to sit back down and she started cutting away. Greg frowned at the pieces of hair that covered his kitchen floor. It didn’t take Abby long. Greg brushed himself down and quickly changed his top before they all finally collapsed in the living room. Nick and Greg shared the couch, Sara in the love seat and Abby and Max shared the carpet space near the TV. Greg watched with a careful eye at the pair of them, sneaky shy smiles at each other. Sharing a private conversation.

Their chattering was interrupted by the home phone ringing and Sara reached over the chair to grab it. She took one look at the caller ID and waved it in Greg’s face.

“It’s your mother,”

“Nooo, please take it,” Greg pouted. Extra hard and even batted his eyelashes at her. Sara rolled her eyes and pressed the answer call.

“Hello Jean,” Sara said in a too-happy tone to her pseudo mother, shooting Greg a dirty look. Greg giggled and slouched more into the side of Nick who had his arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

“Yeah, the whole gang's here. Max and Nick,” Sara said nonchalantly. The whole color in Greg’s face drained and as soon as Sara saw the terrified look on his face, she knew she said something she wasn’t meant too.

“Who’s Nick, dear? Have you got a new man? I didn’t always like that paramedic,” Jean asked.

“Jeeze, thanks Jean. No, that… finished a while back. He’s not my new man,” Sara chuckled awkwardly. “Nick is… erm,” There was hesitation in Sara’s voice. She looked at Greg in a panic.

“Is Nick  _ Greg’s _ new man?!” Jean said in a high-pitch, Greg cringed as he heard it over the speaker. He turned to look at Nick and he had an amused look on his face.

“I’m so sorry,” Sara mumbled, handing the phone back to Greg.

“Sara, Sara!” Jean’s voice came from the speaker. Greg snatched the phone out of her grasp and sighed before putting the phone to his ear, listening to his mother’s calls. Nick squeezed his thigh and gave him a comforting smile.

“I’m happy with whatever ya tell her,”

Greg excused himself with the phone into the kitchen and leaned against one of the marble countertops. He put the phone back to his ear.

“Hey mom,” He said in a quiet tone.

“Who’s Nick? Is he your boyfriend? Are you being safe? Where did you meet him?”

“Jesus Mom, one question at a time. Can I remind you I’m also nearly  _ thirty?  _ I haven’t told you because this whole thing is  _ brand new. _ There’s… no label yet, I guess; we’ve been dating for a couple of weeks and—”

“But are you being safe?”

“I will be safe when the time comes!” Greg’s voice squeaked out high, feeling his cheeks warm. He heard his mom laugh softly on the other line.

“Well when you finally come to your senses and decide on a  _ label,  _ your father and I would like to meet this gentleman that has had your full attention for this long,”

“What do you mean?” Greg squeaked out again.

“I don’t just speak to Sara, my dear. Abby and myself have some good conversations—"

“You mean gossiping?” Greg interrupted, frowning.

Jean giggled over the line and that was the answer to his question.

Greg pulled the phone away from his ear and rubbed his temples with his two fore-fingers before returning the phone back to his ear.

“It’s nothing bad, sweetheart. She’s just told me about this new guy being around. At first, I thought she meant that big doctor she had been seeing how god knows _ how long  _ being back in the picture _ .  _ And I told her, work relationships won’t work. They never do,” Jean sighed.

“I was waiting on you to tell me yourself, which I know wouldn’t happen in a blink. You sound happy dear, I hope whatever this Nick is doing is making you happy,”

Greg sighed, letting the annoyance simmer down inside. He fought the smile back.

“He does make me happy, Mom. Nick… he’s a good one,”

As if he heard the sound of his own name, he peaked around the corner of the kitchen. Greg motioned for him to come in and he leaned against the opposite counter with his arms folded across his chest.

“And please tell me you don’t need a refresh on safe anal sex, the sphincter is a sensitive muscle, dear. I still have some pamphlets I could mail to you!”

“Mom!” Greg groaned, his cheeks red. “I don’t need a reminder of  _ that  _ conversation, please. I’m begging you,”

Greg literally wanted the entire ground below to swallow him whole.

Nick started to laugh behind his hand. 

“Well at least bring him down on your next visit please?”

“I can’t promise a single thing,”

Jean sighed on the line.

“You’re lucky I love you,”

“Love you too, Mom and tell Dad too, Papa and Nana as well,”

Greg ended the call and threw the phone down on the counter.

He smiled back at Nick who was fondly smiling at him.

“I would like to know about this conversation ya refused to have,”

Greg rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the counter and into Nick’s arms who wrapped tightly around Greg’s middle. Greg liked how the soft material of Nick’s shirts felt on his cheek and couldn’t stop himself from rubbing it against it.

“When I came out to her – it was like she had a whole presentation ready about safe sex, safe  _ gay  _ sex. It was so embarrassing, I wanted to bury myself in a hole and not the kind of hole she was telling me about,”

Nick choked on a laugh.

“I’m kinda jealous.” Nick began. He pulled Greg away from his chest but kept his warm hands on his shoulders. One of his hands sneaked up and his thumb began to rub the skin of his neck.

“My mom would never have that sorta conversation with me or my brother. She had the talk with my sisters though; it was always left up to my dad and even he didn’t explain everythin’ properly and it was  _ worse  _ when my dumb brother tried to tell me where a g-spot was,”

Greg raised a brow and smirked.

“I could show you where the g-spot is,”

The tips of Nick’s ears turned pink and he dropped his head to hide his smile.

“Pizza’s here!” Max called from the living room.

⁂

The sound of heavy vibrating interrupted Greg’s light sleep. He knew it was early, too early. He really wanted to enjoy that lie-in after the last back to back shifts. And he really wanted to enjoy the warm body that was lying next to him on the other side of the bed.

He leaned up onto his arms and grabbed the phone from the side before it could wake Nick up. By the way he was breathing, he was in a pretty deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes from dried sleep with the back of his hands and let out a low groan when he saw the name flashing his phone screen.

“Two days in a row, this is a new record, mom,” He said after he pressed the answer button.

He heard Jean tut on the other side of the line. “Gregory, what are you still doing in bed? It’s mid-morning,”

“Have you just called to berate me of my sleeping schedule or?”

“Shush child, I have something important to tell you,”

Greg rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He pulled the phone away from his ear for a second to stretch his arms and placed it back to his ear.

“Go on,”

“Aunt Sal is getting married,”

Greg resisted a sigh because he knew the crap his mother would give him for it.

“Took her long enough,” Greg muttered more to himself than a response to Jean.

“Gregory, I heard that,” Jean scolded with a lightness in her voice. “I agree but still, we are going to show our support. She’s not had it easy since she turned the big 5-0. You know how many blind dates she’s been on in the last 6 months and honestly, I personally think she’s rushing into it. She’s only known this Donald… or was it Ronald? A coup—”

“ _ Mom _ ,” Greg warned with a sigh this time. He knew exactly what his mother was going to say. It was his mother. He  _ knew  _ her.

“I want you both there, you and Nick. It would be the perfect time to meet the whole fam--“

“No,”

“ _ Gregory _ ,” Jean said in a tone that told Greg he had struck a nerve this time. “Please. I’m not asking for much and I never do, do I? We’ve not seen you for months and I worry, you know that. As your sweet, poor, not getting any younger mother. Please, just come down for the weekend. I promise I won’t embarrass you… much,”

Greg looked at the sleeping body on the bed next to him. Nick had buried himself under the grey duvet with one of his arms wrapped tightly around the pillow he had his head on. He was making soft noises, a little grunt and then a quiet snore; his nose scrunching up with every single one. His hair had gotten longer now, which meant he liked to borrow Greg’s hair product whenever he stayed over. Greg thought that would bother him, but it really didn’t. He would style it into a short quiff unlike Greg’s spikes; but now it had fallen across his eyes.

Greg wanted to reach over and run his fingers through it.

He huffed at his mom’s response.

“That’s a promise you’re gonna break,”

He fiddled with something on his chest of drawers. 

“We’d really like to meet Nick,”

He spun on his feet and as if he knew he was being spoken about. His warm, brown eyes were looking back at Greg. It still made Greg’s heart skip a beat.

“I will talk to him, just tell me when,”

Jean gave him a date. Next weekend. Okay so Aunt Sal was in a rush to get married. They said their goodbyes and Greg chucked his phone on the side.

“Ya mother likes to call a lot, doesn’t she?” Nick teased. His voice was deep. Greg rolled his eyes and joined him back in the warmth. He leaned up onto his elbow and just  _ looked  _ at Nick. He reached over and pushed back the piece of hair that had fallen when Nick lifted his head up.

“What is it ya wanted to talk to me about?”

Greg bit his bottom lip and avoided eye contact.

“My family… they… My aunt Sal is getting married next weekend. They want… I guess, I’d like you to meet them,”

“Ya guess?” Nick raised an eyebrow.

Greg tutted and moved himself to curl into Nick’s chest. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Nick’s other arm that wasn’t under his pillow came and wrapped Greg’s waist.

“I want you to meet my family. I just didn’t think it would happen so… soon. I can’t promise they’re not gonna be crude and not make off-color jokes or they’re not gonna like, embarrass me and show you all my baby pictures,”

Greg felt Nick’s chuckle vibrate against his cheek. The soothing hand that was rubbing up and down his back could have made him fall asleep again but there was a conversation that needed to happen.

“I really like the brown hair,” Nick said. Greg felt himself blush and he rubbed his face into Nick’s top. He mumbled a thanks against the material.

“Anyway, I know I’m still gonna be crazy about ya after seein’ all your high-school pictures of ya in the  _ chess  _ club,”

“Hey! I was captain of that club!”

Nick laughed again.

“Nick… just one thing,”

Nick hummed in response.

“They… they don’t know about the... uh, lab explosion and I kinda want it to stay that way,”

Nick pulled away from the embrace to give Greg a look.

“Remember when I told them you were an only child? About how they tried many times?”

Nick nodded.

“Well… they tried and they failed. My mom wanted four children but hey. They only ended up with me. That kinda broke my mom. She’s very protective. Like it’s borderline ridiculous but I know why she’s like that. It was way worse when I was younger, I never was able to play sports. Not like I was any good of it. But… I promised her I wouldn’t so she would be okay,”

Nick pulled the younger man back into his embrace and hugged him tight.

“I try to keep her… I guess, I tell her what she wants to know and sometimes what she wants to hear. She didn’t talk to me for a while after I moved to Vegas. She was so scared. She had heard all these stories about Sin City. But I couldn’t let the internship go, it’s one of the best in the  _ country. _ I think she felt better when she knew Sara was coming with me,” Greg shrugged.

Nick didn’t say anything back. He just kept rubbing Greg’s back in reassurance.

Sometimes he didn’t need to say anything back. He didn’t need an answer to Greg’s ramblings. He just wanted to hear more and more about Greg.

“Just promise me you’ll still like me after you see me with braces and  _ headgear, _ ”

Nick chuckled again. He kissed the top of Greg’s head.

“Ya got it,”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

“Okay, I think we need a safe word,”

Greg’s voice interrupted Nick’s thoughts and he choked on his breath. He gave Greg a questioning look from the passenger seat of the rented truck. He was grinning.

“Greg, what -- why?”

“Nick, we’re gonna get stuck in some conversations that are... -- Anyway, there’s gonna be family members there that I’ve not seen in  _ years,  _ they’re gonna ask questions and talk about things that I don’t wanna talk about. I mean, one of my mom’s friends asked me what benefits were to breast augmentation and if I would do it… she was in her 70’s--” Greg shuddered at the thought “--And my mom…” Greg groaned, throwing his head back against the headrest.

Nick couldn’t help but laugh. He shook his head and looked back out the window. The sky was clouded over for mid-afternoon in San Gabriel. The grass was patchy with yellows and greens; as if it was a sign of their most recent drought. It reminded Nick of the desert back in Vegas. The houses were a mixture of dark red and white coloured brick with palm trees in the front garden.

Greg pulled up to a large white brick, two story house with big windows, rose shrubs stood high in a row and covered the garden. The leaves on the large oak tree cowarded over the front windows. 

“Ya ready?” Nick asked with a raised eyebrow. Greg took a deep breath and nodded. 

Greg’s parents were already half-way down the driveway before the two adults got out of the car. Greg’s mom had the biggest smile on her face and her arms were already out wide ready to crush him.

“I think we can make a run for it y’know -- I’m sure it’s too late,” Greg muttered. Nick bumped his shoulder with his and smirked. 

“Gregory,” Jean cried, grabbing Greg and pulling him into her arms. Greg rolled his eyes; he wrapped his arms around her tiny shoulders and hugged her back. He hugged her a little bit tighter this time round. If she noticed, she didn’t say anything.

“I think you’re crushing me,” Greg said with fake gasping. Jean gave his arm a swift wack.

Greg could hear Nick snickering to himself at the side of him. Jean pulled away from Greg and made eyes at Nick.

“Don’t you think you’re getting away with it as well mister!” 

Jean pulled Nick into her arms and hugged him as well. Nick made a noise as the older woman wrapped her tiny arms around Nick’s body. He looked at Greg with wide eyes. Greg smirked back at him. 

“You can put him down now, mom,” Greg said. Jean eventually pulled away.

“Mom, dad. This is Nick, my... uh,” He looked at Nick and gave him a puzzled look. Nick smiled at him.

“Nice to meet ya Mrs. Sanders and Mr. Sanders, ya home is beautiful,” Nick butted in with an out-stretched hand.

Jean beamed at Nick while they both shook his hand. 

“Oh thank you Nick. But please, call me Jean. Mrs. Sanders is too formal, this is my husband, Dave,” 

“That’s an accent you got there Nick, you’re not from Vegas?” Dave asked. 

Nick shook his head. “No sir. Born and bred Texan. Been in Vegas a couple years now.”

“Do you still visit your family, Nick?” Jean asked, giving a sharp look towards Greg. “You know all a mother wants is more than a couple of visits a year. It’s not that hard to ask for,” 

Nick laughed awkwardly. Greg felt Nick’s hand twitch nervously.

“I try ma’m, but with my line of work. It’s hard, I don’t visit home as much as my mother would like,”

Greg felt that. He understood that. It  _ was  _ hard to come back home. It was hard to leave work for a quick visit. He couldn’t just hop on a plane. It was also hard to leave when he was back here too. He didn’t think his mother understood that.

“Can we not have a driveway interrogation?” Greg butted in with a stiff smile. 

“Who’s interrogating here?” Jean said in an innocent tone and sweetheart eyes. Greg rolled his eyes and waved his arms to motion his parents back in the house. Greg felt Nick’s hand brush against his. When he looked at Nick, he was smiling at him.

“We’re doin’ okay so far,” Nick assured. 

⁂

Greg heard a voice in the dining room when the two men returned back to the house with their overnight bags and suit bags. Nick excused himself to the bathroom so Greg had a few minutes with his mother before Nick returned. Jean was setting up the table with champagne flutes, fancy napkins and she was using her best cutlery.

“What are you doing?” Greg asked, leaning against the archway.

“I’m setting up for tonight.” She said in a tone that Greg knew too well. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“How many people are coming?” Greg asked. Jean looked up at Greg and smiled sweetly.

“Darling, we’re just hosting a dinner for Sal and Donald. It’s only a few people,” 

“You don’t even like Aunt Sal that much,”

Jean gave him a scandalized look and threw her hand to her chest.

“I love my sister very much, Gregory. I just don’t always agree with her choices…” Jean shrugged. “There’s not that many, I promise and I don’t break my promises, do I?” 

Greg gave her a half shrug but he was smiling. The sound of the kitchen timer going off interrupted their conversation. Greg hoped it was his favourite cookies that were currently in the oven and if there was anything to go off the smell that was surrounding the kitchen, it was.

“No, you don’t.” 

Jean walked over and placed a hand on his cheek. Her dark brown eyes stared back at him. There was a funny feeling in his chest when he looked back. She looked older this time and that scared Greg a little.

“You look so grown-up, darling. The brown hair suits you. Better than them god awful bleach tips you had back in college.”

“Hey! They were cool back then,” 

Jean laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

“Go and show Nick around. I stocked up your bedside table,” 

“Mom!” 

Jean walked out to the kitchen giggling to herself. 

“I remember you sayin’ there was photos with braces  _ and  _ headgear.” A voice said behind Greg. Greg turned and gave Nick a playful glare. He held out his hand for Nick and he took it gladly. 

There was a comfort knowing that his bedroom looked the same. In just the short amount of months since his last visit. There's comfort knowing that his parents didn’t get rid of all his stuff to make room for a personal gym or a study for his dad to escape to. He was happy to find that all his photos were still there, his records and books. 

The green cotton sheets were soft under his fingers. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Nick look at the photos he had hanging up on his wall. 

“So, ya were a chess nerd, huh?” Nick asked with a teasing smile. 

Greg scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully.

“And I bet you were a jock.” 

Nick puffed his chest out and flexed his arm up in a curl to show off.

“That’s kinda hot,” Greg admitted. His mouth gaped slightly open. Nick laughed and Greg could see him blushing. 

“Never had a jock in my room before,” Greg smirked, raising an eyebrow. Nick strolled over and stood in front of Greg. Greg opened his legs slightly to let Nick stand in between them. 

Greg leaned back on his hands and gave Nick a teasing look. Nick leaned down and caught Greg’s lips in his. Greg made a surprise noise against Nick’s lips. Nick pushed further to deepen the kiss. One of Greg’s hands snaked around Nick’s neck and into the tuft of hair at the bottom of his neck. Greg opened his mouth when he felt the tip of Nick’s tongue brush against his bottom lip. 

Nick pulled away when Greg tried to pull him closer onto the bed. With a smirk on his lips.

“Never done that with a jock either,” Greg said breathlessly. 

⁂

Dinner wasn’t  _ that _ bad. The family behaved themselves. It was… kind of nice to have everyone around the table again. It had been a couple of years since everyone was in the same place. Just before he left for Vegas. His Nana and Papa Olaf, Aunt Sal and Donald. Donald’s oldest daughter from his previous marriage and Arnold, from his dad’s side and his partner. The conversation could have been better. Greg was glad he warned Nick about the crude and off colour jokes.

But every now and then Nick would squeeze the hand he had on Greg’s thigh throughout the dinner and sneak him little glances. 

“So, Nick. How long have you been working in Vegas for?” Dave asked.

“I’ve been there nearly six years, sir. I did my first year at the Dallas crime lab before transferrin’ to the Las Vegas lab.” 

“What made you move all that way, Nick? Away from your family?” Jean spoke up. Greg shot her a pointed look.

Nick let out another nervous laugh. “As much as I loved Dallas, there ain’t much there. The crime rate is higher in Vegas and it is a real good lab. Good people there. I got a good team and the graveyard shift ain’t that bad either.” 

Jean seemed satisfied with that answer but she looked confused.

“Graveyard shift? So, how did you two meet?” 

Greg gave Nick’s thigh a tight squeeze and he hoped to god Nick understood the meaning to it. 

“Uh… we met at the hospital. I was workin’ a case.” So it was a half truth. Greg was happy with that. Jean hummed a response and filled her glass up with the rest of whatever wine was left over. 

When dinner was over, all the adults moved to the living room. Jean was busy in the kitchen cleaning up and Greg found himself stuck in a conversation with Sal about wedding stuff.

“Nick. I got a question for you,” Arnold said as he strolled up to Nick with a beer in his hand. 

“I always wondered. So - like, do you get to touch the dead bodies? Get to see the insides and stuff? I love them white suits you crime guys wear, they look comfy as hell.” 

Nick looked at Arnold with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it quickly. His eyes flickered towards Greg who was smirking at him. Greg raised his eyebrow at him. He gave Greg what he hoped looked like a pleading look.

“Arnold. Come on. No more job talk,” Greg butted in as he walked over and Nick let go his breath. Arnold quickly protested and Greg made an excuse to leave the conversation.

“I told you we needed a safe word,” Greg muttered between them. Nick huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes at him. Greg smiled and squeezed his hand as they walked through the back patio to escape Greg’s uncle. 

“Yeah, yeah. I didn’t think it would be like  _ that,”  _

Greg leaned against the fence on elbows and found himself staring at the now sunset overlooking the hills behind the house. It was a mixture of reds and oranges and it took his breath away. He rarely saw this view in Vegas. It was more flashing, colourful lights across the strip and people.

“It’s ain’t been that bad. Your family is cooky but -- I like that.” Nick said beside him. Greg shook his head and leaned back up to look at Nick. His eyes were drooping a little, a mixture from the long day and the beer from dinner. He leaned in closer so that their bodies were flushed together. 

“No. It’s not been that bad. We’ll have to see what happens tomorrow.” Greg muttered. Nick smiled lazily and confidently leaned in to attach his lips against Greg’s. Greg approved the motion and wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck to pull him closer. Nick’s hands found Greg’s waist and they played with the hem of his t-shirt. 

Greg heard a noise and he pulled back slightly to find the shadow of a figure in the window. The figure jumped and moved the curtain back into place.

“My mom’s watching us from the kitchen,” Greg murmured against Nick’s lips. His breath was warm against his lips when he laughed. 

“They’ll be leaving soon and then we can go to bed,”

“I like the sound of that,” Nick replied. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

When Greg woke up, he felt hot all over, what he thought was the green duvet that was heavy on his body. It wasn’t. The duvet had dropped down to his waist.

It was the other body wrapped around his side and a face pushed into his neck. He felt Nick’s warm sleeping breath against the skin. His body shivered at the sensation, as if the feeling was turned up to a hundred, and it caused the other man to stir in his sleep. 

The arm that was wrapped around his middle pulled him tighter, Nick’s hand was safely placed at the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. He didn’t know if Nick was fully awake, but the movement of his hand made him think otherwise. Gentle fingertips grazed the soft cotton of Greg’s t-shirt. The hand was dangerously low. Greg bit down on his bottom lip to suppress the groan his throat was bubbling up.

This wasn’t the first time Greg had woken up like this since Nick started staying over. But the last couple of weeks… it became more, harder. Pardon the pun.

The sleeping body stirred on top of him again, causing the hand to brush against the tight material. Greg groaned this time and it caused the older man to wake up.

Nick blinked a few times before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Greg turned onto his side to face Nick.

His bare chest caught Greg’s eyes immediately. His slightly tanned skin, the stray dark hairs at the top of his chest, his dark nipples. He felt the swirling in the pit of his stomach.

“Ya okay?” He asked with a sleep laced voice. He frowned at Greg’s expression.

“Yeah, ‘m fine.” 

His face was definitely on fire.

“Ya hot, are ya feelin’ ok?”

“Nick.” Greg gritted out. “’m ha-- and your hand-”

Greg casted his eyes down to where the material of his pajama bottoms was stretched.

“Oh.” Nick said in a quiet voice. He quickly shot his hand back but Greg’s own hand stopped it. He entwined their fingers together and squeezed.

Nick looked up. His eyes were worried. And Greg understood why. Since that first night at Nick’s house; Nick wouldn’t try and pursue anything further. He would let Greg take the lead. He would let Greg place his hands on his body, over his chest, his shoulders, around his waist. He would grab Nick’s hands to put on  _ his  _ body. And if Greg wanted more, he was okay with that because  _ Greg  _ was okay with that.

He wanted Nick. Like  _ really  _ wanted him.

“It’s okay,” Greg said. “I mean it.”

The expression on Nick’s face changed in a split second, his eyes flickered down to Greg’s lips just the once and Greg met him in the middle to attach them together. Greg pushed Nick down onto his back while their lips were still attached. He climbed over to sit on his lap. Nick was interested. He felt the hardness of Nick under his bum.

“Are ya sure?” Nick asked. His tone was still wobbly with worry.

His hands came to rub the skin above the line of Greg’s bottoms.

When Greg ground down to prove his point, Nick’s eyes tightly shut and his face twisted up.

“Okay, I get it,” Nick replied a bit breathlessly this time. Greg wanted to hear that noise again. He wanted to be the one to cause that noise. Greg pinched the bottom of his t-shirt and gave Nick a look. He chewed the bottom of his lip between his teeth. His stomach twisted anxiously. He wanted this. He wasn’t going to freak out again. He didn’t want Nick to feel like he was leading him on.

“Ya don’t have to do it if ya don’t want too.”

But Greg did want too.

So he pulled the t-shirt off in one quick motion and chucked it across the room. He raised a brow to Nick. He felt Nick’s eyes trail down his chest. With his hands planted on Nick’s chest, he trailed them down. Feeling the warm, naked skin underneath his fingertips. He came across his nipples and when he brushed over them, Nick let out a low moan.

He brought his hand up at the base of Greg’s skull and brought his head down to attach their lips together. Greg opened his mouth for Nick to slip his tongue in. Greg felt himself melt underneath Nick’s touch, the nerves that were in the bottom of his stomach disappeared and what he could feel under him, Nick wanted him just as much. Their lips moved together feverously. Greg brought his hand down between them to feel Nick over the material of his pajamas.

Nick buckled up when he felt the weight of Greg’s hand on him. Greg’s fingers trailed underneath the elastic and he looked at Nick for reassurance. Nick nodded and squeezed his hips.

“Greg! Nick! You both better be up and ready,” A too cheerful voice called downstairs. Nick stilled underneath him, going stiff. He looked at Greg with wide eyes and Greg quickly snatched his hand away as if his mother was going to walk right in with a camera. He wouldn’t put it past her.

“I mean… I am kind of up,” Greg snickered after a few seconds of listening to see if she was  _ actually _ coming up the stairs. He pointed to the offending area. Nick barked out a laugh. A pink flush crept up his chest, his neck to his cheeks. Nick pinched the skin around his hips. He smiled up at Greg.

“I think I’m going to go shower,” Greg said after staring at Nick for what felt like a lifetime. He knew he was in deep.

Nick smirked at him and looked back at the tented material between the two of them.

“Have fun.”

The men took it in turns for the shower. Greg felt better after and he knows Nick did too. When he came back into Greg’s room with pink cheeks and his shoulders looser. He smiled shyly and dropped his head when their eyes met.

Greg pulled Nick back with his hand when Nick went to unlock the bedroom door.

“When we get home… I wanna do that. Properly this time.” He felt his cheeks warm. Nick smiled at him softly. “No freak outs or parents. Properly.” 

Nick leaned back in to peck him quickly.

“Okay.” 

⁂

Nick leaned back in his chair and patted his now bloated stomach.

“That was amazin’. Those waffles were the best I’ve ever had. Promise I won't tell my mother that.”

“Oh, thank you, dear!” Jean gushed. “they’re just an old family recipe. I would give it Greg if he actually knew how to cook,” Jean tutted.

Greg rolled his eyes as he took his last sip of coffee. Jean filled Nick's mug up even though he protested. She disappeared back into the kitchen when the oven timer went off.

“Suck up,” Greg said against the rim of his mug. Nick winked at him.

⁂

“Boys, do you mind grabbing some things from town? Sal has got me running around like a headless goose! Who knew that the bride would be so finicky about whether her hummus is reduced fat or not?”

Greg took the list out of her hands and snorted a laugh. “The saying is headless chicken but okay.” 

“And I don’t want no messing around! We have to be ready and at the hall by 2pm,” She warned with a mothering look.

It was sunny. No clouds in the blue sky this time. They were back in the rented truck with the windows down and the radio playing loudly. It didn’t take long for Greg to get into town. There was a row of shops down the street he remembered back from his younger years. He parked up on the side of the road and jumped out with Nick following behind him.

“This was my favourite place to go after school. Me and my friends would go to that ice cream shop down there. Chocolate mint with extra sprinkles was my  _ favourite  _ and Peter, who owned the comic book store would always let us have extra time to read the new comics. My favourite comic was always Batman and Robin,” Greg beamed with a grin as they walked down the sidewalk. Their hands lightly brushed against each other.

“Which one of us is Batman and who is Robin?”

“I’m batman, duh.”

Nick smiled at him behind his sunglasses and listened to his ramblings.

“Is it too early for ice cream?” Nick asked.

Greg stilled and turned dramatically where he was lost in thought ahead of Nick.

“It is  _ never _ too early for ice cream!”

⁂

They were nearly late getting back. After getting caught in a long conversation with Peter and Nick making a purchase. Jean rushed them upstairs to get changed into their suits while she was trying to pin a  boutonniere to Dave’s suit jacket.

Nick changed in the bedroom while Greg disappeared to the bathroom to quickly freshen up. He fiddled with his bowtie before heavily sighing and undoing it.

“Nick,” Greg called out to the bedroom. “Do you know how to tie this stupid bowtie?”

“Yes, Greg. Come on, ya mom is shoutin’,” Nick called back. Greg did one last hair check in the mirror before leaving the en-suite.

“I can’t do it on myself, my mom always did them.” Greg said looking at the two ends of the tie. When he didn’t hear a response, he looked up and Nick was staring at him.

“What? Do I look okay?”

Nick stepped forward and took the two ends of the silk material between his fingers. He opened his mouth and closed it. Greg felt the movements of his hands. He noticed that Nick bit the tip of his tongue between his teeth when he concentrated.

“You look… God. You look amazin’” Nick finally said when he finally tied the bow.

Greg’s cheek went warm. He stepped back and buttoned up his suit jacket. His eyes dropped to give Nick a once over.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, cowboy.”

⁂

The wedding was beautiful. Greg had never seen his aunt so  _ happy _ . She looked like she was on cloud nine. She truly loved this man and Donald looked the same at Sal. They slow-danced to Lionel Richie and shoved fruit cake with white icing into each other’s mouths.

He shared a stare from Nick. The way that Nick was looking at him. His brown eyes were sparkling, with crinkled crow’s feet as Nick smiled at him. The fingers on his thigh drew circles and patterns into the black fabric. Nick wasn’t looking at the newly married couple. Nick was staring at him. And Greg couldn’t lie when he thought it made his heart feel  _ so _ full.

They were deep into a silent conversation when Kelly, who was one of his mom’s friends, came over to their table.

Kelly beamed at both men with a bright smile. “Greg. It’s so good to see you again. This must be Nick? Your mom has told me all about you. Greg has never had a boyfriend come home with him before!” 

Greg felt his stomach drop. They’ve not discussed this yet. This was a conversation that was waiting to happen but Greg really didn’t know how to bring it up. Greg’s eyes flickered between the smiling Kelly and Nick. He was ready to see a frightened face but he didn’t. Nick was grinning ear to ear and there was a sparkle in his eyes that Greg hadn’t seen before.

“Well it was nice to meet you, Nick. Please try and drag Greg away from work. Jean always misses him when he’s gone.”

Then Kelly left to talk to one of the other guests or to fill her champagne flute up.

Nick’s face dropped when he saw Greg’s surprised look.

“Am I readin’ this all wrong?” Nick paled.

“No, no. God—" Greg began. He grabbed Nick’s hand in his and squeezed it. “—I am completely reading it the same way as you are?” Greg asked in a hopeful tone. Nick squeezed his hand back and nodded.

“Okay.” Greg sighed out of relief. “Let’s go and dance then,  _ boyfriend.”  _ Greg made a mental note to say that word again if he was going to get  _ that  _ smile out of Nick.

The DJ switched to something slower and Greg felt the thrum under his skin. He felt Nick’s hand slide around his waist and pull him close, his other hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“So, you’re leading then?” Greg playfully asked with a raised brow.

“I don’t want ya to step on my feet,” Nick grinned back.

“I’m  _ not  _ that bad at dancing,”

Nick giggled and Greg loved that sound. They danced for a few minutes, Nick made Greg do a little spin and then pulled him back in. Greg couldn’t stop the giggle escaping his throat when Nick tipped him back in his arms.

“I love the sound of that,” Nick whispered in his ear. Greg felt the words all the way down to the tip of his toes.

They danced until they got interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

“Can a little old lady like me cut in?” Jean said with a sweet smile. Greg rolled his eyes and went to take his mom’s hand when she pulled away.

“I want to dance with Nick. If that’s okay.”

Nick gulped and nervously nodded.

“I think your father needs some help over at the food table. He thinks I don’t know he’s stuffing sandwiches in his pockets.”

Greg shot Nick a frustrated look before walking off to find his dad.

“Now where were we,” Jean said, taking Nick’s hand and putting them on her body to get him to lead. They moved around awkwardly before Jean spoke up.

“It’s been wonderful to meet you, Nick. He’s really happy. Probably the happiest I’ve seen him in a while,” Jean said in a quiet tone. As if the conversation was a private one just between the two adults.

Nick looked down at the shorter woman. Her eyes were shining with wetness. He gave her a soft smile.

“He makes me happy too.”

“You’ll be careful with his heart, won’t you? I know you will. As soon as I saw you, I know you will. He’s a good man, with good intentions. Dave is the same.”

Nick didn’t interrupt as he knew she had more to say.

“When I first met Donald. I knew then he would look after my sister. I think she might even deserve it—” Jean let out a wet laugh. She sniffed back the lump in her throat. “— I think he might even be her first love.”

“Was Dave yours?”

“Ah, you never forget your first love, dear. I had boyfriends before Dave and when I first met him, I didn’t really like him much. He was silly and he really didn’t take life too seriously. It took me a while but when I realized, it was like it hit me in the face. I needed that silliness and not so serious in my life and the rest… well, you know what happened then,” Jean giggled. 

“Yeah, I do.”

When Nick looked across the room to find Greg emptying his dad’s jacket of handmade triangle shaped sandwiches and making wild arm gestures. He knew exactly what Jean was talking about.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

They didn’t get back to Vegas until late Sunday evening. It was supposed to be earlier but there was a delay at the airport. Then another delay with the valet parking. Greg seriously just wanted to get home, eat and get into bed. He didn’t care what order.

Because Greg wasn’t due back to work until the next afternoon, he decided to have one last night with Nick. As soon as he got through the door of Nick’s, he threw himself down onto the couch and groaned loudly.

“This couch beats any airplane seat,” Greg announced to the room. The feeling of a soft head bumped into his hand that was hanging off the side of the couch. He lifted the arm that he had thrown over his eyes and smiled at the being.

“Hey Benny,” Greg greeted the pup.

He was bigger now. He was able to jump up without any trouble. There were indentations of tiny claw marks on the cupboard’s doors in the kitchen where he’d jump up whenever Nick was making food. Nick  _ was _ trying to train him out of that bad habit. But he was just too cute. His grey fur was now slightly longer and thicker. His blue eyes were as bright as ever.

He stroked the puppy behind his floppy ears.

“Missed you.”

Benny yelped excitedly at the sound of Greg’s words, like he could actually understand them. He jumped up onto the couch and crawled onto Greg’s chest. Greg groaned again at the unexpectedly heavy weight now on his body. Benny went straight for his face and started licking. 

“Don’t get him back into that habit. I’ve only just got him outta it,” Nick warned through the hallway. He dropped their overnight bags by the door, he grabbed the mail from the floor and rifled through. When nothing took his notice, he chucked them onto the side table and followed them into the living room.

Greg let out a giggle when Benny went for a nip at his ears. Nick picked the pup up and dropped him to the floor, sternly directing to his bed. When he looked back at Greg, he pouted up at him. Nick laughed. He picked Greg’s legs up to sit down on the couch and placed them into his lap. His hands went straight to his sock covered feet and began digging his thumb into the arch of his foot. Greg sighed happily and sunk down deeper into the couch.

“Ya hungry?” Nick asked.

Greg’s stomach made a loud gurgling noise.

“That answers my question,” Nick laughed. “I don’t think I’ve got anythin’ in.”

“Chinese?” Greg asked with a hopeful look. He knew Nick wasn’t a fan of takeout all the time, especially after gorging over the weekend on wedding cake and homemade bakes.

“Ya’re a bad influence on me,” Nick side-eyed him but he was smiling. With all teeth. It made Greg’s heart beat so fast. His soft hands snuck up Greg’s leg under his jeans and rubbed over the bone of his ankle. Greg suddenly felt hot all over. It was such a soft touch with gentle fingers but it felt so intimate to Greg.

“Shall we order?” Greg said in a voice higher than usual. He already had the home phone in his hand to give to Nick.

⁂

The coffee table ended up being covered in half eaten white Chinese takeout boxes, filled with chicken and steamed broccoli. The crumbs of badly opened fortune cookies. A half empty bottle of red wine and two glasses with grease smeared fingerprints across the glass. They sat side by side on the couch with a movie on.

Greg opened the top button of his jeans and patted his stomach.

“Why did you let me eat so much food?” He pouted, poking his now full belly with his finger.

Nick raised his eyebrow and huffed a laugh.

“No one asked ya to eat that second box of egg noodles.”

“But they were so good!”

Nick leaned back into the couch and patted his lap again. Greg eagerly threw his feet back into Nick’s lap hoping he’d rub his feet again.

“When do you have to go back to work?” Greg asked, settling into the arm of the couch.

“Tomorrow night. Think I’m gonna stay up all tonight so then I can sleep a little before.”

Greg’s phone vibrated on the coffee table. He chewed his bottom lip as he read another text from Sara. He quickly shot off a text back to her and chucked it back onto the table.

“Sara has been non-stop texting me since we landed. The first-year interns are starting tomorrow.”

“Ya nervous?” Nick asked. His hands went back to Greg’s feet and he felt himself relax under the older man’s touch.

Greg shrugged.

“I don’t know what to expect. If they’re anything like me in my first year—God help me.”

“Ah, I bet ya was good. Brilliant even.”

Greg felt himself blush at the compliment. He rolled his eyes playfully.

“I was annoying. Loud mouth, sarcastic, tried to get in with the attendings. Make them think I was cool.”

“So nothin’s changed,” Nick smirked. Greg frowned at him and poked him in the stomach with his toes. Nick quickly grabbed his foot before he could do any real damage and gave Greg a mischievous look. He wiggled his fingers and started to tickle his foot. Greg shrieked at the feeling and tried to pull his foot out of Nick’s grasp. Nick laughed loudly and pulled on his foot tighter. He squirmed in his place on the couch. Benny was just looking at the two adults with a tilted head.

“Stop it… please. Have mercy!” Greg shouted breathlessly. His chest feeling tight. Nick was smirking at him when he took his hand away.

“I hate you,” Greg scowled.

“Ya can get me back if ya want.”

Greg raised his eyebrow as if it was any type of challenge.

He gave Nick a once over and smirked when he noticed Nick gulp.

“Anything?” Greg smirked. Nick nodded. Greg took the moment to climb into Nick’s lap and attach his lips.

“I like ya idea. But how is this gettin’ me back?”

“I thought of something better,” Greg whispered in his ear. He felt the shiver underneath him. Nick put his hands on Greg’s waist. Greg felt loose from the wine. It helped the butterflies in his stomach when he thought about where he hoped would lead to.

He flicked his tongue along the shell of Nick’s ear and felt the hands that were on his waist tighten. He leaned back to find Nick’s eyes drooped and dark. He leaned in and kissed him hungrily. He threaded his hand through Nick’s hair to pull him closer. He felt Nick’s warm hand trail up his shirt.

“Do it,” Greg mumbled against his lips. Nick pulled his shirt off in one swift move and threw it somewhere around the room. Nick looked down at the stretched cotton material poking out of Greg’s unbuttoned jeans. He was breathing heavy and Greg was matching that.

As soon as he felt Nick’s warm, very large, hand on him, he felt like this was all going to end miserably too quickly for his liking. Greg moaned and closed his eyes for a second.

“Go slow – it’s been a while. Like, a couple of… y’know – maybe even more, I don’t know when the last ti--”

Nick interrupted him with a kiss. Greg kissed back and tried to get his leverage back onto Nick but he quickly pulled back.

“It’s been a while for me too.”

They moved to the bedroom. After Greg readjusted himself. He couldn’t face Benny looking at that.

“I just need to… uh. Freshen up,” Nick said, giving him a shy look and aiming towards the bathroom. Greg took a deep breath and climbed onto Nick’s bed. The smell of fresh linen and Nick’s cologne filled the room. It was on his pillows, on his duvet. 

He leaned up and pulled down his jeans. He threw them on the carpeted floor. He didn’t think Nick would mind. He was lost in his thoughts when a low voice interrupted him.

“Now that’s a sight,”

Nick was now shirtless and just in his own jeans. Greg’s eyes flickered to his hand. A foil packet and a small plastic bottle. This was really happening and Greg couldn’t stop the rapid heartbeat in his chest. Nick smiled softly at him and climbed onto the bed to join him. He leaned over to kiss Greg, hoping he would get rid of any nervous thoughts.

“What was that for?” Greg asked.

“Ya just looked like ya was in ya head for a second. We can stop,” Nick reassured.

“No, I just got lost in the sight of those abs. We  _ just  _ had takeout.”

Nick playfully rolled his eyes and went to unbutton his own jeans. Greg’s hand stopped him.

“Can I do it?” Greg whispered. Nick nodded and rolled onto his back next to Greg. Greg leaned up with a shaky hand and unbuttoned the top. He could feel Nick’s hardness under his hand. He squeezed it. Nick moaned and twisted his face up. Greg wanted to hear that sound again. He pulled the denim off and threw it to the floor where his own jeans were.

Nick’s black, tight boxers were leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Ya can take them off.”

Greg chewed the skin of his bottom lip between his teeth before hooking his fingers under the waistband of Nick’s boxers. Nick leaned his hips up. Greg slowly pulled them down and it took all his might to not come on the spot.

“I want to put my mouth on you.” Greg found himself saying. Nick looked at him with wide eyes and nodded eagerly.

Greg wanted to hear those sounds coming from Nick every single day of his life. He’d record them and play them on repeat if his brain never remembered them but he knew Nick would  _ not _ be down for that. Nick was heavy and hot in his mouth. Nick’s hand was softly placed on his head, his fingers threaded in the dark brown tuff. They weren’t pulling or making Greg go deeper. It felt empowering. Greg  _ felt  _ empowered that he could make any person feel like that.

The fingers tightened and they pulled Greg’s mouth off. Greg whined and made a face to Nick. He was smiling lazily.

“I don’t want it to end yet,” Nick slurred. His mouth twisted. They swapped places and Greg found himself on his back again. Greg hooked his own fingers underneath his boxers and swiftly pulled them off, throwing them to the side. Nick licked his lips at him; it made Greg shiver and his warm, slightly sweaty skin tingle.

“Turn over,” Nick mumbled, before grabbing the plastic bottle. He tapped Greg’s hip with his fingers. Greg took a deep breath, he fiddled with the fabric of the duvet between his fingers. The anxiety was hot in the pit of his stomach. Twisting and squeezing. He looked at Nick and he was looking back.

“If ya want to stop, ya just need to say,” Nick said in a soft voice.

“I… I really don’t want to stop. I want this  _ so  _ much. I want  _ you,”  _ Greg said, leaning his hand up to caress Nick’s cheek. Nick turned his head in and kissed his palm.

“I just want you to be prepared,” Greg whispered between them. Before Nick could answer, Greg flipped over so he was lying on his stomach. He felt his rapid heartbeat against the sheet underneath him. Heavy and hard in his chest. He didn’t hear any noise from Nick. Just movement above him.

“Ya’re beautiful.” Nick began. Greg felt the lump in this throat at the words. He had never, in his life, been called beautiful.

Hot, handsome and sexy were the words he had been called. Nothing he could get used too. Nothing he wanted to get himself used too. He wanted to feel so much more than hot. Especially more than ever now.

He felt the softest touch of wet lips on the scarred skin of his shoulder blades. Greg gasped and squirmed underneath the other man. He felt Nick pull back quickly.

“Was that okay? Do I need to stop?”

Greg could still feel the tingle of his lips on his skin. The anxiety was replaced with  _ want  _ and  _ need. _

“No. Please. Do it again. It’s like--”

Nick leaned down and placed another soft kiss on the skin. Greg felt his body go pliant under Nick. The kisses were so soft and gentle and scattered. It was like Nick was paying attention to every single scar Greg had, across his back.

The lube was cold at first and it made Greg gasp but that gasp was quickly replaced by a deep moan when Nick began to use his fingers.

“Fuck.”

Nick took his time. He had patience he didn’t know he had. He was gentle and assuring to Greg. He told him every movement and yet it was still a surprise, a shock to the system when Nick pushed in. Nick felt hot and heavy across his back, he helped distract Greg from the pain and discomfort by pressing kisses to his back.

He winced when Nick pulled out, he felt himself being rolled onto his back and his legs being wrapped around Nick’s waist. Nick’s face twisted up when he pushed back in. And Greg felt everything so differently in this position. There was a line of sweat on Nick’s forehead. His chest, his neck, his face was flushed red. It felt like he was trying so hard to keep going.

When Nick told him he was close, Greg pulled him down by wrapping his arms around his neck and attached their lips together. He forgot his body could be bent that way. Greg finished first. He wasn’t surprised. But the noise and the  _ sight  _ helped Nick to finish off just a few seconds after him.

Nick rolled over onto his back panting. The sound of both men’s heavy breathing filled the quiet room.

“Oh my god, why did we wait so long to do that?” Greg said.

Nick choked on a laugh when he threw the latex in the bin next to his bed. 

⁂

Greg blinked a few times. The room was dark. The blackout blinds helped stop any existing sunlight from coming through. There was light snoring coming from the body next to him. He turned in his sleep. He was dressed from the waist down. Greg frowned at that.

“I know ya starin’” The sleepy voice said without even opening his eyes.

“I need to teach you what admiring look like,”

Nick snorted and opened his eyes.

“I thought you were staying up.”

Nick leaned up against the headboard and smiled at Greg. Greg was still naked.

Greg didn’t feel exposed or vulnerable. His skin still was tingling even though he was aching in some  _ places. _

“I stayed up for a couple hours. Did some work on my computer, kept Benny entertained. Not that he cared. He was beggin’ for leftovers. But I was gettin’ a little tired, ya worn me out.”

Greg giggled and hid his face. He felt Nick’s hand on his cheek. He rubbed at the skin with his thumb.

“Last night was amazin’. I don’t care that we waited that long, ‘cause I bet it woulda been just as good,” Nick said.

“Was I a good lay?” Greg smirked.

A flush crept up Nick’s face. He shook his head.

“I regret everythin’” 

Greg leaned over to kiss him softly. Nick made a noise and pushed up to deepen it.

“I’m up for round two if ya fancy,” Nick smirked, wiggling his eyes at the man in front of him. Greg giggled  _ again  _ and shook his head.

“I gotta go,” Greg said apologetically. Even though Nick’s face flickered to a look of sadness, he still smiled at him.

“That’s alright. There’s fresh towels in the bathroom, I’ll make the coffee.”

⁂

The buzz of excitement filled the second-year interns locker room. There was chatter amongst the other second years of who the new interns would be. What they would look like. Rumors of soon to be doctors coming from another hospital. But Greg tried not to listen to the gossip. Especially when it was coming from Dr. Johnson’s interns. He was already a bag of nerves. The talk around the room didn’t help.

“Come on, they’re here!”

Okay. Maybe Greg was excited too.

They all rushed to the gallery above one of the OR’s where the Chief was giving them a speech. All Greg saw was a bunch of fresh-faced interns who looked eager and ready.

“God, I wish I still looked like that,” Sara scowled at the young adults below.

“I don’t think you ever did,” Greg teased. Sara shot her scowl at Greg.

There was a heartfelt, motivating speech from the Chief. The new interns looked hopeful, some looked nervous. Some looked… familiar but Greg couldn’t place them.

“I am so ready for this,” Abby beamed. She squeezed through an intern to get a better look. Sara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest and huffed.

“Tough weekend?” Greg asked. Sara shrugged him off. That was a conversation waiting to happen. There was a familiar sound of his pager beeping simultaneously as Sara and Abby.

“Come on, Russell wants to see us.”

They followed the halls down to Russel’s office. His phone had buzzed a few times with new text messages from Nick, thanking him for that weekend and hoping they could repeat the night before antics again. He smiled down at his phone as he reread the messages. Another one came through to tell him he was going to sleep.

Greg’s fingers fiddled at the screen to text back when his shoulder collided with another. He was ready to apologise when the words got stuck in his throat; his whole body stilled on the spot and all he could hear was white noise and all he could see was bright blue eyes and blonde curly hair.

And he suddenly remembered inexperienced lips and summers when he was young.

“Hi… George.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Summer of 1990.

Greg felt a lot of things.

Puberty really wasn’t kind to him. It gave him acne to the heavens. Jean would always get him in the bathroom with this awful cream and she’d always slap his hand/wrist if he ever tried to squeeze them, warning him about scars on his beautiful face.

He also didn’t realize he could  _ sweat that much _ , a  lot more even though he wasn’t any more active than he was the previous summer and why did these  _ things  _ even bother him. Greg didn’t really  _ care  _ about things like this like the way his face looked and the way he smelt.

And yet George still wanted to be his friend, he  _ still  _ kissed him in his parents backyard despite the acne and the sweat patches that would always be worse on his blue tank top.

All those feelings that Greg had also confirmed a lot of things about him. About his sexuality. They confirmed why he liked to look at the men in the sports magazines and not the beach babes. Why he went hot all over and his heart beat faster in his chest when he saw said guys in magazines with no shirt on and why there were funny feelings in the pit of his stomach.

It was like the feelings hit him square in the face. Or in the heart. He didn’t know.

“What are you doing here?” Greg’s words wobbled. He couldn’t stop himself staring at those bright blue eyes that stared back at him with a sparkle.

“I work here. Well, tomorrow is my first day.” His voice sounded different. Deeper and the accent sounded different to what he remembered, more European.

“You’re an intern here?” Greg asked. He felt the inside of his stomach squeezing and tightening around an invisible hand.

George nodded enthusiastically. He grinned with bright white teeth.

He was tall, about an inch taller than Greg. His hair was still the blonde that Greg remembered with shaved sides and a curly mess on top. His blue eyes were accompanied with black framed glasses. A dark blonde, nearly light brown stubble covered the bottom half of his face. He fiddled with the strap of his leather messenger bag nervously. He opened his mouth but closed it after a second then he took a deep breath.

“I’d really like to catch up, it’s been a while,” George said with a softer smile this time.

“I -- uh. I need to go. I’ll see you… tomorrow,”

George’s face fell at Greg’s words. George stepped forward to get into Greg’s space but he stepped back.

“I’m sorry – I just--” Greg quickly turned on his feet. They took him somewhere. He didn’t know where. Just somewhere else where George wasn’t. He ended up on the second floor. His heart beating to the dozen in his chest. The invisible hand in his stomach was tightening, he felt sick.

He pushed a door and slouched against a wall. The cold tile cooled his hot forehead.

“Fuck.” He said out loud, to the wall. He heard a cough behind him. He peeled away from the wall and turned to where the noise came from.

The nurse at the reception desk shot him a glare and pointed to the sign on the wall with a painted blue nail.

**Babies asleep. Please use inside voices.**

The nursery. Of course, his feet would lead him here. He stepped towards the window that still had the same butterflies and cloud stickers on the glass.

He apologized to the annoyed nurse and slouched against the window. The mixture of pink and blue hats untightened the hand in his stomach. He took a few deep breaths and focused on the babies.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and interrupted his thoughts.

“Hey Sara,” He tried to make his voice sound normal but if Sara knew him any better, she would know.

“Where are you? We’re supposed to be having a meeting right now.”

“I’m just – I’ll be right there, okay?”

“Are you okay?” She asked.

Greg swallowed. Was he okay? He didn’t know.

“I… I’ll be 5 minutes.”

His feet eventually took him towards the auditorium where the other residents were. Sara waved at him to get his attention. Greg’s eyes quickly scanned the room for any blonde-haired interns and sighed out of relief when he didn’t.

The Chief stood hopeful as he watched the new residents take their seats.

“Welcome residents. I bet it’s been a long time coming for you to hear that finally. I would just like to congratulate you all for hitting this point of the program. Now it’s time to switch things around. Each of you will get a small team of first-year interns. They’re fresh, they’re young and they don’t know their head to their ass. You are going to be mentors. You are going to be  _ leaders.  _ If you fail, your interns will fail. You are their teacher, teach them. Don’t let them fall.”

Greg gulped. Maybe this wasn’t as exciting as he thought.

⁂

The rest of his afternoon shift went by fine. He scrubbed in a rhinoplasty with Dr. O’Riley. It took up a couple of hours of his shift which he was thankful for. When they cleaned up, Dr. O’Riley got him in an examination room and gave him a quick check over to see how his scars were doing. She was happy. Greg was thankful.

By the time he finally got home after finishing off his charts, it was approaching midnight. Nick had quickly sent him a text about work. There was no sign of the girls in the living room and Abby’s bedroom light was turned off. One of the uplighters in the living room was on, giving the room a soft orange glow and the balcony door was slightly open. 

“What are you doing out here?” Greg asked when he saw the figure. He pulled his hoodie down to try and cover more of his body from the rush of cool air hitting him in the face. He sat down next to Sara.

“I’m dating someone,” Sara blurted.

When Greg whipped his head round, her cheeks were blushed.

“When did this happen and who? Do I know them?”

Sara paused and took a sip from her mug.

“What’s been up with you? I could say the same thing” Sara avoided the question and quipped back with a raised brow.

Greg slouched down into the seat further with a furrowed frown.

“Did something happen with Nick?”

Greg shook his head. His mouth twitched at the corners, he tried to fight the smile when he thought back to the previous night.

“We’re good.”

“Oh my god, you two had sex,” Sara grimaced. There was no bite in her reaction. “you had that same look on your face back when we were in college, ugh.”

Greg’s face heated up and he barked out a laugh. Greg leaned forward on his elbows in his seat with a huge grin.

“When two adults really like each oth—”

“Please, stop talking. I really don’t need to hear this,” Sara glared a side look. She pushed her fingers in her ears and furiously shook her head.

Greg chuckled under his breath and leaned back into the comforter.

“Are you okay? I know it was… difficult last time.”

Greg looked at her and nodded with slightly pink cheeks.

“I can’t believe I wasted so much time. We have some catching up to do,” Greg giggled. Sara turned her nose up.

“Just please make sure I’m not home.”

“I can’t promise a single thing.”

“So, do we get to meet this mystery boy?” Greg asked after a couple of minutes in silence. He nudged Sara in her side with his elbow.

“Man,” Sara corrected. “he’s a man… not a boy.”

“How old is this  _ man _ ?” Greg questioned.

Sara gave him a look. She fiddled with her fingers in her lap. She turned away and looked out past the balcony. There were clear signs that another day had finished. He was thankful for that. The worries and anxiety from that day had been forgotten about, for now.

The night sky was clear, Greg could even see a few stars up there.

“He’s older,” Sara half-hardheartedly shrugged. “he likes entomology, Sherlock Holmes novels and roller-coasters.”

“So, he’s an adrenaline chasing bug guy?”

Sara smiled and nodded.

“Yeah.”

“You’re happy though, yeah?” Greg asked.

“It’s been… he’s kind of constipated with his feelings. But he shows in other ways, he sent me a plant. Instead of flowers, because you know – I like--”

“Vegetation, I know. I wondered what that dick looking thing was in the kitchen,” Greg smirked. Sara nudged him in the stomach with her own elbow. He put his hands up in surrender and laughed with her.

“I like it. It reminds me of the desert.”

“You’re weird.”

“So, you gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Sara questioned.

Greg sighed.

“Remember when I told you when I first knew I was gay?”

⁂

“I should just give ya a key so ya don’t have to wait outside. It’ll get the neighbours talkin’” Nick tiredly said, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Greg looked up from where he was crouched down to Benny giving him ear scratches, with a gaped mouth. He watched Nick trudge into his kitchen and then he heard the sound of the coffee grinder going.

Greg looked at Benny and the pup was staring at him with a tilted head.

“He’s just tired,” Greg shrugged to the pup. When he stood up, Benny whined and pawed at his sneakers for a few seconds before disappearing to his bed. He chewed happily on what looked like a new toy. Greg rolled his eyes with a smile. That dog was spoilt.

He followed into the kitchen and Nick was leaning on the counter with his head in his hands, his eyes were dropping every second that the coffee machine was whirling on the side. Greg snorted and walked over to him.

“Come on, go to bed. I’ll bring you coffee,” Greg said, placing a soft hand on his shoulder, he felt Nick relax into the touch when he squeezed. His eyes slowly opened and he gave Greg a lazy smile. Greg smiled back, he gently pushed Nick off the side.

“Are ya gonna join me?” Nick said, wiggling his eyebrows at Greg. Greg rolled his eyes and laughed.

“You’re too tired for sex, you wouldn’t even get it up.”

Nick stopped dead in his tracks to turn around to look at Greg with a smirk.

“Ya wanna bet?”

Greg’s cheeks warmed, his eyes shifted between the brewing coffee machine and to the man that was currently standing in front of him.

He forgot about the coffee machine and followed Nick to his bedroom.

Nick was gentle with him again. He kissed Greg’s naked skin over and over again until Greg was squirming and begging him to  _ do  _ something. Greg flipped over onto his stomach with more enthusiasm this time and felt himself shudder when Nick’s lips pressed against the skin of his shoulder blades.

Nick’s body was solid against his back, his hands were hot gripping on his hips so tight Greg thought they might even bruise. Greg came with his own hand wrapped tightly around him.

When the two adults returned to the kitchen, the coffee was cold. 

They moved to the living room, Greg felt looser and warmer. Nick looked more awake now he had his coffee and breakfast. Nick told him all about his case. Greg knew he only had a couple of hours before Nick had to sleep and before Greg had to go back to work himself.

He didn’t want to talk, as much as he loved talking to Nick, he really didn’t want to talk this morning.

They lazily made-out on the couch, wrapped up in each other. Benny was softly snoring in his bed. The TV wasn’t even on. Their plates and mugs scattered the coffee table with half eaten toast and a couple of bits of bacon he knew that Benny would end up eating.

Greg sat between Nick’s legs with them wrapped around his waist. Nick’s hair was still wet from his shower and it didn’t stop Greg from threading his fingers through it and bringing Nick in deeper.

“I meant what I said about the key,” Nick pulled away breathlessly. His lips were shining red and swollen. He smiled lazily at Greg. Greg felt his heart beating a dozen in his chest.

“Are you sure?” Greg asked in a quiet voice. Nick pulled Greg back in and kissed him deep. He pulled away and Greg felt his hot breath against his lips.

“I’m sure,” 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

The next afternoon wasn’t great.

Greg found himself staring blankly at the four first-year interns.  _ His  _ first-year interns. He couldn’t get his head around it yet.

Greg secretly hated the refreshed look.

He wished he could back away slowly out the patient’s room without any of them noticing. But with the way that they were looking at him, it wasn’t very hopeful. Greg also wished that one of his interns wasn’t George, but the world was currently playing tricks on him.

He also wished he was still in bed with Nick. It was hard to leave that morning with the warmth of his naked body and the teasing kisses all over his skin. He felt a shiver at the memory. He scolded himself; this was not the time and place.

“We have Mr. Bernard, 53. Mr. Bernard has come in to remove a small mole that he had noticed come up in the last 6 months.” Lacey, one of Greg’s new interns, said.

“Thank you, Dr. Lopez. Can you tell us what procedure Dr. O’Riley will do?” Greg asked.

Lacey timidly smiled.

“Dr. O’Riley will remove the whole mole and a small amount 2mm of normal skin around it.”

“Oh, you’re not gonna ruin this gorgeous face, are you?! Look at this handsome face. You can’t leave this face with a scar,” Mrs. Barnard asked frantically. She was already up on her feet at the side of his bed, pinching her husband’s cheeks, making sure everyone in the room could see how handsome he was.

Dr. O’Riley chuckled. “No, my stitch work is pretty amazing. You won’t be able to tell.”

“Oh, thank god. He’s a salesman, he needs that face intact. That’s how he makes his sales!”

“Hey, it’s not always my charming good looks,” Mr. Bernard butted in.

The group of interns awkwardly laughed.

Dr. O’Riley had a bemused look on her face when she saw how nervous Greg was. He was furiously scribbling notes down with red cheeks and a shaky hand.

“Anything else, Dr. Sanders?”

Greg’s head shot up from where his notepad. He looked around at his interns, the patients and back at Dr. O’Riley.

“No, nothing.”

Her lips stifled a smile.

They left the room with a goodbye and met outside of the room.

“Have one of your interns get Mr. Bernard ready for his surgery please and page me with the results.”

Greg nodded.

⁂

Greg was sitting down at the computer. He was going over information for that afternoon’s operation, making sure he had all his facts right. Well he was trying. It was kind of hard to concentrate when he had Abby hovering over him for the last ten minutes.

“What do you want?” Greg asked, crossing his eyes. Abby gave him a bright smile.

“Nothing. I feel like I haven’t seen you properly. You seem like you’re in a better mood today,”

“I don’t think I would be after what I left in bed this morning,” Greg muttered under his breath. The keyboard made clicking sounds under his fingers.

“We can’t all be leaving hunky men in bed, you know.”

Greg, without taking his eyes away from the computer screen, rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t realize you were leaving men in bed as well.”

“You would know if you were home more often,” Abby teased back with a tongue sticking out.

“I mean, you could just tell me what’s going on with you and Max without me having to witness it all?” Greg asked, raising an eyebrow.

Abby blushed; she opened her mouth to retort back but her pager went off interrupting the pair of them. She made a noise of excitement.

“See you at lunch?” She beamed with a wide smile. Greg rolled his eyes and pulled the freshly printed out papers.

⁂

After lunch he was called to the CT room.

“Are these Mr. Bernard’s scans?” He asked as he walked through the door.

George nodded.

Greg sat down in the chair next to him and watched as the computer loaded.

The CT machine hummed in the background.

It felt awkward. Greg was really trying not to make it feel like that. But he just didn’t know what he wanted to say. After all these years. He didn’t think it would be so difficult. George might not even want what Greg thinks he wanted. He might not even want to pick up from where they left off. But Greg was too scared to find out.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go for a drink one night, I’d wanna know what you’ve been up to all this time,” George’s mouth twisted in a shy smile. 

Greg’s eyes flickered from the screen to George for a brief moment. He looked so hopeful.

“I – I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

George frowned. Eyebrows twisted in and the corners of his mouth drooped.

“Why not? If it’s a work thing, surely, one drink isn’t going to hurt? We have all these missed years, Greg.”

_ Missed years. _

The computer beeped when the picture had finished loading.

Greg sighed heavily when he looked at the scans. There it was in black and white. A tumor.

“This isn’t good, is it?” George asked in a quiet tone.

“Dr. Sanders. You’ve got a patient requesting for you in the ER,” A nurse said with her head around the door frame.

“I need you to page Dr. Johnson, he’s the head of neuro and page Dr. O’Riley. This will change how we go ahead with the patient’s treatment, okay?”

George’s emotion flickered across his face but he quickly composed himself and nodded.

Greg turned back before leaving the room.

“We can talk – later. After shift.”

Greg followed the nurse down the hall towards the ER.

“The patient is behind bed 4; see if that handsome man is single please. I’m getting lonely at night,” She smirked, handing Greg over a clipboard. Greg frowned and looked down at the form. Sprained ankle.

He pulled back the curtain and felt his heart clench in his chest.

“What are you doing here?”

“Hey,” Nick said. His voice tired, a lazy smile playing on his lips. His boots were on the floor next to bed and one of his feet was upright on a pillow.

Greg found himself fretting over him, checking his head for any marks. He was covered in a little dirt and there was a bloody gaze on his elbow. He put on some gloves and folded up the cuff of Nick’s jeans to get a better look at the injury.

Nick waved him off with a laugh.

“I was walkin’ Benny and I… kinda tripped and fell funny.”

Greg looked up from where he was examining Nick’s ankle. His cheeks were flushed red and he was covering some of his face with his hand.

Greg raised his brow.

“You’re serious?”

Nick nodded, embarrassed.

“And you couldn’t put any ice on it and rest it for a few hours?” Greg teased. He felt around the ankle bone, it was a little elevated, no sign of any bruising as if any bones were broken.

“I thought I’d get a second opinion.”

“I’m surprised Betty didn’t rush out to help you. That lady will move when she wants too.”

“I was afraid she’d try and cop a feel again.”

Greg snorted. He pressed his gloved fingers in and asked Nick if he felt any pain, when he shook his head. He was relieved.

“I have a question for ya,” Nick asked once Greg degloved and wrote down some notes on the form.

“If it’s a rain check from this morning, I’ll happily take it.”

“I’m sorry it’s not,” Nick laughed.

Greg rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, turning his body to face him.

“What’s your question then?”

“Do ya have any plans this Saturday?” Nick asked.

“I might have some now.” Greg said, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

His eyes sparkled when he laughed.

“I want ya to meet my friends. Catherine and Warrick – properly this time. Not interrogations or accidents.”

Greg felt his heart beam in the middle of his chest.

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Yeah. As much as I like ya friends… they’re kinda…”

“Yeah…” Greg laughed, crinkling his nose up. “I’d love to meet your friends, I wanna know where you CSI’s like to hang out when you’re not out solving crimes.”

A grimace flickered over Nick’s face, he tried to hide it quickly but Greg had already noticed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can we go somewhere else? Ya know, cause of --” Nick’s voice wondered.

“We can meet at Fred’s.”

“Okay,” Nick breathed out of relief. “Thanks, Dr. Sanders,” he finished with a smirk. Greg arched his eyebrow.

He leaned over to rub the skin underneath Nick’s eyes, he brushed away the bit of dirt on his cheek.

“That’s kinda hot.”

“Is this part of the examination?” Nick whispered.

Greg snorted before closing the gap between them and pressing a soft kiss to Nick’s lips. Nick leaned in by grabbing the collar of Greg’s lab coat and pulled him in to deepen the kiss.

“Are ya gonna look after me, wait on me hand and foot?” Nick said when he pulled away a slight. Greg felt his warm breath against his wet lips.

“It all depends what I’m gonna get out of it.”

“What ya lookin’ for?”

“I like the sound of sexual favours.”

Nick giggled. He closed the gap and kissed Greg again.

Greg felt all his worries drain out of his body. It was like he was on a high every time he was in Nick’s presence.

The high pitch of his pager interrupted them just as Greg was getting into it.

He was really starting to hate the sound of it.

Greg pulled away with a groan.

He unclipped it from his trousers and felt his heart drop into his fucking stomach when he saw the code.

“Nick, I gotta go.”

He didn’t even wait for Nick to answer.

When he got to Mr. Bernard’s room, the lights were flashing and the code blue alarm was a heavy sound in the room. Mrs. Bernard was cowering in the corner with a panicked look and tears running down her cheeks.

“What’s going on?” Greg’s voice was loud. It actually scared him a little but he wasn’t going to think about it now. His patient was seizing.

George and Lacey stood there looking bewildered.

“I didn’t know what to do!”

“Page Dr. O’Riley and Dr. Johnson right now and get Mrs. Bernard out of this room!” Greg ordered. The two interns nodded frantically. Lacey took Mrs. Bernard out of the room with a hushed reassurance.

It was a blur. It was like white noise, like his head was heavy with it, as if he was holding a breath. The sound of the paddles, the code ringing in his ears, shouting at the nurse to charge again. He felt his body go into autopilot. The sound of the flatline on the heart monitor. He was  _ not  _ going to let that noise stop him.

He finally took his breath when the heart monitor made that steady beat. His head came up out of the water.

“What the hell happened?” A voice said.

Greg didn’t know who it was. Could have been Dr. Johnson or Dr. O’Riley, hell it could have been the patient himself.

Once everything had calmed down and they got Mr. Bernard settled, they got everyone back into the room.

“The tumour is what caused the seizure. It might have not been spotted on any previous scans because it wasn’t big enough.”

“A-a tumor? You’re w-wrong. This… this isn’t r-right.” Mrs. Bernard had calmed down a little, but she was still quite upset. She had her husbands’ hand in hers, tight.

“Would you like Dr. Sanders to explain the procedure to you?”

Mr. Bernard sighed and nodded wearily.

“Mr. Johnson is going to do something called a cookie craniotomy. He’s gonna drill a very small hole and with a computer, he’s going to guide the scope through your brain – it’s one of the better options, Mr. Barnard.”

His wife whimpered at the side of him. Greg noticed how tight she was squeezing his hand.

“But w-we didn’t – we d-didn’t come in for this. We c-came in for a-a mole removal.”

Dr. O’Riley placed a reassuring hand on the wife’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Bernard.”

⁂

There was a sense of comfort in pulling over his jumper and shoving his dirty scrubs into the laundry basket. There was comfort knowing his patient was okay, that his wife was spending the night and sleeping next to him in the pull up cot bed. There was comfort knowing that they caught Mr. Bernard’s tumor in time.

There was a comfort knowing he was heading home with Nick. His home. With Sara and Abbey. And he knew the man was waiting outside for him, even with a slight limp in his step.

The Las Vegas night air was cool on his hot cheeks. He shrugged his bag up from where it had dropped from his shoulder.

He felt that same comfort when he saw Nick leaning against the side of his truck.

“Greg.” A voice said behind him.

Greg felt heavy in the pit of his stomach when he turned and saw George waiting for him.

He gave him a sorry look, he tried to ignore the flicker of sadness on George’s face.

His feet took him over to Nick where the heaviness in his stomach lifted. Nick gave his arm a squeeze.

“Ya ready to go home?”

Greg nodded.

There was no comfort in knowing this was going to become harder as time went on.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

“Mrs. Bernard, he’s doing really well. He’s stable and his stats are right where we want them.”

Mrs. Bernard looked tired, dark purple rings underneath her eyes, her brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail. She was sitting at the side of the bed, still with her husband’s hand in hers.

“But it’s been five days and he hasn’t woken up yet.”

Greg gave her a sad smile.

“Because we experienced the swelling, a coma was the safest option for your husband. It gives his body a chance to heal without any extra strain on his body.”

“But… but you said… he might not be the same when he wakes up,” Mrs. Bernard’s lips quivered and her eyes welled. Greg reached over and squeezed her shoulder in some sort of comfort.

“We just won’t know until he does, but like Dr. Johnson said, he’s stable right now and he’s doing really well.”

She reached her and put her hand on top of Greg’s, giving a squeeze back.

“Thank you.”

“Dr. Turner and Dr. Lopez will be on stand-by for anything that you need, okay?” Greg said, giving a pointed look to the two interns standing at the other side of the room.

Mrs. Bernard wearily nodded.

The doctors exited the room and met outside of the room. Dr. Johnson gave them clear instructions, it was Greg’s job to make sure they were done.

“I want hourly updates, okay? And can you keep an eye on Mrs. Bernard?” Dr. Johnson asked. The others nodded and Dr. Johnson left.

“What can we do?” Lacey asked.

The rest of the week, for Greg, merged together into one. It irritated him that he was clock-watching and those stupid black hands on the clock above the nurses’ station were teasing him and counting down every second of his 48-hour shift. As soon as that clock hit 6pm, he was out of there for a couple of days and he was looking forward to having some uninterrupted time with Nick as he had the next few nights off as well.

⁂

“Why do you look like crap?”

The breeze was nice on his cheeks, he pulled his jacket tighter around him when he shivered. This was probably one of his favourite places to sit outside, the collection of benches that followed to the entrance of the hospital. It was surrounded by freshly cut grass and planted flower beds.

Sara scoffed and snatched the hot takeaway cup out from Greg’s hand.

“You know these night shifts are killing me, I haven’t had a day off in like…” Sara made a gesture with her hand that Greg could only think was the end of her sentence.

“I have the next three days off,” Greg answered with a smug smile. Sara pinched her eyes and shot him a filthy look.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I’m meeting his friends tonight,” Greg spoke up when they went silent. “At Fred’s so please don’t embarrass me,”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Sara smirked. “Are you gonna to be home at all?” she threw back the last couple drips of the stolen coffee and threw it in the trash can. Greg gave her a look and she chuckled, shaking her head at him.

“How are you dealing with George?”

Greg measly shrugged.

“You’re not then.”

“It’s difficult, I don’t know what he wants.”

“Have you at least asked?” Sara questioned.

Greg shook his head.

“Even though you’re a genius, you are really stupid sometimes,” Sara laughed, rolling her eyes.

“I’m gonna deal with it.”

“Hopefully sooner, rather than later.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Sara winced, twisting her nose up.

“My interns… they might have said something.”

Greg furrowed his eyebrows.

“Like what?”

“You know I don’t like listening to gossip.”

Greg scoffed. Sara glared at him.

“George might have said some things about you being old friends…” Sara wavered. “but there’s tension, the other interns have noticed it.”

Greg nodded.

“I’ll talk to him.”

⁂

**Nick: ** Going to be late. Meet you there?

Greg really couldn’t be happier when 6pm rolled in. He took a quick shower and made sure the t-shirt he was wearing looked and smelt clean. He quickly gave himself a once over in the locker room mirror and reapplied some hair wax. He wasn’t nervous per say to meet Nick’s friends, he had already met them before. It was just different this time. 

Greg looked around the bar. It was pretty busy. A lot of new faces surrounded the room. Fred didn’t mind, he liked the new faces because the more faces, the more money he made.

He met eyes with George who gave him a smile and a wave to motion to join him at the bar.

Greg hesitated, waved back to be polite and gave him a smile. When he scanned the room again, he found his friends sat in one of the booths together. Abby’s laugh was loud and filled the room. He took a deep breath and followed the noise.

He tried to ignore the drop in George’s smile.

“Hey, is he not here yet?” 

Just as Greg shook his head, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

**Nick: ** We’re here.

That nervous slash excited feeling was in the pit of his stomach.

“Hey, it’s gonna be fine,” Sara winked. She nodded behind him. Greg turned and was met with another smile. Bright. Like it could light up the whole room. They met at the bar.

“Hey you,” Nick muttered between them. Nick’s eyes flickered down to Greg’s lips but instead he gave his arm a squeeze.

“This is Warrick and Catherine,” Nick introduced, turning towards the two adults that were standing behind him.

Catherine’s strawberry blonde hair was longer this time, just a bit longer than shoulder-length, styled into curls. She wore a dark blue silk camisole, paired with a black leather jacket. Warrick wore an opened black striped shirt, which looked like it was paired with a black tank top underneath.

“Hey man, it’s good to finally meet you. This guy over here doesn’t shut up about you,” Warrick said with a teasing smile. He held his hand out for Greg to shake. Greg looked at Nick and his cheeks were tinted pink. He nudged Warrick in the side and Warrick barked out a laugh.

“Ya better not be teasin’ me the whole night or I’m gonna regret invitin’ ya both.”

“Oh, come on, Nicky. You can’t blame us,” Catherine smirked. “Nicky has never introduced us to a…” She paused, giving the two men a questioning look.

Greg looked at Nick wanting to see his expression told him anything; if he was scared. Nick gave him a comforting smile.

“Boyfriend,” Nick answered. Catherine and Warrick looked at him in surprise that he had even said the word out loud.

Greg’s eyebrows shot up when he heard the word escape Nick’s mouth. There was a warmth in the pit of his stomach. Knowing that Nick was happy to be open here in front of his friends. Nick looked back at him with a smile, his eyes flickered down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. His smile reached all the way up to his eyes, leaving crinkles at the corners. He could feel the warmth of Nick’s arm around his waist, it wasn’t tight or obvious but Greg can still feel it.

Greg felt his heart swell in his chest, so intensely, it was almost painful.

“You’re fine here anyway. My family knows and my best friends, some of the people I work with,” Greg shrugged. “I know it’s tough for others… you know.”

Catherine nodded with a smile in agreement. They ordered their drinks. The three men had a cold beer each and Catherine had ordered something that came with a small pink umbrella.

“I never introduced ya because ya both nosey,” Nick chuckled. Catherine rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink. There was a red lipstick mark on the rim of her glass and when Greg looked at Warrick properly, there was a slight red stain on his bottom lip.

“So, Greg, how long have you been working at the hospital for?”

Greg was relived how easy the conversation was between the four of them, he didn’t feel nervous or embarrassed at his awful puns or sexual intakes especially when Catherine quipped back. They ordered another round.

Nick had drunk enough that he just rolled his eyes at him, even if his cheeks were tinted pink at a certain thing Greg said he could do with his tongue.

Catherine and Warrick didn’t stay long, they had dinner plans and were thoroughly going to enjoy their night off.

“Ya eaten yet?” Nick asked.

Greg’s stomach grumbled, which answered Nick’s question.

“How about we get Chinese on the way back to mine?”

“And you say I’m a bad influence.”

“Are ya sayin’ no?” Nick questioned.

“I’m saying I would like to cash that rain check in.”

Nick stared at him, his eyes hot and heavy. It made Greg do a full body shiver. He downed the rest of his drink and excused himself to the bathroom.

Greg grinned, he collected their glasses and put them back on the bar.

“Is that your boyfriend?”

Greg couldn’t figure out the expression on George’s face. He opened his mouth to answer but George already had another question to ask.

“Is that why you’re avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you George.”

George shook his head, his mouth set in a thin line. He pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

“All I’m asking is to talk.”

“Maybe I don’t wanna talk yet,” Greg shot back in with a shot, but slightly slurred tone.

He visibly flinched at the words.

“Ya ready to go?” Nick asked, grabbing his jacket from the back of the bar stool. Greg nodded; he said a quick goodbye to his friends before leaving the bar.

⁂

The Chinese was quickly forgotten about when Greg got his mouth on Nick.

Greg should feel embarrassed by how quickly he was turned on from a bit of kissing but he didn’t really care.

“Hi Benny,”

“This ain’t great timin’ to talk to the dog.”

Greg laugh was cut off by a gasp when Nick attached his wet lips to Greg’s neck, he moved up towards his jaw and then back to his lips.

“Who was that guy talkin’ to ya at the bar?” Nick against Greg’s lips.

“He’s just an intern.”

Greg wanted to forget about it. He wanted to push the shirt off Nick and get his hands on his naked body. He wanted to see the red flush up his chest, he wanted to feel the skin underneath his mouth.

“Are we talking about work or are we getting naked?” Greg said. Nick grinned wickedly, he grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift motion.

They walk entwined with each other to Nick’s bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. When they finally got into bed, they were down to their boxers. The outline of Nick in his tight, black pants made Greg shiver all over.

He climbed on top of him to continue the kissing. He worked his way down his jaw, the column of his neck which made Nick gasp softly, he felt the soft skin of his pecs underneath his mouth. Nick breathed hard.

Greg trailed down his thigh, leaving wet spots and teeth marks in his route. Nick shuddered underneath the touch. He hooked two fingers underneath the waistband of his briefs, pulling them down and throwing them somewhere on the floor.

He returned his lips to the skin of his pelvic bone. The soft hair tickled his nose and he couldn’t help himself but scrunch his nose up.

“Is it really that bad down there?” Nick smirked. Greg raised an eyebrow, keeping his eyes locked with him, he licked a stripe up the length of Nick, feeling the hot pulsing skin underneath his tongue. Nick gasped a curse and tightened his fingers on the top of Greg’s hair.

“No, it’s really not,” Greg said when he pulled up. There were many sexual things that Greg liked to do; but this was Greg’s favourite, he loved the weight of the person, of Nick in his mouth, underneath his tongue, he loved the heat, the saltiness of the pre-come.

Nick pulled him up and he fell into his lap; he groaned when he felt the outline of him underneath his bum. Nick’s hands were hot against his waist. Nick hooked his arms around Greg’s neck to pull him in.

“Wanna stay like this,” Greg mumbled against the column of Nick’s neck. He heard him make a noise above him and the hands on his waist tightened.

The lube was cold, but not for very long. Nick’s fingers curled in a way that made a spark shoot up his body, his skin prickled with heat with every touch.

“Are ya ready?”

Greg nodded, he leaned up and slowly sunk down back into Nick’s lap. Both men groaned loudly at the tightness.

Nick wrapped his arms around his back. He gripped the back of Greg’s neck and fucked up in a way that the two men panted into each other’s mouth.

“Ya feel so good around me.”

Greg cursed praises like “fuck,” and “right there.” 

“We should do it like this more often,” Nick panted.

“What, so I can do all the work?”

Nick kissed the smirk right off Greg’s lips. In a split second, Nick pushed Greg flat on his back with his legs over his shoulders. They both moaned loudly at the quick change of position, high and strung.

“Please don’t stop, never stop.” Greg babbled.

Nick reached down and wrapped his hand around Greg, jerking him to orgasm.

Greg tightened his hand in the tuff of Nick’s hair as he felt his body tighten up. He felt Nick’s body tighten above him, he stilled and grunted his release. He collapsed on top of Greg. Their heavy breathing filled the room. Nick rolled over and peeled off the used condom, throwing it in the trash can at the side of the bed. Greg could see him smiling.

“I really enjoyed meeting your friends,” Greg said, propping himself up onto his elbow.

“I think they enjoyed meetin’ ya too -- and I think seein’ that side of me, I kinda enjoyed showing it off.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… I don’t think I’m ready for pride parades and wavin’ a big flag everywhere. It’s nice that a few people know and it's on my terms, y' know?” 

Greg leaned over Nick’s naked chest and kissed him deeply. Nick quickly reciprocated by leaning in. When Greg pulled away, Nick had a sated smile on his face.

“You know what would be great right now?”

“What?”

“Chinese.” 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Greg was barely awake when he reached over to hopefully find a warm body. He frowned at the non-existent body. Instead, he found the open duvet and a cold sheet. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, listening to see if there was any movement in the apartment. 

There was shuffling of bare feet on the tile along with a hushed, tired voice. He shivered at the coldness of the bedroom when he threw the duvet from over him. He grabbed the closest thing to him which was a hoodie that was on top of the laundry basket, it smelled okay so he just pulled it over his head and grabbed his boxers from the floor. 

“Mama, I know. I forgot,” Nick’s voice was quiet, maybe because he didn’t want to wake Greg or because he didn’t want Greg to hear what he was saying. 

“I’m sorry, Mama. I’ve… I’ve been busy.”

His body was hunched over the kitchen counter, the phone sandwiched between his shoulder and his ear while he was pouring a cup of coffee. Greg noticed the two cups on the side and felt warm in his chest.

“I’m always workin’ overtime, you know that Mama. If there was no crime in Vegas, I wouldn’t have a job.”

Greg watched at how Nick flinched at the words he was listening to.

“Lillian needs to worry about herself,” he muttered to himself, slouching his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry,” he quickly straightened himself up as if he had been reprimanded. “I’m gonna sort the tickets out. I promise, I’ll be there. I won’t let ya down. I love ya too. Speak soon.”

Nick heavily sighed and dropped the phone.

“Everything okay?”

He jumped at the voice, Greg gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, did I wake ya?”

Greg walked over and wrapped his arms around Nick’s naked waist, placing his head over his shoulder. He kissed lightly at the skin, his dry, chapped lips barely touching.

“The bed was cold.”

Nick shivered under his touch. Greg’s fingers traced the skin just above the waistband of his bottoms.

“And I was hoping I could wake you up nicely,” Greg smiled. Nick gave him a side eyed look and smirked.

“I could always come back to bed,” He said.

Greg half-shrugged.

“I’m hungry,”

Nick scoffed, huffing a laugh.

He turned in Greg’s arms, his eyes trailing down to the item of clothing.

“Ya wearin’ my hoodie.” 

When Greg looked down, he realised he had put on Nick’s old A&M hoodie. It was a little long on the arms and some of the white printed on the front had faded.

“It looks good on ya.” 

Greg felt his cheeks warm at the compliment. Nick leaned into Greg’s neck. He could feel his hot breath against his skin. It made him shiver all over. It didn’t help that he could feel the faintest touch of Nick’s fingertips against the band of his boxers, well..

“My boxers too.” 

He stifled a groan as Nick’s lips trailed up the column of his neck and placed a soft, dry kiss at the skin behind his ear. 

“Ya look good in my clothes.” 

“Is that some sort of weird kink for you? Clothes sharing?” 

Nick huffed a noise. Greg felt the flick of wet tongue. He tightened the grip he suddenly found he had on Nick’s waist. The hot swirling feeling in the pit of his stomach felt like it hadn’t disappeared from the night before. 

“Shut up,” Nick muttered.

“I’ll tell you one of mine if you tell me one of yours.”

“I don’t have any… kinks.” Nick said. 

Greg pulled back, raising his eyebrow. Nick pulled back too, his eyes darker and hooded. 

“What about that thing with the teeth?” 

Nick spluttered with red cheeks. He tightened his grip onto Greg’s waist, pinching a little at the skin. Greg yelped and tried to squirm out of his reach but Nick’s fingers were already at his sides, ready to fight back. Greg shericked out a high laugh, he grabbed onto Nick’s arms trying to pull them away from his body. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop teasing,” Greg shouted, breathlessly. His body was weak in Nick’s touch.

Nick was grinning to himself. Looking so damn proud of himself.

Dick.

“Is everything okay?” 

Nick’s grin turned into a tight smile in a matter of seconds.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” 

Nick stared at him for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing Greg heavily on the lips. So heavy that Greg wobbled on his feet with the force. He felt the tip of Nick’s tongue trail his bottom lip. Greg opened his mouth ready but Nick had other plans. 

He pulled away, turning back round to the counter and he handed over the mug of coffee he had recently poured. He took his own into his hand, coming out of Greg’s space, he started walking away towards the bedroom. 

Greg’s mouth gaped as he stared at the older man. He was worked up, half hard in his borrowed boxers with a hot cup of coffee in his hand. 

Nick turned round and smirked. 

“You comin’?”

Yeah he definitely was. 

The two men didn’t do much that day. The weather wasn’t great. They managed to get a quick walk around the neighbourhood with Benny before settling in on the couch to watch a couple of movies. Greg couldn’t help notice the strange mood that Nick was in and it had something to do with that phone call that morning. He didn’t want to push, he knew Nick would tell him in his own time, that’s if he wanted too.

Their movie was interrupted by a message from Sara reminding them that they were having a little get together at the apartment, Greg had to plead and puppy-dog eye Nick before he eventually agreed to go. 

Greg, of course promised sexual favours in return. 

The apartment was loud. Music playing in the living room amongst the chatter of adults. Sara said there were only a few people from work turning up, but when Greg looked around; it was definitely more than a few people. Sara, Max and Abby stood together in a heavy conversation near the patio doors, each with a beer in their hands. 

Abby’s eyes met Gregs. She smiled bright at him and waved him over. 

“I’m happy that I could disturb you from your cloud nine,” she teased, muttering between her and Greg. Greg chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, you owe me.” 

“Hey Greg, you didn’t go to Texas University right?” 

Greg felt himself blush when he remembered he was still wearing Nick’s hoodie.

“No but I did,” Nick grinned, looking so damn proud of himself. 

“You two want a beer?” Max asked, interrupting the conversation. They nodded and Max disappeared to the kitchen with Abby in tow. Her hand tightly tangled with his. Whatever they were doing, they both seemed happy.

“How many people are here? The whole third year residents?”

Sara looked at him apologetically. 

“I only told a couple of people and it got passed around. You know what they’re like. There’s some fir--” 

“Greg!” 

Greg felt himself still at the sound of George’s voice. He turned, feeling Nick copying the motion next to him. George had a beer in his hand and a slur in his voice. He wobbled over with a confident look on his face and his mouth open ready to say something.

“George,” Greg began, before George could say whatever he needed to say. He strode over with such fake confidence.

“Greg, I’ve m-mished you so mush,” George slurred, his eyes were blurry, cheeks warm and red from the alcohol. He reached out and stroked lightly with his fingertips down Greg’s arm like he wasn’t bothered who was around and what he was doing. Greg felt the colour drain from his face. He felt like he couldn’t do anything, like he was stuck in the moment with his man’s burning hand on his arm. 

He could feel Nick’s burning eyes on him, like he was watching his reaction. 

“Always thought bout you, never stopped.” 

He was now so close, so in close proximity, Greg could smell the vodka on his breath. 

“Whoa, whoa. Come on now George, let’s not make ourselves stupid, even if you have already.” Lacey cringed, pulling away the younger man. She was flushed scarlet with embarrassment.

“Sorry Dr. Sanders,” she cringed. “He had a few drinks before we arrived.” 

Lacey whispered something in George’s ear and his face fell as he was being dragged across the living room. 

“I thought you said you were going to deal with him,” Sara said.

“Greg? What the hell?” Nick said with a confused, questioning tone. 

“I… I’m gonna see where they are with that beer,” He grabbed Nick’s hand, pulling him away towards the kitchen. Abby and Max walked past them on the way back, Abby looked at him confused.

“What’s going on?” Abbey asked, pulling a face. She had a beer in each hand for the two adults. Greg picked them out of her hand and carried on walking towards the kitchen, hoping for a little bit of privacy. 

Luckily the kitchen wasn’t occupied, Greg pulled the door of the fridge open, he didn’t know what he was looking for, he just wanted something to occupy his mind for a few seconds. He closed the door, before taking a deep breath. He jumped on top of the counter, not looking Nick in the eye. His mind was racing with thoughts.

“What’s going on? Who was that?” Nick finally spoke up after what felt like hours of silence. 

Greg fiddled with his hands that were in his lap, he stared down at the broken skin around his forefinger. He picked at it. 

“Do I need to be worried?” Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What? Worried about what?” Greg’s head shot up.

When he looked at Nick, he was frowning. Lines deep on his forehead.

“What looks like an ex appearin’ back in the picture.”

Greg frowned back at him. His eyebrows twisted, his mouth set in a thin line.

“It’s just… somethin’ ya mom said to me.”

They heard a shrill laugh come from the living room and Nick straightened his shoulders.

“Can we talk about this in private? Please?”

Nick nodded and followed him to his bedroom, ignoring the protests from the other adults. Nick followed him in and sat on the edge of his bed. After Greg closed the door, he turned around and saw Nick staring at a picture on his bedside table. It was a picture of him and his parents, they visited last summer, they looked happy.

“My mom says a lot of stuff you know, I try and not listen,” Greg said to try and ease the unsettling feeling he had in his stomach.

Nick looked from the picture back to Greg.

Greg sighed and sat next to him on the bed.

“What did she say?”

Nick opened his mouth and then shut it. He looked down at his lap, turning his hand over. 

Greg easily took it. He always would. There was no question.

He looked up at Greg with worried eyes. 

“She said… that you never forget your first love and I’m assumin’… He had somethin’ to do with that.”

Greg pulled a look.

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

Nick looked hurt when Greg said that, Greg wanted to take it back in an instant.

“I’m not jokin’ Greg. Why would I joke about that? This relationship… it’s not a joke.”

Greg felt his heart being pulled. _ It’s not a joke to me either. _His head told him.

“That’s what she said-” Nick carried on. “-at the weddin’ when we were dancin’. She was talkin’ about your dad but it felt like it meant somethin’ else and then this guy… shows up.”

“Do you think… After everything, the explosion, telling and meeting your _ friends _. You think I’d… I…” 

Nick looked at him with hopeful eyes.

“You what?” 

Greg felt the words on his tongue. But his brain couldn’t say them, wouldn’t say them. It wasn’t the time. He needed to pick the right time to say them. He looked down, shaking his head to himself. Not at Nick.

“He means… nothing to me. Not anymore.”

Nick’s face faltered. He took the hand that was in Greg’s away and stood up from the bed. 

“I’m gonna go, I think it’s best.” His voice sounded broken. It broke Greg’s heart.

“Nick,” Greg said in a pleading tone, standing up from the bed. He grabbed onto Nick’s arm before he left the room. Nick turned, tears shimmered in his eyes. He flinched his arm away and left. And Greg watched him go like a coward. 

His feet wouldn’t move, his brain wasn’t cooperating either. He watched him leave the apartment and he did nothing.

He didn’t leave his room for the rest of the night. He lay in the dark with his phone clutched in his hand hoping that it was going to vibrate with a message or call. He laid there listening to the voices, the laughter, the music from outside. He didn’t know if George was still there, he didn’t know if Nick got home okay. 

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He didn’t realise his own eyes were wet until he felt a trail of wetness down his temple. He rubbed furiously at his eyes, as if he didn’t want them to come. 

He didn’t realise he had fallen asleep until a knock at his bedroom door woke him up.

“Go away,” he muttered tiredly to himself. 

It was Sara. 

“You okay?” She asked with her head around the frame of the door. Greg lifted himself up to lean against the headboard and turned on his bedside lamp. Sara came in, shutting the door behind her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. When he looked at his alarm clock, it had gone past midnight. 

“I saw Nick leave. He didn’t say goodbye. Did you have a fight?”

Greg shook his head.

“George left as well. Poor idiot got dragged out by your other intern, Lacey isn’t it?” 

Greg nodded. 

“You’re a big boy, Greg. Use your words.”

Greg laughed a wet laugh, he rubbed again at his wet eyes.

“We didn’t have a fight… God, I don’t even know what it was. My stupid mother told him something about “not forgetting your first love”,” He repeated with quotations, rolling his eyes.

“What?” Sara laughed, confused.

“Yeah, I know. I have no idea where that even came from. After _ everything _ Sara, I think he’s _ worried. _ Like I’m gonna.. _ . _” 

Sara frowned, pursing her lips.

“You can tell me if I’m being too intrusive but, is this Nick’s first relationship with a man?” 

Greg nodded.

“Would you not be worried? Would you not be scared that you’re feeling things you’ve never felt before or… told yourself not to feel them? You’ve been with men, Greg. You have experience with men, relationship experience too. He hasn’t, so what I’ve seen so far, he’s giving it his all. He told his _ friends, _ who are also his _ work colleagues, _ in _ law enforcement _.” 

Fuck. She was right. Greg always hated that.

“Okay, okay. I get what you’re saying. He’s all in this.” 

Sara shook his head, sighing.

“What?”

“Greg, he’s more in this than I think you know. I think you know how _ much _he feels about you. You’re just too scared.” 

Greg was scared. He had let himself get too deep with Tom, which ended up with him getting his heart broken. He was young and inexperienced with George but he also confirmed a lot for Greg, something that Greg would always be thankful for. He was scared of three words he’s never said before. 

Sara forced him. Well, not like he wouldn’t go anyway. To move his ass and go to Nick’s. He was thankful that the lights in the living room were still on and the truck was parked in front when he pulled up. 

He took a deep big boy breath before exiting his car.

The answer to the door didn’t take long. Nick looked tired, eyes slightly red. Hair ruffled. It hurt Greg’s heart.

“Can we talk please?”

Nick stepped back and motioned him to come in. 

Greg sat down with a heavy sigh on the couch next to him. For the first time since their relationship started, he felt like he was stuck for words. Nick turned the TV down so it was a low sound playing in the background.

“I’m… I’m not good at this. Relationship stuff and I’m even worse with… this,” Nick said, waving his hand between the two of them. 

“I never wanted to pursue anythin’ with anyone. I was happy with bein’ on my own but… when I saw ya at the hospital, there was somethin’ about ya that I never felt before.” 

Greg felt his heart ache in his chest. 

“I felt the same. I thought you were gorgeous. I didn’t think I had a chance.” 

Nick rolled his eyes playfully. 

“And I did?”

“It was worth a try.”

“Tell me about George. Please.”

“We were best friends until his family moved to Europe. I was 15 years old. I knew there was something different about me, I didn’t look at girls like I looked at boys. I didn’t look at boys like I looked at George.”

“It took some time to realise that it was okay for me to feel like that. When I was a teenager, puberty wasn’t great for me. I think I got lucky or it was the amount of time I spent at the orthodontics that helped me out because you know, full headgear?” Greg made a motion around his face. Nick’s lips twitched to smile.

“I never thought at that age any other boy would feel like that, so I kept it a secret, but George did feel like that and it… helped. He was the first boy I kissed, it was amazing. It was a little sloppy and I didn’t put my hands in the first place, but it was the best first kiss I could ask for.”

Nick didn’t interrupt him. He just sat there and listened.

“We never spoke again. Until obviously recently. Maybe I did love him, but at that age... Who even knew what love was, what it felt like? I didn’t know my ass to my head sometimes.”

Nick snorted.

“Ya still like that now.”

“Hey!” Greg laughed, playfully pinching Nick in the arm.

“I know _ exactly _where my ass is,” Greg said, giving Nick a sly look that always made his cheeks tint a pink.

Nick shook his head, huffing out a laugh. Greg reached over, taking his hand in his and squeezing it tightly. Nick squeezed it back.

“I promise you none of those feelings have returned. There’s things that I’m feeling… but not in that way, I was caught by surprise, I need to deal with him and set it straight. I don’t want you to worry, even if you say you ain’t,” Greg quickly added when Nick went to open his mouth.

“I am so _ stupid _about you. You know that right?” Greg felt his throat tighten, his eyes welling up for the third time that night. “You have me, I am yours. No one's gonna change that or get in the way. I’m here for a long time, if you’ll have me.”

Nick gave Greg’s hand another squeeze back.

“Wait one second, I need to give ya somethin’.”

Nick reached over to the side table, he rummaged around, trying to find whatever he needed to give to Greg. He pulled out a black velvet bag and handed it over to Greg.

Greg raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“I hope this is something kinky.”

“Shut up and just open it, will ya?”

Greg grinned. He twisted the black string to open the bag and tipped it upside down. 

A small silver key fell into his hand. He looked up at Nick. His heart beating to the dozen. 

“It’s nothin’ serious.. unless ya want it to be, I guess. Ah, I’m ruinin’ this.” Nick said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“No, carry on.”

“It’s for whenever ya wanna come here while I’m at work or even when I’m not at work, or if ya wanna see Benny like he wouldn’t mind the extra company.”

Benny’s ears perked up at the sound of his name. 

Greg tightened his fingers around the key, feeling the sharp edges cut against his skin. 

“I feel the same if ya didn’t know or needed reminding’. Ya make me crazy, the things ya do for me.” 

Greg smirked. 

“You mean the things I do _ to _you.”

“I like that too.” 

“I love this, Nick. Thank you,” Greg leaned in and pulled Nick in with his hand around his neck, they met in the middle and kissed. 

Nick pulled away. 

“It was my mom,”

Greg looked at him confused.

“Erm, what?” 

“Who I was talkin’ to this morning. I kinda forgot it was their wedding anniversary next weekend, my brother was supposed to organize tickets but somethin’ come up.”

“God my mom would kill me if I forgot that, what was your excuse?”

“No excuse, just the truth. I told her – that I had forgotten ‘cause I’ve been busy.”

“Your workload is a lot.”

“Not that kinda busy,” Nick’s cheek pinked, giving Greg a shy smile.

“Oh,” Greg replied, biting back the smile that was fighting through. “You didn’t wanna tell your mom that you were too busy getting busy with it.”

Nick rolled his eyes and laughed.

“How do I deal with ya?”

“You love it.” 

Nick sighed happily.

“I do.” 

“Who’s Lillian? I kinda heard some of your conversation this morning.” Greg asked, feeling a bit bad. 

Nick sighed. 

“She’s my oldest sister. She’s not happy that my other sister, Gwen, is bringin’ her new boyfriend to the party.”

“Oh?”

“She’s very straight edge, hardcore christian. Her first boyfriend is now her husband. Never dated anyone else, y’know? Gwen’s been married before but it wasn’t pretty. Ended up in a messy divorce with her gettin’ custody of the kids.”

Greg frowned. 

“I’m sorry, Nick.”

Nick shrugged. 

“My parents ended up payin’ the fees for her, she hasn’t had it easy. Never has, especially when we were growin’ up. Lillian was always the favourite one outta us all. I think they’re worried she’s gonna make the same mistake with this new guy.”

“But she’s happy, right?” Greg asked.

“Yeah, happiest I’ve ever heard her.” 

“That’s all that matters then. Thank you for telling me all that, I like hearing about your family.” 

“Even if they’re crazy?”

“Nick, you’ve met my mom,” Greg laughed, bumping his shoulder with Nick’s. “Please don’t listen to her nonsense.” 

“I promise.” 

-

Greg was late the next morning and it was all Nick's fault. Well, partly his own but still. Stupid Nick and his stupid tongue and the things he does with his stupid tongue. He got changed in the dark of Nick’s bedroom while he was sound asleep. Stupid.

“I’m getting some strange looks from people today,”

Abby stifled a laugh behind her muffin.

Sara raised her brow and gave him a look.

“Do you have any idea how you look?” Sara asked.

Abby ruffled around in her hand bag.

“What do you mean?” Greg frowned.

“Ah!” Abby exclaimed. “found it,” She passed over Greg a small compact mirror.

“Have a look yourself,”

Greg frowned as he opened the small, black compact mirror and gasped at what he saw in his reflection.

Two, not so small, purple bruises at the bottom of his neck. His V-neck scrubs barely covering up the skin.

Greg muttered a curse under his breath. Nick and his stupid teeth.

Abby was cackling next to him. He threw the mirror back at her.

**Greg:** really nick?

**Greg:** a hickey? how old are you?

**Nick:** Couldn’t help myself. People will know that you are mine.

Why did that turn Greg on? Why did it make the bottom of his stomach swirl in heat? Why didn’t that turn him off, he doesn’t belong to someone. But in a way, he _ does. _He is Nick’s and Nick wants people to know that in a way.

**Nick: **Sorry if that’s too far.

**Greg:** god no. but sara is giving me shit for them. my scrubs don’t exactly hide them.

**Nick:** Good. That was the point.

**Nick: **If you don’t like them there, I can think of another area.

**Greg:** … go ahead.

**Greg:** didn’t say i didn’t like them.

**Nick:** The thighs are a sensitive area, Greg.

**Greg:** tonight?

It was fair to say that Greg wasn’t as pale as he normally was after that night.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Greg got the page mid-way through his shift. He had been on his way to the chemist. He frowned at the message that showed up on his phone and changed his route, taking two steps at a time to get upstairs. He found George in the first year's lounge, measly playing around with the food that was on his plate.

“Why aren’t you in the canteen with the others?” 

George jumped at the sound of Greg’s voice. Greg gave him an apologetic look as he rounded the table.

George shrugged.

"I just don’t feel like being with anyone right now.” 

He played with the spaghetti on his plate with the end of his fork, the side of his face squished up where he was leaning on his hand.  
Greg sighed, pulling one of the chairs out and sitting down. George’s face brightened when he saw this. 

“I’m glad you came,” George started with a twitch of a smile. “I just… I wanted to apologise for the other night… I was so -- freaking embarrassed. I should never had said what I said or dr--” 

“It’s fine, George.” Greg interrupted, putting his hand up to stop the younger man from rambling. “I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to get a coffee later after shift? I think it’s time if we talked?” 

George nodded swiftly. Greg gave him a smile, excusing himself, letting him finish off his half eaten food. As Greg left the room, his phone buzzed with another message. 

**Nick**: Are you coming for dinner tonight? I have a question for you.

Greg chewed his bottom lip between his lip as he read over it. Greg had something in mind but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He quickly typed out a message back with cheeky promises. 

⁂

All his patients were checked up on for the day, either ready for being discharged or pre-ops. He managed to balance his time with his interns and in the skills lab. He felt accomplished. He wished that everyday was like that. 

He pulled over the now truly stolen hoodie over his head, pulling the sleeves down. When he left the locker room, George was standing outside ready. 

His hand tight around the strap of his messenger bag, Greg had noticed that the once shaved sides had now grown out. George was attractive, he couldn’t lie to himself. He appreciated the way that he looked. 

But Greg also appreciated someone else, he was looking somewhere else, to someone else, who made his heart do funny things in his chest whenever he thought about him. Whenever Nick smiled at him, laughed at something stupid he said or did and the way Nick looked him when he was taking his clothes off, the way he made Greg feel was nothing like anyone before.

“There’s a coffee shop next door,” Greg suggested. George pulled the strap up, nodding with a smile. Greg saw his eyes flicker down to the front of his hoodie with a confused face but he didn’t mention it. 

It was a quick walk to the coffee shop, conveniently placed next door to Fred’s. It was a 24/7 coffee shop, to help keep the many doctors and nurses working through the night. Greg had spent many of his breaks when he just needed to get away from the plain four walls of the hospital. 

The baristas were great here, friendly and they would always be patient with sleepy, short-tempered doctors. There was a second hand couch in front of the fireplace with a love seat on either side. Little chairs and tables ran along the back wall, where the walls were filled with old records and vinyls. They hung fairy lights from the ceiling, accompanied by low hanging spotlights. They always had soft acoustic covers fill the room, it was nothing compared with the beeping and shouting voices that filled Greg’s ears on a daily basis. 

George ordered an english breakfast tea and Greg ordered a black coffee with one of the darker roasts. He watched George pick up a handful of sweetener and a stirrer. They sat at one of the far tables in the corner, next to the fireplace.

He dumped half of the packets in his tea and stirred. Greg pushed the sleeves of his hoodie up to his elbows and stirred his own coffee. 

George looked up from his mug, his eyes tracking the motion. He smiled. 

“Your scar hasn’t faded at all,” He said.

Greg looked down at the long scar that followed from his elbow down to his forehead.

“My mom was so mad.” 

“Do you think she knew?” George asked, looking back down at his mug. 

“What about?”

  
“That you’re… you know, about us.” 

Greg thought for a moment. 

“I think she did, I wasn’t very good at hiding my feelings.” George’s eyes flickered up, they were wary.

“I feel like you could be pretty more clear about them,” George muttered under his breath. Greg frowned.

“George... you surprised me. It’s been nearly 15 years. I wasn’t expecting you to show up after all this time. But… What did you think was gonna happen George? We have different lives. I... I have a different life now. ”

“A life that doesn’t have me in it?” George sounded hurt.

Greg sighed heavily. He placed the mug back onto the table. 

“You were my best friend. The first boy I ever had feelings for, my first kiss. I won’t ever forget that. But we were 15. You can be in my life, but not in the way we had before. .”

George nodded, like he understood. 

“I want to be in your life too… I just... ” Greg noticed the way his voice wobbled at the end of that sentence, the way that George’s hand twisted the watch on his wrist. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve behaved, I’m just…-” George shrugged. “- the last couple of years haven’t been great, for me… and my dad.” 

Greg felt his heart drop.

“It’s not an excuse for the way I’ve been acting, I guess I was just trying to hold onto the feelings on what I felt before. Something that I knew, something that felt so easy to me, that didn’t hurt…” 

“George… what happened?” Greg asked in a quiet voice. George looked up and his eyes were shining. He quickly brushed them away with the back of his hand and he took a steady breath.

“My dad had been back and forth for a couple of months from England to Paris, these stupid work projects that made us leave in the first place. He didn’t notice at first, but of course I noticed. I noticed the fatigue, the weight loss, loss of appetite. It was just a small lump, but god I fucking noticed but he didn’t.” George shook his head, his face twisted in annoyance. 

“It happened so quickly, it wasn’t even months. It took _ weeks, _I nearly didn’t graduate. I had to be home, I couldn’t leave her… but she left me.” 

Greg placed his hand over the top of George’s, giving it a squeeze. George had a few stray tears running down his cheeks that he let free. 

“My mum died just before my graduation, I didn’t go to the ceremony. I went to the hospital and spent the last couple hours with her, with my dad. She told me she was so proud of me, she loved seeing me in that gown. I held her hand the whole way through.” 

Greg reached over, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. George gave out a shaky sigh, wrapping his arms around Greg’s waist as he awkwardly leaned over the table. The side of it poking into his stomach. It was uncomfortable but it was needed.

Greg pulled away, sitting back down in his seat. George gave him a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“Your mom was amazing. She made the best chocolate chip cookies I’ve ever tasted.”

George rolled his eyes, laughing.

“You were always a suck up.” 

“Hey, I had to get on her good side! I thought she was going to breathe _ fire _ when we came home drunk from that party.” 

George let out a happier laugh, his smile meeting his eyes. 

“Oh my god, she was so mad! She nearly grounded _ both _of us for the whole of spring break!” 

“I had to beg her not to tell my mom, I don’t think your yard ever looked so good,” Greg smirked. 

George rolled his eyes again.

“You had help, you know. Those weeds didn’t pull themselves!” 

“You were alright,” Greg shrugged, teasingly. George’s eyes were red and still a little bit wet, but when he smiled again, it was soft, comforting. 

“How is your dad?” 

“He’s okay, better now. It was difficult at first, he just got up and left all his work and we came back to California. We’ve only been living in Vegas since last year, he finally managed to find work again, it keeps him going. He didn’t want me to go into medicine at first, he didn’t want me surrounded by sick people, by… death. I had to constantly remind him it wasn’t all about that. I wanted to save peoples lives, I wanted people to not feel the things that I was feeling.” 

Greg nodded.

“I’ve told him maybe he should start dating again. He’s been on his own for five years now, he needs some lady love in his life.” he laughed. 

“Better him than us,” Greg snorted.

“I had one or two boyfriends. Nothing serious, nothing long term, when we moved again I just thought, what's the point?” 

“Yeah. I get that, I tried during college and I just… ended up being someone warm in bed.” Greg shrugged. “Then the internship happened and…”

“But you have a boyfriend now?” George nodded towards the bruise on Greg’s neck. His hand came up quickly to the side of his neck, trying to hide the mark from plain sight. Greg felt his cheeks heat, he chewed his bottom lip to stifle the grin. 

“He’s an idiot,” Greg rolled his eyes fondly.

“You really like him.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. 

Greg thought back to that morning. How soft and gentle Nick was, the way he stroked his cheek with his hand, how he looked at him when they were tangled in with each other.

“He’s… something, you know.” 

“You can talk to me about him, if you want. I want us to be friends, it has been a while, hasn’t it?”

Greg nodded, giving him a soft smile.

“Mr. Jones in room 2034 is having his surgery tomorrow. Are you gonna be scrubbing in?”

George’s eyes widened, he nodded his head quickly. 

“Yeah, sure, no problem. Of course.” 

George’s phone rang and he had to say a rushed goodbye to Greg. Mumbling something about his roommate and smoking in the kitchen.

He sent a quick message to Sara when he left.

**Sa****ra**: vry mature of u dr. hickey

**Greg**: shut up. your boyfriends mature. 

**Sara**: o ik he is..

⁂

The weight of the key felt heavy in his hand, but it felt so comforting. He didn’t feel like he was visiting Nick anymore, it felt like something else.

“Benny, come on man. Stop it,” Nick’s voice was high and full of laughter. When Greg walked into the living room, Nick was bent down to the pup’s level with a dark green towel in his hands. Benny on the other hand, wasn’t having any of it. His fur was dark from the rain and mud, he was jumping up at Nick’s legs and yapping at him as he tried to cover him with the towel. 

Greg leaned against the door frame. He couldn’t explain the feeling in his chest, the tightness in his heart, the warmth that surrounded him. If his heart could grow any bigger inside his chest, it would possibly explode. 

Nick looked up at him from where he was rubbing Benny’s head. He smiled at him, it went all the way up to the corners of his eyes. It wasn’t a beaming grin that Nick normally showed when Greg surprised him with breakfast in bed or a wicked smirk when he’s turned on. 

This smile felt like a_ welcome home _. 

He dropped the duffle bag on the floor that contained a pair of clean underwear and some colourful socks and joined Nick in the living room. 

“I have a roast chicken in the oven.”

“And I thought it was the pup that smelled good,” Greg teased, dropping himself onto the couch. Nick rolled his eyes with a smile. He rubbed the towel around Benny’s ears but when the pup ran between his legs, Nick huffed, giving up. Greg laughed at the older man. 

“Yeah yeah, ya can laugh,” Nick smirked, throwing the wet towel at Greg. The pup yelped excitedly, jumping on top of the man, landing in a place that made Greg groan and curl up on himself. 

“I hate you,” Greg wheezed out. He already had his arm around the half wet, fluffy body that was now attacking his face with his tongue.

“No ya don’t,” Nick laughed, leaning down and kissing Greg on the forehead. “Dinner won’t be long, there’s clean towels in the bathroom.”

“You’re too good to me,” Greg muttered to himself, to Benny. He didn’t see the way Nick bashfully smiled when he walked into the kitchen.

When dinner was done and dusted, the kitchen tidied up. The two men fell into a comforting silence on the couch, tangled up with each other. His wide screen TV was on, Greg wasn’t really paying attention much because Nick’s hand was in his hair, rubbing in soft patterns. Benny was in his bed near the mantle.

“I got a question… ya don’t need to answer yet, I just wanna ask,” Nick said in a quiet, nervous tone. 

Greg turned his head out of Nick’s hand to look up to face him and raised one of his eyebrows.

“If you wanna switch things up in the bedroom, I am so down for it.” Greg cheekily smiled. Nick glared, but with slightly pink cheeks.

“Shut up, will ya? Ya know I got my parents' thing next weekend… I wanted to ask ya – if you’ll come with me.”

Greg leaned up on his hands to face him properly. This was a serious conversation to have.

“You want me to meet your parents? And family?”

Nick nodded, not meeting Greg’s eyes and then he looked up and they were so beautiful. It took Greg’s breath away every time.

“I want to introduce ya as my… er…”

Noticing that he was struggling saying the words, the corners of Greg’s mouth quirked up.

“As your what, Nicky?” Greg grinned, tilting his head.

“As my boyfriend,” Nick mumbled, looking down at his fiddling hands.

Greg had a shit-eating grin on his face. Nick still wouldn’t look up so he took the bottom of Nick’s chin in his hand.

“Say that again, I didn’t hear you.”

Nick looked up. The tips of his ears red.

He sighed heavily even though he was smiling himself. He pulled Greg over by his arm and placed him in his lap. Greg’s thighs bracketing and Nick’s warm hands caressed the skin underneath Greg’s shirt.

“I want ya to meet my parents and my family as my boyfriend.”

Greg chewed his lip between his teeth, playing with the collar of Nick’s blue shirt.

Greg leaned in and pressed their lips together; Nick’s hands tightened their grip onto his hips and Greg wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer. Nick opened his mouth slightly to let his tongue in.

He pulled away and stared into them big brown, beautiful eyes. His eyes were a little wet. Greg buried his face into Nick’s neck and breathed heavily. His heart pounding in his chest.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Nick said, rubbing a hand up Greg’s back. Greg paused for a second before answering and swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

“You’re gonna bring a stranger to their home, a _ man _ to meet your whole family. You’re gonna come out to your _ whole _ family and introduce them to your _ boyfriend _all in the space of what, half hour?” Greg let out a watery laugh against Nick’s chest. 

“That’s just… it’s freaking brave Nick. What if…, what if I’m not good?”

Nick frowned for a second before pressing their lips together. Greg let out a soft moan into Nick’s mouth as he moved his hips against the hard friction between them.

“How can ya think ya not good?” 

Nick pulled Greg’s t-shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere on the other side of the living room. He attached his lips against Greg, Greg fell easily into the movement. He wrapped his arms tight around his neck, tangling his fingers into the back of Nick’s hair. He pulled Greg off the couch, taking his hand and pulling him into the bedroom. 

Pushing Greg onto the bed, his movements were slow and a little bit shaky, Greg told him he didn’t have to in a hushed tone, Nick told him to shut up while he undid his belt of his jeans, pulling them off and throwing them on the ground. 

Nick whispered over and over into Greg’s naked skin.

“You’re so good. So, so good.”

Greg couldn’t stop the sound that was bubbling in the back of his throat when Nick put his mouth on him. 

“Tell me more about your family,” Greg asked, his fingers rubbed the smooth, naked skin of Nick’s chest. Not a hair in sight. 

Nick took Greg’s hand, threading their fingers together, giving him a light squeeze.

“What do ya wanna know?” 

Greg thought for a moment.

“What was it like with so many siblings? Did you run around the ranch all day in the mud in ya skivvies, chop wood, drink tea and eat biscuits all day?” Greg finished his sentence by adding a terrible, thick southern accent. He let out a loud laugh when Nick pushed him onto his back and attacked his side with his fingers.

“Okay, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Greg shouted breathlessly. 

“Just to let ya know my mama makes the best biscuits,” Nick said, raising his eyebrow. 

“I can’t wait to try them.” 

Nick pulled Greg in between his legs with his back against his bare chest, tightening his arms around Greg’s chest. 

“She loves to bake. Well… that’s when she had time outta court,” Nick sighed. “Banana puddin’, peach cobbler, pecan pie… the whole damn works. I definitely woulda put on the pounds if I didn’t do sports in high school.” 

“What does your dad like to do?” 

“We always watched football season. That was the only time we were close. He spent most of my childhood in the courtroom as well. But… when I was little, we would always go walk down the river that was near the ranch. My brother, my dad and me, he’d make a couple hot chocolates, look at the stars and help us catch fireflies.” 

“I remember… think I was about 6 years old. Gwen just got this new make-up set for her birthday and she wanted a model…” Nick rolled his eyes. “There I was sittin’ nice and quiet in her bedroom, face full of pink eye shadow and this chalky red blush, it was awful.” 

“Then Lillian came in and I was so scared, the look she gave me. She looked… disgusted. That a little boy was wearin’ make-up. She started shoutin’ and threatin’ to tell our mama, Gwen begged her, ended up doin’ her homework for a month.” 

Greg frowned, feeling a little tight in his throat. He quickly wiped his now wet eyes with the back of his hand. Nick tightened his arms that were wrapped around his chest. 

“Nick… you were just a kid,” Greg took Nick’s hand and squeezed it so tight. 

“Lily wasn’t all bad. My other sister Vicky hated all that stuff, the make-up, the dresses, boys… Lillian would always try and do her hair and put on all these silly colours on her face. She wasn’t interested though, just wanted to run around covered in mud.” Nick gave him a side look which made Greg snort. 

“I really like hearing about your family.” Greg whispered. He felt Nick’s wet lips at the side of his head. 

“I can’t wait for them to meet ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all again and enjoy! [i even have a csi blog!](https://csilevelthree.tumblr.com/)


End file.
